Two Broken Hearts Makes One Whole Heart: Shattered Hearts
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: A woman who has lost everything she holds dear. She is transported to the Doctor but why and how? And why is the Doctor so friendly with her? Doctor/OC Don't own Doctor Who. This is the first in the rewrite.
1. A half lifeEnd of the World

Two Broken Hearts Make One Whole Heart:

Shattered Hearts (First in the series)

Chapter 1:

A Half Life/The End of the World

By: Izzy

Fire. Everywhere. Fire the element of rebirth and purification. But fire cleansed everything from Rhiannon. She now hated fire, because it reminded her of everything she lost. Her daughter. Her husband. Her happiness. She felt like an empty shell, just surviving not really living. Weeks after the accident that took her happiness, she moved back in with her parents for six months. In those six months she didn't eat much, sleep at all, or speak unless spoken to. After the six months her sister, Jessica, convinced her to move in with her, her husband, Steven, and their children.

Rhiannon recovered some of her former self in the time she was with her sister. She was eating, sleeping, and helping her sister with her three little ones. She still felt as if she was still missing half her life, like she was only living a half life. But one fateful Saturday, on the 3rd anniversary of the accident, she was jogging, as she did every morning, suddenly a rift appeared right in her way and she couldn't avoid it no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

When Rhiannon awoke she found herself in a familiar hallway, that she at first look couldn't place. She stood up trying to truly take in where she was. Then it accrued on her, she was on Platform One from her favorite British TV show, Doctor Who. She felt slightly giddy, and that was something she hadn't felt in three years. She looked down and noticed she was still in her red support top with a black sports bra underneath not quite lining up with her support top, a pair of long black basketball shorts that came to her knees, and a pair of black with red trim and red shoe strings Chucks, plus her elbow length black gloves. Her glasses still sat on her face a little off as they always had.

She patted her pockets in her shorts, finding her phone that she had brought, and her key which she knew she wouldn't need, but there was something she didn't bring. She pulled the item out of her pocket, it was a thin black leather wallet with a piece of paper inside. Oh, she knew what it was but she didn't know how she came to own it. Nor, how she got to Platform One.

"We have in attends, the Doctor and Rose Tyler." she heard the steward announce over the PA. She knew she needed to get in the line that was forming near by. She looked for an opening, but didn't find one.

 _Rhee_ , the Face of Boe's voice resounded in her head. She saw him toward the back of the line and smiled. Think to me, don't speak aloud.

 _Hey Jack,_ she thought to him. _Or do you prefer the Face of Boe?_

 _Between us Jack is fine,_ he smiled. _You can stand beside me, my plus one. So just meeting the Doctor?_

 _Yeah,_ she moved to his side. _But can you really call it the first time meeting someone when you know most of their life?_

 _I suppose not,_ he laughed. _So let me rephrase that. This is where the Doctor meets you for the first time?_

 _Yup,_ she popped the 'p' just like the Doctor's next incarnation, which made the Face of Boe laugh in her head.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe and his companion, the Lady Rhiannon Riwitis." the steward announced as the Face of Boe entered with Rhiannon trailing not too far behind.

 _Rhee, one of the attendants have the bag with the gift you can give the Doctor to work your way in,_ the Face of Boe spoke in her head. The said attendant was not to far away and Rhiannon walked over to him and gestured for him to hand her the bag. He gave her the bag with limited flack. Once she had the bag her curiosity got the best of her so she opened the bag. _It's a..._

 _Stabilizer,_ she finished his statement. _It's a Type-40 stabilizer. Wow, how 'd you get this? I mean I know you can time travel and all but Type-40s haven't been around for a long time. And it's not like there are any other Time Lord to make them. Plus Gallifrey is time locked._ The Face of Boe only smiled in response, because she was just as he remembered her in the beginning, brilliant, beautiful, and hurt. The hurt was not in her motions or her speech it was there in her eyes, eating away at her soul.

 _Go to him, now,_ he said. _Just remember to trust him, with all your problems. And I mean that Rhiannon Jane Riwitis. ALL your problems, including their deaths._ He didn't have to tell her who he had meant she already knew that he meant the deaths of her husband and her daughter. The steward announced Cassandra but Rhiannon and the Face of Boe paid no mind to the 'last human.'

 _I make no promises,_ was the last thing she said to the Face of Boe as she walked over to where the Doctor and Rose stood. She forced a smile and he gave her his goofy grin. She couldn't help but smile for real at that goofy grin, it had always made her smile when she saw it on the TV. She approached them and handed the Doctor the stabilizer. "I give this gift in hopes that it may foster a friendship with you both." she said aloud as he took the stabilizer from her.

"A friendship?" he said with a questioning look on his face as he examined the part that she had handed him. "This is a part for my ship. How could you have gotten this?"

"The Face of Boe gave it to me to give you to." she said simply. "I asked him how this simple part would help me foster friendship with someone, but he didn't tell me anymore than I should give it to you." She knew she was lying a bit but if she was going to find out how and why she was there she would need the Doctor. Though she also knew that if she could use her knowledge of his time line to save some of the people that he lost that would plague him, she would tell him anything.

"Why do you want to 'foster' a friendship with us?" Rose asked. Good old Rose always asking the right questions.

"Well as I see it that you are the only human aboard, I mean I know that they call the trampoline the 'last human' but look at her she has not humanity left," Rhiannon said using air quotes when saying last human. Rose smiled at Rhiannon.

"I'm Rose Tyler." Rose said as she offered her hand to Rhiannon. She shook Rose's hand and returned the smile.

"I know, I heard the announcement, and you may know but I am Rhiannon Jane Riwitis." Rhiannon said, after meeting Rose, Rhiannon felt she had to protect Rose. Rhiannon had already intended on protecting Rose from most things that happened however the feeling intensified after they meeting. Tainted Love started to play on the jukebox. Rose grabbed Rhiannon by the wrist and pulled her to the room that Rose and the Doctor had arrived in. "You alright Rose?"

"They are just so alien," Rose started. "I mean you look at them and they're alien."

"Be happy he didn't take you to the deep south." Rhiannon smiled.

"Where are you from 'cause you sound American?" Rose said.

"I am from Muncie, Indiana. March 25th of 2019." Rhiannon said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. "You?"

"London, England, 2005." Rose said. "Wait your from the 21st century and you're not phased my any of this?"

"I have an open mind about these kind of things." Rhiannon said with a small laugh. She felt bad for lying but she knew telling them the truth was more dangerous than the lie.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you." the steward said over the PA, making Rhiannon laugh.

"He's talking about the TARDIS right?" Rose asked.

"I think he is." Rhiannon said. "Are you OK?"

"I think I will be." Rose said. "But I thought they would be speaking alien languages but I hear English."

"I think that is something that you should talk to the Doctor about." Rhiannon said.

"Talk to me about what?" The Doctor said.

"I think I'm let you guys talk." Rhiannon said, not giving either of them the chance to stop her she rushed out the room. She walked down to the corridor where she knew she would find Raffalo's tools. She found the discarded tools she was looking for. She bend down and pulled out a flat pry-bar, she took the pry-bar back to the room where the Doctor and Rose were.

"Tell you what." she heard the Doctor as she reentered the room. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose teased.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" the Doctor smiled.

"No, I failed hullabaloo." Rose giggled.

"Gods," Rhiannon said. "You two are so cute." She giggled as Rose's face turned beet red.

"Oh. There you go." the Doctor said handing Rose's phone back to her. Rose called her mother but Rhiannon paid no mind to it. "So what's your story?"

"Just appeared here." Rhiannon shrugged. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. Just luckily the Face of Boe knows future me."

"So did he tell you why your here?" he asked.

"No," she said sadly. "Though he is known to be rather cryptic." She stiffened her stance, knowing what is to happen next.

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." Rose said to her mother before she hung up. Rose stood there astonished for a moment, then turned to look at the Doctor and Rhiannon.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." the Doctor smiled.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose said still in a bit of shock.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." the Doctor said. The hull of Platform One shook. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Nope, that is definitely not normal, nor a gravity pocket." Rhiannon said quietly.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." the steward said over the PA. Rhiannon dropped the pry-bar near the door.

"How 'd you know he was going to blame it on a gravity pocket?" Rose asked as the girls followed the Doctor back to the observation deck.

"I just knew." Rhiannon said. "I can't really say how."

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," he said as he opened a panel. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." the tree from Cheam, named Jabe said as she came up to them.

"Yeah, they sound odd. I can't place it but they sound stranded like they are trying much harder than necessary," Rhiannon said.

"Fantastic," he smiled at Rhiannon but then turned back to Jabe. "Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife and her sister." Gesturing to Rhiannon then to Rose.

"She's not my wife." the Doctor said.

"Partner?"

"No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever we are, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. We'll going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose said rather snidely.

"Rose, I think you should go with him." Rhiannon said.

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Keep him out of trouble." Rhiannon winked at Rose. "I'll go speak with Cindy Jackson."

"OK," Rose said. Rhiannon turned around and walked straight to Cassandra, fully prepared to give her a piece of her mind. Anger began to radiate from Rhiannon as she approached Cassandra. Rhiannon tried hard to calm herself before fully approaching Cassandra. She thought about the Doctor in the vent with Rose and Jabe. Knowing that she was doing all she could to save Jabe, because she also knew that if she saved Jabe then Rose might have died instead. The universe is all about balance, and saving people would upset the balance a bit but not enough to cause a paradox.

"Can I help you?" Cassandra asked snidely. All her anger she had just put off, started to boil inside her again. Taking a deep breath she smiled again.

"How are you Lady Cassandra?" Rhiannon asked sweetly. So sweetly that she saw Cassandra's surgeons shutter.

"I am well," Cassandra said. "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little girl, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"So the last human, how come you call yourself that?" Rhiannon said sweetly but not like the greeting. "Where did all the other humans go?"

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said.

"So you have no right to call yourself the last human." Rhiannon said sweetly, she watched the surgeons shutter again.

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled." Cassandra said bitterly. "Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them?" Rhiannon shook her head, not to answer her question but to keep from screaming a the thing in front of her. "Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind." Rhiannon said as her smile faded.

"I kept myself pure." Cassandra said.

"How many operations have you had, in order to stay 'pure'?" Rhiannon asked bitterly.

"Seven hundred and eight." Cassandra responded as if she was proud that she had be nipped and tucked until she was just lips and skin. "Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rhiannon. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die." Rhiannon said.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Cassandra said.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline," Rhiannon said her anger showing in her voice.

"Oh, well. What do you know." Cassandra said with a great deal of disgust.

"I know that you are an irritating Humanish being, 'cause as far as I see if there are only two humans aboard this Platform One that is Rose Tyler and I!" Rhiannon couldn't help but yell at Cassandra. "All that made you human you threw away like it was inhuman! So you stand there and talk about the evolution of man, like it is wrong, when you aren't even human anymore! The only thing here that is wrong is you so good day!" Rhiannon walked toward the hallway knowing what was next, because she had made Cassandra angrier than Rose did in the original time line from the show, which kind of made Rhiannon happy.

* * *

Just as she thought the Adherents of the Repeated Meme knocked her out from behind so she never saw them but she knew what happened once she passed out. She woke up just as the computer said; "Sun filter descending"

"Ahh.. Fiddle sticks!" Rhiannon shouted as she ran up to the door and then banged on it. "Help me!" She banged harder on the door. "Let me out, please!"

"Anyone in there?" she heard the Doctor ask.

"Yeah, it's Rhiannon!" she shouted. "Please open the door."

"Hold on," he said. "Give us two ticks."

"Sun filter rising," the computer said.

"Thanks Doctor," Rhiannon sighed.

"Sun filter descending." the computer said.

"Just what we need." he said. Rhiannon heard the sarcasm in his voice. "The computer's getting clever."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose shouted.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." he said,

"Open the door!" Rose shouted at him. "It's gonna kill her."

"I know!" he shouted back. Just then Rhiannon heard the control panel zap and fizzle out.

"Sun filter rising." the computer announced.

"Thanks again." Rhiannon said.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. " he said as she heard him hit the door. "Stay there!"

"No worries." she said as she picked up the pry-bar, but quickly released it because it was too hot to touch. "Of course. Duh! Metal plus heat equals burned hands." She sighed as she walked back down the stair and sat on the bottom step. With no one around for her to talk to she was left to her own thoughts which were dangerous. She smiled as she let is soak in that she had met THE DOCTOR from Doctor Who. She giggled at the thought. She had even surprised herself with her acting, it was a little overwhelming that she was in his presence, and in the presence of all the aliens. She wanted to squeal like a true fan girl, but she knew that if she gave pause to do so then people would die. Life was far more important then her fan girl fits.

* * *

Time passed and the exo-glass began to crack and show the hot sun light through so she moved to avoid the light, knowing the light would kill her. A countdown to Earth death began to run out. Rhiannon didn't panic because she knew that once the force-field was up then the exo-glass would repair and she would be free. Though she couldn't lie, she was afraid. She climbed back up the stairs and curled up at the bottom of the door. She prayed that she had chosen right. The count got to 1 and then the computer said; "Exo-glass repaired, exo-glass repaired."

Rhiannon let out a loud sigh, then the door she was leaning on flew open so she fell back and laughed. Quickly she stood up and headed to the Manchester Suite knowing who did this and getting very cross at them. Cassandra. And having seen the Doctor reverse of teleport before, she was confident that she could do it. When she entered the Suite she saw that the Moxx of Balhoon lived and so did Jabe which made her smile slightly but she was still so angry it must have shown on her face because the Face of Boe asked; " _Are you OK, Rhiannon_?" She knew that he had made it where everyone heard what he said, because everyone then looked to her with concern.

"Just PEACHY," she said with a great deal of sarcasm and anger. "I'm just full of ideas, so many ideas!" She ran to the ostrich egg that Cassandra had brought. Without saying anything busted the egg open and every gasp, as a devise was revealed. She picked up the devise and twisted the dial just as the Doctor had, and Cassandra reappeared.

"You should have seen the looks on their-" Cassandra said but noticed that she had been teleported back. "Oh."

"Hello, thing." Rhiannon said, her anger was seething at this point she knew that the Doctor would see this and tried to calm down.

"Oh, Rhiannon," Cassandra said in fear. "You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"You killed the Steward," Rhiannon bit out. She didn't even see the Doctor and Rose enter the Suite as she continued. "And you threatened people that I care about and that with me, is the worst thing you could every do!"

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." Cassandra said. "Take me to court, then and watch me smile and cry and flutter."

"And creak?" Rhiannon said her anger still not subsiding.

"What?" Cassandra said.

"Your drying out." Rhiannon stated simply.

"What? Ah!" Cassandra said with a great deal of panic. "Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." the Doctor said coldly. That is when Rhiannon knew he was on her side with this. He even walked over to be as her side, then Rose followed him.

"Have pity!" Cassandra pleaded. "Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor, Rhiannon. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"I am out of pity," Rhiannon said this time without anger but with a great deal of hurt in her voice. And the Doctor didn't miss the hurt in her voice or the anger and hurt that rolled off her in waves. He was shocked, he could feel her pain and anger in his head, just as he used to feel Time Lords. He decided to dismiss the thought until later.

"Doctor help her." Rose said with pity in her voice.

"Everything has its time." he said.

"And everything dies." Rhiannon said. The pain coming off her by this point was so strong that Rose was feeling it.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra exclaimed as she was ripped apart with only the Doctor and Rhiannon watching the whole time.

* * *

The Doctor and Rhiannon helped everyone out. Until it was just Rose, the Doctor, Rhiannon and the Face of Boe. Rhiannon walked up to the Face of Boe. _How are you Rhee?_ He said in her mind. _You got far angrier than I have ever seen you._

 _Be thankful._ She replied. _I only get that angry if someone is threatening someone I care for without probable cause._

 _Ahh.._ He said sadly. _So you have been this angry in my presence before but I just never knew._

 _Probably but I don't like to show my angry to many people but sometimes it's unavoidable._ She replied sadly.

 _Stay with the Doctor._ He said sternly. _He will help you and you will help him._

 _Yeah right like the Doctor is going to waltz in here and just say;_ She started

"Rhiannon, do you want to come with me?" The Doctor asked as he came into the room a smiled plastered on his face. She just looked at him in shock, which made him frown. "That is unless Boe, has something he needs you for."

" _I have no need of her at this time._ " the Face of Boe said.

"Yes I will go with you." Rhiannon said finally finding her voice. The Doctor widely smiled at her which made her smile widely at him. She walked up to him so he offered her an arm.

"Shall we?" he asked still grinning.

"We shall," she nodded to him then took his arm. They walked together until they came upon Rose then he let go of Rhiannon. She noticed that Rose was looking out at the destroyed Earth sadly. "Are you OK, Rose?"

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" Rose said.

"Come with me, both of you," he said, offering Rose a hand. They walked hand in hand to the TARDIS, with Rhiannon following behind. Once they are all in the TARDIS, Rhiannon feels a buzzing in her mind so she smiled knowing that it was the TARDIS greeting her. The Doctor let go of Rose to flip switches and pull levers. The TARDIS engines wheezed and then stopped as quick as they started. Rhiannon smiled at the sound remembering the words of the Moment from the Doctor Who episode 'Day of the Doctor.'

"You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes."

"Yes. Yes, I like to think it does."

"To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost. Even you."

It wasn't he favorite line from that episode but it was so true, that fact made her love it all the same. She smiled brightly, brighter than she had smiled in three years. This was going to be one of the best birthday she had in a long time. Cause the sound of the TARDIS did just that it brought her some hope. She hadn't noticed that Rose and the Doctor were walking to the door until the Doctor was getting ready to pass her. "Are you coming?" he asked bluntly. "Or are you going to stare at her all day?"

"Oh, I am coming," Rhiannon said with a grin. "Just admiring your magnificent ship." He grinned at her and offered her a hand. She took his hand and let him led her out to a sea of people.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't." he said solemnly as they joined Rose once they were near Rose he let go of Rhiannon. "One day it's all gone. Even the sky." He paused and Rhiannon knew what he was to say next was hurting him to say. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war and we lost." he said sadly.

"A war with who?" she asked but received no answer. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord." he said. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

"There's us." she said as she moved between Rhiannon and the Doctor. She grabbed both their hands.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he said looking down at Rose.

"I don't know." she said quietly. "I want. Oh, can you smell chips?"

"Yeah!" he laughed. "Yeah."

"I smell fries," Rhiannon teased.

"Fries?" Rose asked.

"Fries are what Americans call chips." Rhiannon replied laughing, Rose shook her had at the older woman.

"I want chips." Rose said.

"Me too." he said with a smile.

"Why not?" Rhiannon said. "I haven't had anything to eat today."

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose said to the Doctor.

"No money." he said.

"What sort of man are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." she teased. "We've only got five billion years till the shops close." She then pulled them both to the nearest chip shop. Rhiannon laughed because Rose was reminding Rhiannon of her little sister, though the longer she thought about her little sister her laugh died and she frowned. The Doctor took notice of the changed in Rhiannon's mood.

The chip shop that Rose led them to had outside eating, and once Rose let go of Rhiannon she sat down at a table not too far from the building. The Doctor joined her but Rose went inside to get their chips. He looked at Rhiannon really taking her in. "You're human right?" he said.

"Yeah, at least last I checked." she laughed. "Though with my family, it wouldn't surprise me to find out I was only part human." He laughed with her.

"You said you appeared at Platform One?" he asked trying to understand not only the woman before him but also the reason he felt like he knew her but that was impossible. Not to mention he couldn't see her time line like he could with others.

"Yes," she replied. "I was running, like I do every morning. Then suddenly, what only could be compared to a rip in space and time. Because it was strange, I tried to stop but it was like the rip was pulling me in." The Doctor sat there for a bit thinking.

"Must've been a rift, but there aren't any in America that I know of." he mumbled to himself. Rhiannon knew she lost him to his own thought so she figured she would get lost in her own. She knew there was no way that she was in her universe. Which meant that the rift took her to another universe entirely. "Rhiannon, hey Rhiannon!"

"Sorry, what?" she said. The Doctor and Rose who had set down with the chips.

"What do you want with your chips?" Rose asked. "I like salt and vinegar."

"Ketchup will be fine." Rhiannon replied.

"So, what's got you so worked up that you didn't hear us?" Rose asked.

"Oh," Rhiannon said, the thought of telling them about her family crossed her mind, but fear arose with it. "Um.." The Face of Boe had told her to tell him but she was afraid of braking down. She hated to cry in front of others. But she swallowed hard. "Doctor." He looked her in the eyes and she did in turn. "You know how you said, that your planet had burned?" All he did was nod and so did Rose. "My world burned. Not in a literal sense." Rhiannon sighed. "Three years ago, my apartment burned down." She began to shake as she fought the tears that were dangerously close to spilling from her eyes. "My husband and my daughter were inside when it burned." Saying it aloud was all it took for her to start crying.

Rose moved to sit closer and hold on Rhiannon as she lowered her head to the table and let lose the tsunami of tears. The Doctor looked on as the hurt from her almost matched his on. He knew her pain even felt it some himself. She felt alone and lost. He felt alone. He didn't believe in destiny but this meeting was almost as if someone was controlling his life. He didn't like that feeling. He still intended on helping Rhiannon find her way home or at the very least find her a new one.

"Rhiannon," he said her name so softly she feel her heart flutter. "I will help you find where you belong." The tsunami of tears subsided and she gave him a nod in understanding. "Come on let's go." Rose let go of Rhiannon, so they could get up and follow the Doctor who was already almost to the TARDIS. Though Rhiannon grabbed a fry and stuffed it in her mouth, before joining them.

* * *

Notes: I didn't change much. Just tried to refine the story a bit. I hope you enjoy the changes.


	2. Trying to Save SomeoneThe Unquiet Dead

Chapter 2:

Trying to Save Someone/The Unquiet Dead

By: Izzy

They entered the TARDIS together hand in hand, with the Doctor in the middle, Rose to his left and Rhiannon to his right. "Rhiannon, you can straighten yourself up in the bathroom down the hall, take a left, then a right, fifth door on the right," he said.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said as she disappeared down the corridor.

"Well while she's straightening up why don't we get under way?" he asked Rose with a smile. She nodded and smiled back. "Hold that down." He pointed to a lever near where they stood. He jumped to the other side of the console. Rose walk closer and took the lever and held it down. Just then Rhiannon had came back into the console room. "Just in time Rhiannon, hold that down." He smiled at her and pointed to a button between him and Rose, just out of their reach. Rhiannon happily ran to the console to hold down the button. "I promised Rose a time machine and that's what she's getting. You've both seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happens in 1860?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said grinning. "Let's find out. Hold on, here we go." The TARDIS jerked and wheezed as they landed knocking all three of them on their backs. All three of them laughed hard. The Doctor looked over at Rhiannon and was happy that she was laughing.

"Blimey!" Rose said laughing.

"You're telling me." Rhiannon said with a smile.

"Are you both all right?" the Doctor said.

"Will be," Rhiannon said rubbing her sore behind.

"Yeah. I think so." Rose said as he helped her up then Rhiannon. "Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"

"I did it!" he exclaimed, "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose said.

"All yours." he said gesturing to the door.

"But, it's like, think about it, though." Rose said with a great deal of excitement in her voice. "Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life." he said smiling.

"Better with us." Rose said as she gestured back and forth between herself and Rhiannon. "Come on, then." Rose tried to pull Rhiannon but she stood fast. Making Rose look at her confused.

"If we go out there like this we'll cause a riot and not the good kind either." Rhiannon said. "Doctor, is there a wardrobe where we can change?" She already knew the question but she knew that she shouldn't know so she had to act like she didn't know.

" Yeah," he said rather impressed with Rhiannon. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. And hurry up!" Both the girls left the Doctor with his thoughts. He now knew Rhiannon's pain however there was still a great deal he didn't know about her; like how can he feel her even now just like he could a Time Lord from when the Time Lords were alive. Also he knew there was more to her pain than what she had revealed to them. It was like she blamed herself for the fire. He was pulled from his thoughts as Rose entered the room, he looked at her with amazement. "Blimey."

"Don't laugh," she said.

"You look beautiful," he said then quickly added. "Considering."

"Considering what?" she asked slightly offended.

"That you're human." he said simply.

"I think that's a compliment." she said shaking her head. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper." he said. "Where's Rhiannon?"

"Oh," Rose said as she turned to look in the hall for the older woman that was right behind her. "She was just behind me a second ago. Hold on, I'll go find her." Rose disappeared back into the hall. She returned after a bit with Rhiannon who was wearing her elbow length gloves, with a long black sleeveless dress suitable for the 1860s, a pearl necklace, and a lace shawl. Her hair was still in a bun but it was now a bit more stylish braided instead of messy. When she stepped you could see her black boots.

The Doctor looked at her and couldn't breath even with his respiratory bypass system. She took his breath away and she was human, a stupid ape. He shook his head lightly trying to shake the thought of her being a stupid ape. She was not stupid. "Blimey," he said breathlessly.

It surprised Rose that he reacted like this, to Rhiannon. "Thanks," Rhiannon responded quietly. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door and Rose got excited and ran to the door with renewed vigor.

"This one's mine." Rose said with a grin. She timidly stepped out the door in to the snow covered alleyway. Rhiannon waited until Rose was fully out of the TARDIS before Rhiannon stepped outside as well. Rhiannon was more taken back by that fact she was in Cardiff than the fact she was in the past. She had never been very far from Indiana, the farthest she had been from Indiana was Virginia, when she has swam in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Ready for this?" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS. Offering both girls a hand. Rhiannon took his right with a smile, and Rose his left. "Here we go. History." The three of them walked together all three of them grinning. Rhiannon felt a little less lonely now that she had Rose and the Doctor. And the Doctor felt a little less lonely because he could feel Rhiannon in his head.

As they walked the Doctor felt like he was wrong about the time so he let go of the girls and bought a newspaper and he flipped it open. "I got the flight a bit wrong." he said as he looked at the paper.

"I don't care." Rose said.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." he said.

"I don't care." she repeated

"And it's not Naples." he said.

"I don't care." she repeated again

"It's Cardiff." he said plainly.

"Right." she said as she stopped.

"I don't care." Rhiannon said trying her best to mock Rose. Rose looked at Rhiannon with great annoyance but then laughed. Rhiannon grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to follow the Doctor. They wondered around for a bit then a piercing scream cut through the night.

"That's more like it!"The Doctor exclaimed as he tossed the paper behind him. The three of them ran toward the scream, Rhiannon never letting go of Rose. Rhiannon was still trying to decide if she should follow Sneed or if Rose should. Rhiannon knew things could change by her being there so she decided that she was going to put herself in Rose's place so that Rose wouldn't have the possibility of dying.

They entered the theater together pushing through the people as they screamed and fled. The Doctor pushed through first and climbed up on to the stage. Rhiannon let go of Rose and moved towards the old lady that was the cause of the fear. Rhiannon wanted to get there before Rose noticed. "Hey, leave her be," Rhiannon shouted. "Doctor I'll get 'em."

"Be Careful!" he shouted back. Rhiannon smiled at his concern. She followed Sneed and Gwyneth outside to their carriage.

"Gwyneth," Rhiannon said. "Please let us help you." Gwyneth was taken back by the fact that a stranger knew her name but before she could ask much more Sneed sprang into action covering up his tracks by putting Rhiannon to sleep with chloroform.

"What did you do that for?" Gwyneth asked rather harshly.

"She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse. Legs." Sneed commanded. Gwyneth did as she was told but she wanted to know more about this strange woman. Gwyneth made up her mind that after the woman woke that she would talk with her. Gwyneth help Sneed get Rhiannon's body in to the carriage.

Gwyneth could see Rhiannon's dreams; _A little girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and the cutest smile._ The image made a tear form in Gwyneth's eyes.

"Girl, hurry up," he said. Gwyneth tried to push aside the images of Rhiannon's dreams.

Gwyneth climbed into the carriage along with Sneed, and they traveled back to the morgue. But on the way images of Rhiannon's dreams kept creeping into Gwyneth's mind. _A tall handsome man that would hold Rhiannon and whisper she is the most beautiful person in the world._ Gwyneth tried again to shake the images, but as she did she started to cry. She wiped the tears and looked at them confused she didn't understand why these happy memories would cause anyone to be sad. She helped him get get Rhiannon back to the viewing room, placed her in a coffin. Then they put the old woman back in her coffin. They left the room and locked the door.

* * *

Rhiannon woke up at the sound of the door locking. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a coffin, and that creeped her out. She sat up and sighed knowing where they put her. She tried to get up without breaking the coffin, but sadly the coffin was not build that sturdy, so she broke the side when she leaned to get up. She fell out of the coffin, suddenly the dead bodies started to get up too. She sighed again and tried to get up but her body ached and was slow to respond.

The zombies broke their coffins too and got up to give Rhiannon chase. She stood up as quickly as her body would allow. She knew the Doctor would be here so, but she groaned about having to call for his help. She hated being the damsel in distress. "Here goes nothing," she thought aloud as she ran to the door and began to beat it down. "Help me! Let me out!"

"I hear her!" Rhiannon heard Rose shout. She knew that meant that the Doctor was about to kick down the door and that the male zombie was going to grab her and that creeped her out too. Just as she finished remembering what happened the male zombie grabbed her and the door was kicked in.

"I think this is my dance." the Doctor said as he pulled Rhiannon free from the male zombie's grasp.

"It's a prank." Dickens said as he came up from behind the Doctor. "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not." the Doctor said. "The dead are walking." He looked down at Rhiannon and smiled. "Hi."

"Greetings," she said with a smile. "Greetings, Charles Dickens." She waved to the other man.

"Hello," said Dickens a bit confused.

"How did you-" the Doctor started but stopped knowing that they didn't really have time. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Failing." the male zombie spoke with the voice of many. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" With that the gas creatures left the dead bodies. Rhiannon knew their name and intent but she knew that if she told them she would have to explain now she knew.

"To answer your question Doctor," Rhiannon said. "I have seen a few pictures of Charles. And Christmas Carol is one of my favor Christmas stories." She looked up at the Doctor to see him nod in understanding. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? Sneed?" Sneed shuttered at his name being said by Rhiannon, not because it was cold or angry but because she said it sweetly with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Yes, this way." he said grimy. He led them to a sitting room not too far away. Rhiannon knew she had scared the poor man but she also knew that Rose wanted a piece of him. And Rhiannon would let Rose have it.

"First of all you kidnap my best friend," Rose starts in on him the moment he and Dickens have sat down. "Then you stuck her in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave her to die!"

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed shouted back at Rose.

"So come on, talk!" she shouted

"It's not my fault. It's this house." he said with a great deal of fear in his voice. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs." He looked over at Dickens and saw that Dickens was offended by his comment so he tried to correct himself "The dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommy rot." Dickens said.

"You witnessed it." Sneed tried to argue. "Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." Gwyneth said as she set a cup on the mantle beside the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a strange look and Rhiannon smiled at Gwyneth knowing that this was Rhiannon's chance to talk to Gwyneth without Rose or the Doctor coming in. Rhiannon followed Gwyneth to the pantry.

"Hello, Gwyneth," Rhiannon said with a smile on her face. "I wanted to talk to you away from the others. But you probably knew that already."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwyneth said as she turned from the dishes to look Rhiannon in the face.

"You don't have to call me a lady," Rhiannon said.

"But you are of noble blood,"

"Yes, I am but my grandfather gave that up when he came to America."

"But that is not the only noble blood you have, your great great grandmother was a Princess."

"Yes, but she left her tribe to marry a Irishman."

"Well then what would you have me call you?"

"Rhiannon. But my lineage is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, but I have a question for you."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Why does it hurt you to remember them?"

"I feel lonely without them. It hurts because they are still not here. And I wanted to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman." Rhiannon was trying not to cry, but when she gives her word, she does her best to go through with it.

"She is pretty. I know you don't believe as I do but they are smiling down on you from heaven."

"You're sweet. But I want to let you know about what is going to happen."

"I have seen it, if I go into the arch in the morgue I will die but I will also help them."

"Yes, and tell you that they are not as they seem."

"Yes, but I also saw in your head that if I don't help them, they could force their way through and do more damage than if I help them. Why don't you sing anymore?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you don't fear my ability and reading you is easy, like reading a book."

"Yes, well I am not holding back from you. But to answer your question; I just don't have anyone that will listen to me sing so I stopped."

"The Doctor would listen. Also you need to tell him about your empathy. He can feel you like I can read you."

"But he hasn't said anything."

"He is waiting for the right moment." Rhiannon watched as Gwyneth's eyes went wide. Rhiannon had been fearing this moment when Gwyneth looked deep into Rhiannon's future. "America, looks so amazing. But you were not happy there in Muncie. But you know the Doctor better than anyone else. You know his life even his future, and he is hope to you." Gwyneth gasped before she finished. "The things you've been through, I'm so sorry. The darkness. The Emerald Dragon. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Emerald Dragon? That is my mother's spirit guardian."

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it, but you make me feel so comfortable."

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" the Doctor said surprising Rhiannon.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head." Gwyneth replied.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." he said. Rhiannon looked away from both of them. Gwyneth now knew what she needed to do and the ball was in her court.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts. " Gwyneth said.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." he said. Confused that Rhiannon was not looking at him or Gwyneth but dismissed it.

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked.

"We're going to have a séance." he said smiling. Rhiannon didn't have to see him to know he was smiling she heard it in his voice.

"Not without Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said. Rhiannon turned to look at Gwyneth puzzled. "I want you to help me." Gwyneth looked at Rhiannon and Rhiannon knew why. Gwyneth had to die but she didn't have to die alone.

"Sure, I will help." Rhiannon said smiling. They all went into the dining room, where a round table awaited them. Gwyneth sat down with her back to the fireplace, with Rhiannon to Gwyneth's right and the Doctor to her left, Rose sat by Rhiannon, Dickens sat next to Rose, and Sneed sat between the Doctor and Dickens. Rhiannon held Gwyneth's hand. "Breath, you need to relax. Relaxing your body is the first step to this."

"I can't take part in this." Dickens said standing.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." the Doctor said.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." Dickens said with a snort. "Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." Pointing to Rhiannon.

"Now, don't antagonize her." the Doctor said with a little bit of anger that he didn't even know he felt. But he tried to cover up the anger by making a light joke. "I love a happy medium."

"I can't believe you said that," Rose whispered.

"I can," Rhiannon whispered back with a large smile on her face.

"Come on," the Doctor started. "Sit down, we might need you." He turned to nod at Rhiannon.

"Now relax," Rhiannon said. "Close your eyes and listen to my voice. You should be able to feel them."

"I can." Gwyneth whispered slightly scared.

"Now, Gwyneth remember that I will not leave you." Rhiannon said. "There is nothing to fear I will protect you. When you are ready reach out and pull them forth."

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked as whispers filled the air.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens said harshly.

"Look at her." Rose said nodding to Gwyneth.

"You're doing good Gwyneth," Rhiannon said. "I'm still here. Pull them through." With that Gwyneth had the courage to pull them forth and they appeared behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side." Dickens said in shock.

"The other side of the universe." Rhiannon and the Doctor said at the same time, however only Rose heard Rhiannon.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us." the Gelth said using a child's voice that echoed and Gwyneth to speak.

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor said.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." the Gelth replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." the Gelth said. Rhiannon forgot how angry this little display made her but she tried to shield her anger from the Doctor since she now knew he could feel her.

"Why, what happened?" he said.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." the Gelth responded. Rhiannon was failing at this point of blocking it all from the Doctor, because she saw him giving her a strange look.

"War? What war?" Dickens asked, pulling the Doctor's attention from Rhiannon and back to the Gelth and she thanked the Goddess for that.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed." the Gelth said. "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." the Doctor said.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again." the Gelth said, sending another wave of anger through Rhiannon. "We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."

"But we can't." Rose said. She had morals and while Rhiannon did too. This was within Rhiannon's morals but not Rose's.

"Why not?" he bit out.

"It's not. I mean, it's not-" Rose started.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." he bit out. Rhiannon had a feeling that her anger was rubbing off on him, because that was a bit harsher than she remembered it in the show.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." the Gelth said as they disappeared. After they were gone Gwyneth passed out on the table.

"Gwyneth?" Rhiannon and Rose asked with equal concern.

"All true." Dickens said in shock.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked Dickens.

"It's all true." he repeated. The Doctor helped Rhiannon get Gwyneth to a sofa. After they made sure she was comfortable, he grabbed Rhiannon's hand and pulled her down the hall so no one would hear.

"What was that?" he asked anger was lacing his voice, but she could tell he was trying to contain it.

"I'm an empath," she said. "I have done this type of thing before. Just not on this scale."

"What do you mean, 'not on this scale'?" he asked in the same tone.

"The Gelth are powerful," she said. "I can feel all the war emotions from them. They are still sore about the war."

"So you are against helping them?" he asked harsher than he intended.

"I'm not against helping them," she said. "In fact I will do all I can to help." He stood there in shock, this woman confused him. She said she is an empath which explains how he feels her, but even after feeling the war scared Gelth, she was still willing to help them. Maybe she would be willing to help him? He mentally shook his head trying to get rid of that thought.

"Alright." he said quietly. And let go of her hand he just then realized that he was still holding.

"If you ask me anything, I will not lie," she said, he looked at her shocked.

"Where 'd that come from?" he asked his tone much lighter than his earlier questions.

"I wanted you to know." she said simply. "But just know that sometimes I don't always think to tell someone something, so you have to ask." He nodded and she figured their talk was over so she started to walk back to the room were everyone was.

"Why do you wear elbow length gloves all the time?" he asked. He wondered that when she had changed into the 1860s attire. The smile Rhiannon had on her face disappeared and it was replaced with a face of pure pain, that he couldn't see but he could feel.

"Because underneath is a painful reminder of my failure and my loss." she said as she turned to face him, he looked at her confused. "When the apartment was on fire, I was the first to wake up. I woke Matt, my husband, he told me to go for help, that he would get our daughter, Jenny. I left the apartment and yelled for help but over my yelling and the sound of the fire I could hear and feel the fear Jenny was feeling. I turned back right as the," She paused with her story trying to fight back the tears. "Roof caved in, on to them both." Tears silently slid down her face. "I tried to move the burning rubble." She removed the gloves to show the Doctor her scars. The scars were all from third degree burns, from finger tips to just before her elbows. "I was burned badly, but I couldn't save them. Because they were already dead."

He felt bad about asking so he pulled her into a long hug letting her cry silently against him. They remained like that for a long while. He sent her calming waves through her empathy, and rubbed her back at the same time, trying his best to soothe her. He breathed in her scent of Tee Tree and Japanese cherry blossom, strangely the scent calmed him and fit her. Sweet, but saucy to all those that would do harm to the people she loved and cared for.

She felt safe again, and at first she felt like that was betraying Matt. But she knew he would want her to be here, saving lives, and finding comfort. She stopped crying but they stayed like that for a bit longer, just enjoying the closeness. He released her from their hug. "Let's go back," he said quietly. She nodded and they walked in just as Gwyneth awoke.

"It's all right. You just sleep." Rose said to Gwyneth. Rhiannon returned to Gwyneth's side. Rose moved so Rhiannon could get closer.

"But my angels, miss." Gwyneth said looking at Rose. "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

"They do need you, Gwyneth." Rhiannon replied before the Doctor had the chance.

"You're they're only chance of survival." he said.

"She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this." Rose said handing Gwyneth a glass of water.

"Explain it to us. What are they?" Sneed said.

"Aliens." the Doctor replied.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" Sneed asked trying to make sense of all that has happen.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." the Doctor said as he pointed up to the sky.

"Brecon?" Sneed offered.

"Close." the Doctor said with a smile. "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens said.

"They're not having her." Rose said with anger in her voice. Rhiannon decided to stay out of this for a bit just until she felt needed.

"But she can help." the Doctor said. "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible." Dickens said in amazement. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system. It might work." the Doctor said with a smile.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people." Rose argued as she got up and looked at the Doctor.

"Why not? It's like recycling." he countered.

"Seriously though, you can't." she said getting angry that the Doctor was even thinking this.

"Seriously though, I can." he said also getting angry.

"It's just wrong," Rose said a little calmer. "Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death."

"Do you carry a donor card?" he asked her.

"That's different. That's-" she started but was cut off by him.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality." he said harshly. "Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't care. They're not using her." Rose shouted.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth piped up and Rose turned around to see Gwyneth sitting up on the sofa.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on." Rose said calmly.

"No," Rhiannon finally spoke up. "YOU don't understand what is going on here. She is fully aware of all risks." The Doctor looked confused at Rhiannon's outburst.

"Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said calmly as she sat up. Rhiannon hated being called a lady but she let it slide. "You don't have to fight my battles." Rhiannon nodded, and Gwyneth looked back to Rose. "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair." Rose said quietly as she turned to face Gwyneth.

"It's true, though," Gwyneth said. "Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." the Doctor said.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission." Gwyneth said. "So tell me."

"We need to find the rift." the Doctor said. "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue." Sneed said.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asked.

"But, before I do this," Gwyneth said as she once again looked a Rhiannon. "I want you to sing to me."

"Sing?" Rhiannon asked as she looked a Gwyneth puzzled.

"Yes," Gwyneth nodded. "The song you always hold in your heart."

"Rhiannon?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, your name sake song," Gwyneth said. Rhiannon nodded in understanding and moved to get comfortable in a nearby chair. She started to sing.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight  
and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try?  
And he says, "Rhiannon, Don't go."  
And he says, "Rhiannon, stay."  
And he says, "I still cry out for you.  
Don't leave me, don't leave me."

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night.  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight.  
And who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try?

She is like a cat in the dark,  
then baby, she is your darkness.  
She rules her life like a fine skylark,  
when the sky is starless.  
Once in a million years a lady like her rises.  
Oh no, Rhiannon, you cry, but she's gone  
Your life knows no answer, Your life knows no answer.

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

She rings like a bell through the night.  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight.  
And who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try? Say, would you even try?

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Your dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Your dreams unwind  
And still it's hard to find, I know.  
Your dreams unwind  
And still it's a state of mind, I know  
Dreams unwind  
And still it's hard to find, I know  
Dreams unwind  
And still it's a state of mind, I know

Take me like the wind, child  
Take me with the sky  
Take me now  
Take me like the wind, baby  
Take me with the sky  
All the same  
All the same  
All the same, Rhiannon  
All the same  
Baby, all the same  
All the same

And he still cries out for her,  
"Don't leave me now."

The Doctor was in awe at Rhiannon's voice and the emotion in the song. And how it fit, the rift talking her away. And how he now felt that if she ever tried to leave him he would be hurt, he would ask her to stay if she tried. He mentally tried to shake the idea of her ever leaving him. "That was beautiful." Rose said.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said. "Most people hate their name sake songs but I love mine. My mum loves Fleetwood Mac."

"Wait your name's Welsh, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said with a smile. "My first name is Welsh, my middle name English, and my last is Romanian." She laughed. "Goes to show that I am truly from the States." She turned to look into Gwyneth's eyes. "Ready for this?"

"I think so," Gwyneth replied. Everyone traveled down to the morgue.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." he said, as they entered and saw the dead bodies with sheets over them.  
"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't." Rose said. Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux, changing every second." he said. "Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." He snapped his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Dickens said.

"Here they come." Rose said. A Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway.

"You've come to help," the Gelth said. "Praise the Doctor. Praise him." Rhiannon rolled her eyes once again. She wanted to scream for this to stop, to yell at the Gelth as she had Cassandra but she knew that this needed to happen.

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose pleaded.

"Hurry!" the Gelth urged. "Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer," the Doctor said. "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"

"My angels," Gwyneth said. "I can help them live." Rhiannon sighed, she felt no fear from Gwyneth as she looked upon the archway and the Gelth. Rhiannon sighed, Gwyneth didn't fear death.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" he said.

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth said.

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth confirmed as she moved into place.

"You don't have to do this," Rose said. Rhiannon felt Rose's fear, fear not for herself but for Gwyneth.

"My angels," Gwyneth said.

"Establish the bridge." the Gelth commanded. "Reach out to the void. Let us through!"

"Yes, I can see you," Gwyneth said. "I can see you. Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing," the Gelth said.

"Come to me," Gwyneth urged. "Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun. The bridge is made," the Gelth said as Gwyneth opened her mouth letting blue gas pore from her.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." the Gelth said as the Gelth that was hovering above Gwyneth turned Red with sharp teeth and it's voice became deep and hard. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number," Dickens said.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." the Gelth said as the room was flooded with them. They enter the dead. Rhiannon tried to move to Sneed but the Doctor pulled her away from the zombies as they approached Sneed.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master," Sneed begged. "This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose and Rhiannon said, but it was too late Sneed was killed by one of the zombies.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor said as they backed away from the archway.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." the Gelth 'Sneed' said.

"No." Dickens said.

"We need bodies," 'Sneed' said. "All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Send them back now!"

"Three more bodies," the Gelth in the archway said. "Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." Rhiannon, Rose, and the Doctor were forced back into a gate.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" Dickens said as Rhiannon felt the fear consume him as he bolted from the room. Rhiannon, Rose, and the Doctor went into the gate, which was just out of the reach of the zombies.

"Give yourself to glory," the Gelth said. "Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you!" the Doctor shouted. "I pitied you!" Rhiannon could feel the guilt and shame consuming him.

"We don't want your pity," the Gelth said. "We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Not while I'm alive," he proclaimed.

"Then live no more," the Gelth said.

"But I can't die," Rose said. "Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Rhiannon was trying to stay up right from all the fear in the room. It was beginning to consume her.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Rose asked slightly panicked.

"Time isn't a straight line," he explained. "It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you both here."

"It's not your fault," Rose said. "I wanted to come."

"And I landed in your lap," Rhiannon said trying to joke.

"What about me?" he said. "I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose said as she nodded towards the zombies. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Too much fire in me not to." Rhiannon said with a forced smile.

"All together?" Rose asked as she looked at him on her left and Rhiannon to her right.

"Yeah." he said.

"Always!" Rhiannon declared, with a real smile now on her face. Rose grabbed both of her friends hands.

"I'm so glad I met you both." he said.

"Me too," Rose said.

"I'll never regret it," Rhiannon said.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Dickens shouted as he came back in. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" the Doctor was confused for a minute.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Dickens shouted.

"Brilliant. Gas." the Doctor said.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose said.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Dickens asked as he tried to cover his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host." Rhiannon said grinning.

"Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the Doctor exclaimed. The zombies started to turn around and go after Dickens.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Dickens said.

"Plenty more!" the Doctor exclaimed again as he rips the gas pipe out of the wall. The Gelth are forced out of the dead bodies.

"It's working," Dickens said happily as the trio came out of their hiding place. The Doctor went straight to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth, send them back," the Doctor said. "They lied. They're not angels."

"Liars?" Gwyneth asked.

"Look at me." the Doctor commanded and she did as she was told. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe." Rose said as she choked.

"Charles, get them out." the Doctor commanded.

"I'm not leaving her." Rose protested.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth said.

"Remember that world you saw? Rhiannon's world?" the Doctor said. And that made Rhiannon worry about what he all heard. "All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back," Gwyneth said as she pulled out a box of matches from her apron pocket. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out."

"You can't!" Rose shouted.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth shouted.

"Rose, get out," he commanded. "Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" Rhiannon nodded to Rose and grabbed her hand to pull her from the room.

"Come on, leave, give that to me." he said as Gwyneth just stared at him. He put his hand on hers that held the matches, she was cold. So he looks for a pulse in her neck. "I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead. "Thank you."

"Trust, Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said. "She will shine so bright." The Doctor nodded before he ran from the room and out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it out right as the house exploded.

"She didn't make it." Rose said after seeing him.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, sadly. "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost," Dickens said, sadly. "The poor child."

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead," the Doctor said. "She had been for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch," the Doctor said.

"But she can't have," Rose said. "She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"

"'There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy.' Even for you, Doctor." Dickens said.

"She saved the world," Rose said. "A servant girl. No one will ever know."

"No," Rhiannon said. Everyone looked at her confused. "We know. We know what she did." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And we will never forget her sacrifice." They all walked back to the TARDIS.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed," the Doctor said as they reached the TARDIS. "Won't be long."

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Dickens.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste." Dickens said with a cheery smile. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Exceedingly!" Dickens said. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle at first." Dickens said. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."

"Good luck with it," the Doctor said with a smile. "Nice to meet you. Fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks," Rose said as she shook Dickens' hand and then she kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern." Dickens said after Rose kissed him.

"Farewell, Charles," Rhiannon said with a smile. "It was so nice to meet you." She shook his hand once Rose was away.

"Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Dickens said confused.

"You'll see. In the shed," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Upon my soul," Dickens said. "Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"

"Just a friends passing through." Rhiannon said while the Doctor was thinking.

"But you have such knowledge of future times," Dickens asked with great concern. "I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor said.

"For how long?" Dickens asked.

"Forever," the Doctor said as he watched Dickens' face light up. "Right. Shed. Come on, Rhiannon, Rose."

"In the box? All three of you?" Dickens said confused again.

"Down boy," the Doctor said with a grin. "See you." The trio entered the TARDIS.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked as they approached the console.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies." the Doctor said. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

"Oh, no. He was so nice." Rose said as they watched Dickens on the monitors.

"But in both of your times, he was already dead." the Doctor said. "We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He set in coordinates that would put them back into the Vortex. They laughed at the look on Dickens' face. The Doctor looked down at Rhiannon who stood to his right, and noticed that she looked very tired. "Rhiannon." She looked up at him. "You look tired. The TARDIS should have a room for you." She nodded to him, then she disappeared into the hall way.

She walked down the hall and found her room rather quickly. The door was wood carved, with a crown on the door, in the crown was her name in old English font. Her favorite font but then she noticed that under the crown was a word in circular Gallifreyan. That made her smile. She slowly opened the door, and saw a large room with an entertainment center with a 42 inch T.V and a sectional like she had picked out at her old apartment, She saw all her favorite books on a shelf just before an archway. She walked through the archway into a room that was a Victorian style bedroom complete with four post bed. The walls were a deep red, with gold trim, Gallifreyan colors she thought with a smile,

She saw a wardrobe, she walked to the wardrobe and opened it revealing all the clothes she could have ever wished for. There were fancy blouses, graphic tees, jeans of blue and black, and fancy dresses from all her favorite countries and from most eras in those countries. She wondered if the Doctor even knew what the TARDIS did for her. She closed the door to the wardrobe then noticed a vanity on the other side of the bed. She walked over to it and saw new make-up that she would probably never use, and there among the make-up was her perfume. But what really caught her eye was laying in the middle of the vanity, a picture album.

She picked it up and flipped through it, the first picture she saw was of her friend Todd holding Jenny, the next was all her friends together acting like fools as they always did, the rest of the pictures were random happy memories. She found it strange that the last page was pictures of her and her new friends, Rose and the Doctor. She realized how tired she was and crawled into the bed a top sheets of gold and red, that felt like silk. She hugged the album and fell to sleep like that.


	3. Losing SomethingAliens in London

Chapter 3:

Losing Something/Aliens in London

By: Izzy

Rhiannon awoke to being shook, when she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of light brown eyes staring at her. She blinked for a bit trying to wake up because she felt like she was still dreaming. David Tennant was laying in her bed staring her in the face, with curiosity filling his eyes. Once the shock wore off she remembered what happened yesterday and started to feel panicked.

"No my Thief didn't regenerate," David said with his Scottish accent. "I'm the TARDIS."

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed as she sat up and he sat up with her. "I didn't know you could do this."

"Neither does my Thief," he said. "I like to keep him guessing." He stood up where she could get a good look at him, he was David, dressed in a graphic tee that said ; 'Trust me. I'm the Doctor'. She had to laugh when she read it. "I found this image in your memories. I hope it is fine."

"Yes, just funny," she said trying not to laugh anymore. "Because he plays the Doctor on the TV show."

"I know," he said. "I thought this form would be good for you." Rhiannon frowned and he grew concerned. "Do you want me to change?"

"Yeah, 'cause once he regenerates then it would be too confusing." Rhiannon said. "Well since your a girl how about," She thought for a bit trying to think of someone the TARDIS could be, then it dawned on her. "You can take the form of my sister, Jessica." The image of David glowed gold and then was replaced by the image of a woman of mid height, long brown hair the same shade as Rhiannon's, wearing a happy bunny graphic tee that said 'Whatever', and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello," Jessica's image said sounding just like her little sister.

"Hello," Rhiannon said. "Well now I will have to call you Jess."

"Why's that?" Jess said. "You could always call me 'Sexy' the Doctor does." Even though she was in the form of a human, Rhiannon still knew that the TARDIS was not used to things that humans felt or did. After all she had seen the episode of 'The Doctor's Wife'. Good episode though.

"Well now that you are in the image of my sister, let's not and say I did," Rhiannon said.

"Naming me after your sister than?" Jess smiled.

"Yup," Rhiannon said popping her 'p'.

"You know you can't tell the Doctor you spoke to me," Jess said. "Because I'm not going to talk to him unless it's an emergency."

"But I promised him that if he asked I would tell him anything." Rhiannon said as she stood up to change.

"Oh, your outfit from your time is clean," Jess said as she pointed to a dresser that hadn't been there last night. "I also gave you more clothes. Fixed your glasses."

"You are going to spoil me," Rhiannon teased as she put her glasses back on. She thanked her lucky star that she can see okay without them but she still has a 'blind spot' where everything is blurry in it. But the TARDIS was just before the 'blind spot'.

"I will only give you what you deserve," Jess said. "Also your bathroom is ready and through that door. Are you wanting your morning walk?"

"No, I think I will pass on it today," Rhiannon laughed. "I have a feeling that I will get a lot of exercise just from being around the Doctor." She pulled her phone and psychic paper out of her bra, since she didn't have pockets, she sat them down on her night stand.

"Yes," Jess said. "He does do an awful lot of running." They both laughed.

"I am going to shower and probably go cook breakfast for everyone," Rhiannon said. "And as long as the Doctor doesn't ask me I will not tell him that I can talk to you like this." She walked into the bathroom, she was blown away by it. Everything was white and silver. An automated shower that all she had to do was set the temperature and it would stay that temperature, an automated sink with a touch-less soap dispenser, and a the knobs were all beautiful. To her this bathroom was futuristic but she knew that to Jack and the Doctor would call it retro.

* * *

After her shower, she dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, her elbow length gloves, a pair of black leggings, with blue jean shorts and a pair of ankle boots. She put her hair up in its usual messy bun. After dressing, she made her way to the kitchen, she wondered if Rose was up now or if she was still sleeping. "Rose is just now waking up," Jess said appearing beside Rhiannon making her jump.

"Don't, do that," Rhiannon said as she held her chest. "I 'bout jumped out of my skin."

"I'm sorry," Jess said. "But do you even know what everyone will want for breakfast?"

"No, however I know if I make a bunch of stuff I know how to make then I am bound to find out," Rhiannon said.

"I could tell you," Jess offered.

"But that would make the Doctor ask how I know," Rhiannon said as they arrived in the kitchen.

"True," Jess said. "Well if you need me I'll be around." With that Jess disappeared again, so Rhiannon got to work making food. She made banana pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and chocolate chip pancakes. She also made eggs, bacon, and toast. She hoped that they would like something from this assortment of food.

The Doctor was the first to enter. "I didn't know you cooked," he said with a smile. "It smells good."

"Yea," she said smiling at him as he sat down. "Coffee or tea? I made both."

"Tea," he said. "Two sugars." She pored his tea and put two sugars in. She then placed it in front of him.

"My mother taught me how to cook," she said with a large smile. "I love to cook. When I had a place of my own I had a rule; No one left my house hungry."

"I can see that," he said as he looked at all the food on the table. "Wait are those banana pancakes?" He pointed to the plate of banana pancakes.

"Yea," she said. "I also made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes too."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Rose asked sleepily. "That sounds amazing." She made her way to the table slowly and sat near the Chocolate chip pancakes. "Is there coffee?"

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Three sugar no cream." Rose said. After getting Rose's coffee to her Rhiannon sat down and ate breakfast with them. She loved cooking as she had told the Doctor, but what she didn't tell him was she had dreamed of opening her own restaurant. She knew he could pull strings and make it a reality, but right now she wanted to keep moving. She wanted to run like the wind.

After breakfast, "Doctor, I want to go see mum," Rose said. He nodded and moved to the console room, leaving Rhiannon and Rose to clean up.

"Do you love, the Doctor?" Rose asked after she knew he was far enough away, making Rhiannon spit out her coffee.

"Wha- wh- why would you ask me that?" Rhiannon said stammering over her words like a teenager with a crush.

"The way he looks at you," Rose stated. "He likes you."

"He only takes people he likes," Rhiannon said simply. "Or at least that is the impression I got from him."

"No," Rose said shaking her head. "He like likes you."

"Impossible," Rhiannon said as she started to clear the table of the left over food. "There is no way he could like a broken thing like me."

"He's broken too," Rose said. "I think you two would make a good couple." She smiled at Rhiannon and started helping Rhiannon with the cleaning of the table.

"No," Rhiannon shook her head. "You two would be the perfect couple." She laughed as Rose made a face at her.

"I have Mickey already," Rose reminded. "I love Mickey."

"And no feelings for the Doctor at all then?" Rhiannon asked.

"I view the Doctor as like a big brother." Rose said. Rhiannon stared at Rose in disbelieve. "What? You act like I was suppose to be with in love with him."

"Well, how would I know that?" Rhiannon said acting offended.

"So," Rose said, bring more plates from the table to the sink. "If you don't like the Doctor like that, than what's your ideal man?"

The Doctor had got to the doorway and stopped cause he heard what Rose asked and was curious to her answer. Not because he wanted to be the ideal man for her, no he just wanted to help her find happiness. "I never said, I didn't like him like that." Rhiannon said. "But what do you mean 'ideal' man?"

"Would you want him to be from money?" Rose asked. "Where would you want him from? What would you want him to look like? Act like? That sort of thing."

"I don't care about money," Rhiannon started. "And I don't care where he's from. But having a British accent would be a bonus." He could hear Rose laugh. "And looks are also a bonus, but if I got to choose I would like a man with a great smile, and taller than me. For some reason I can't stand short men." Rose laughed again, and this time he couldn't help but laugh a bit too. "And act? I would want him smart, funny, kind to my friends because to me friends are family too, and I would want him to treat me as an equal."

"So the Doctor?" Rose said. "Your ideal man is the Doctor."

"Yea, I guess I did just describe him, didn't I?" Rhiannon laughed and the Doctor stood in the hall shocked.

"Tell me about your husband." Rose said quietly almost so quiet that the Doctor couldn't hear.

"Well, I met him at my job," Rhiannon said. "When I first talked with him it was on a whim." She laughed. "I was 19, and I was so naive that I never did anything on a whim. I was waiting for my mum to come get me. I don't have my license. Anyways, once I got in the car I guess I was grinning like the cat that just ate the canary, because my mum asked me if something good happened and I told her I met a man. She asked me what he was like, my response was interesting." She laughed hard again. "I will tell you more after you go see your mom."

"Oh! You!" Rose said. Then the Doctor heard a light smack. He took that as time to go in.

"We're here." He said with a smile from ear to ear on his face. "Come on, hurry up!" He walked back to the console room, with the two girls in toe.

"Oh, I forgot something," Rhiannon said. "I'll just be a sec."

"I'll wait on you if you'd like." Rose said.

"Nah, go visit with your mom," Rhiannon said as she disappeared into the hall of the TARDIS. She entered her room and Jess was waiting on her. "What's up?"

"Tell him what today is," Jess said.

"I don't even know what today is." Rhiannon laughed. Then she moved to her night stand where she had left her phone and her psychic paper. She looked at the phone and saw the date. 'March 26th' She froze. "He doesn't need to know."

"Yes he does," Jess said. "You need to tell him." Rhiannon sighed, she knew that Jess was right, but it was going to be hard. "It's not my place to tell him. But if you don't tell him by the time you get back I will tell him."

"I'll do it," Rhiannon said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're pushy."

"Yes." Jess replied. Rhiannon walked out of the room and out of the TARDIS. Neither the Doctor or Rose was outside, then she remembered where they were. She started to laugh hard. Jackie slapping the Doctor. She found it funny every time not because of the fact that someone had the nerve to slap him. It was the way he acted, like a whinny kid.

Once she was able to stop laughing, she went to the roof of the apartment building, well flats whatever. She sat on leaned on the railing of the roof waiting for the Doctor and Rose to get there. Quickly she got bored trying not to think to hard on what day it was so she starts to quietly sing the theme from Firefly. She heard the Doctor and Rose talking as they came up the stairs.

"Oh, hi Rhiannon," Rose said as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, guys." Rhiannon smiled.

"Hello," the Doctor said as he followed Rose. She jumped up on the center of the roof and he stood close to Rhiannon.

"How'd things go?" Rhiannon asked.

"Mental," Rose said. "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" She looked to the Doctor for the answer.

"Middling," he said.

"Wait, 2005?" Rhiannon said as she thought for a moment. "He's right. Not much happened 2005."

"You're both so useless," Rose laughed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" he asked. Then turned to Rhiannon. "And Rhiannon don't tell me you want to visit your mother now.

"Nope," she said popping her 'p'.

"I don't know," Rose shook her head. "I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, she's not coming with us," he said.

"No chance," Rose said.

"I don't do families," he said.

"She slapped you!" Rose said.

"Rose's mom slapped you?" Rhiannon acted surprised, but couldn't hit her amusement.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother," he said.

"Your face," she said.

"It hurt!" he exclaimed. Rhiannon started to laugh hard as he rubbed his cheek. "Next time Rhiannon, you're going with Rose."

"You're so gay," Rose laughed. "When you say nine hundred years?"

"That's my age," he said.

"You're nine hundred years old?" Rose sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well you look good for nine hundred," Rhiannon winked at the Doctor.

"My mum was right," Rose said. "That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you two just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist." Suddenly a large spaceship made honking noises and it sputtered as it flew over their heads. They watched as it crashed into Big Ben and finally landed in the Thames.

"You were saying?" Rhiannon teased.

"Oh, that's just not fair." Rose said. The Doctor ran off and Rose followed. Rhiannon didn't want too because she knew they would be back. She stayed on the roof and just watched from there. She knew he would probably be wondering why she did follow and that would be simple. A crashed ship means road blocks, common sense, right?

* * *

About two hours later Rose came back up the stairs. Rhiannon didn't even notice she was too busy singing again. She was singing her namesake song again. Rose found it beautiful, but a bit sad when Rhiannon sang it. Not because Gwyneth had asked Rhiannon to sing it just minutes before Gwyneth had died, but because as Rhiannon sang it this time she was crying. "Rhiannon," Rose said. Rhiannon stopped singing and wiped her face.

"Hey, Rose," Rhiannon said, with a forced smile. "What brings you up here?"

"I was looking for you," Rose said. "You're welcome downstairs in my Mum's flat."

"I know but with the crash, I am sure that your flat is full of people right?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah," Rose said as a puzzled look graced her face. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a hard time with large groups of people in tight places," Rhiannon said. "I freak out in churches." Rose laughed and so did Rhiannon, but then as the laughter died down. Rhiannon frowned again.

"There's another reason," Rose said. "Are you avoiding the Doctor?"

"N-no," Rhiannon stammered again. "I am avoiding people in general, but I was not kidding about the people in tight places."

"Why are you avoiding people?" Rose asked with great concern.

"Because today is March 26th," Rhiannon said with a heavy sigh.

"And?" Rose said confused.

"March 26th of 1987 is the date I was born," Rhiannon said.

"So it's your birthday." Rose said with a large smile.

"I always lose something around my birthday." Rhiannon said sadly. "March 26th of 1996 my Grand-papa died," Rose's smile disappeared. "I also have lost friends on my birthday, either to their own stupidity or to death." Rhiannon sighed. "But what hurts the most is March 25th of 2016 the day Matt and Jenny died."

"Your husband and child," Rose said. Rhiannon nodded. Rose wished she could help Rhiannon the hurt in her eyes was enough to cut through anyone. Rose could see it eating at Rhiannon's soul. "So March is a bad month for you."

"You could say that," Rhiannon said. Rose was surprised at the strength in Rhiannon, Rose knew that if it were her she would be crying by now. So much pain in one woman. "I have a hard time with July 4th too."

"What happened July 4th?" Rose asked.

"July 4th was Jenny's birthday," Rhiannon said sadly.

"If you need to cry I'm here for you," Rose said as she moved closer to Rhiannon. Rhiannon hugged Rose but still didn't cry. They stayed like that until it was starting to get dark. "Let's go back to the Doctor." Rhiannon nodded and followed Rose down to the flat were he was. Rhiannon saw how many people were in there and she shook her head.

"I can't," she said. "I'll stay out here, if he needs me."

"I understand," Rose smiled. "I want you to meet my Mum, but I can bring her to you." Rose disappeared inside, before Rhiannon could even say no, after a bit Rose reappeared with Jackie. "Mum, this is the woman I told you about that we travel with."

"Hello ma'am." Rhiannon said with a small bow and an offer for a handshake. Rose could still see the pain fresh on Rhiannon's face. "My name is Rhiannon Jane Riwitis."

"Hello," Jackie said. "I'm Jackie Tyler." She took in the look of Rhiannon and noticed that she may have miss judged the Doctor. "You're not much younger than me. Are you with him?"

"If you mean in a dating context," Rhiannon said as she lowered her hand. "Than no. I just lost my daughter and husband three years ago in a fire. I'm not ready to move on yet."

"Oh," Jackie said. Rhiannon could tell that Jackie felt bad.

"I think I know why you're asking," Rhiannon said. Jackie looked confused. "As I said I was once a mother. You are worried that the Doctor is going to take advantage of Rose." Jackie looked at Rhiannon with wide eyes. "But you don't have to worry about that. He is a stand up guy."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked still fearful for her daughter.

"Yes, he will do all he can to keep her safe," Rhiannon smiled. "And I, myself have come to see Rose as a little sister. I know you don't know me, however I hope that you will believe, that I do all I can to protect my family." At first Jackie was unsure what to think. She felt in her gut that she could trust Rhiannon but at the same time Jackie felt like they weren't telling her something.

"Alright," Jackie said. "I'll hold you too that." Rhiannon was surprised that Rose was quiet through out that whole talk. "You can come inside."

"No thanks," Rhiannon said shaking her head. "It's too crowded in there for me."

"Well I will bring you some tea then," Rose said as she grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her back inside, leaving Rhiannon once again with her thoughts. Rhiannon noticed it was getting dark. Which meant that any minute that the Doctor was going to come out of the flat and want to leave to go and investigate the alien body they found. Rose came back outside with the tea in hand. "Here." She handed the mug to Rhiannon.

"Thanks," She said as she took the mug. "I will finish telling you about my past but I think I will tell you both at once."

"Well that means you'd have to restart," Rose laughed.

"I don't mind," Rhiannon smiled. She sipped her tea slowly.

"Well I'm going back in," Rose said. She turned around and there was the Doctor. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." he said. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price." Rhiannon laughed as she took a drink so the tea came out her nose. They gave her a strange look but continued talking. "I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right." Rose said rolling her eyes. "There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering."

"Nothing to do with me," he said. "It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So?" Rose said still not believing that he was just on a wander.

"So maybe this is it," he smiled. "First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose said as Rhiannon cleaned herself up the best she could.

"Tell you what, TARDIS key," he said as he pulls two keys out of his inner jacket pocket and hands one to each of them. "It's about time you both had one." Rhiannon shoved hers in her pocket with her psychic paper. "See you later."

"No worries," Rhiannon said as she handed Rose the half full mug of tea. "I'll keep an eye on him." Rose nodded and took the mug back inside. Rhiannon ran off to the TARDIS to catch up with the Doctor. "Hey."

He turned to see that Rhiannon had followed him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I don't like crowded places," Rhiannon said with a smile. "Can't stand them really, so I thought why not go on this 'wander' with you." She did air quotes. He unlocked the TARDIS and ran around the console.

"Sometimes I think that you know more than you let on," he said but didn't press the issue. Which she once again thanked the Goddess. He punched in coordinates. The TARDIS moaned and made other noises that sounded like she was complaining.

"Don't let me forget there is something I want to tell you, later," she said as he hit the console with a rubber malt. She sighed knowing she was going to hear about letting him do that. The TARDIS moaned and wheezed letting them now that she landed.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked as he moved to the doors.

"Well I don't think that now is a good time to tell you," she teased quietly as he opened the door and squeezed out. She squeezed out behind him, though her squeezing through was much easier than him.

"Okay," he said quietly. He then pulled out his sonic and used it to open the door. The sonic made a loud noise. "Shush!" Rhiannon couldn't help but giggle softly.

They walk down the hall a bit and encountered a large group of Red Berets that Rhiannon recognized as UNIT members. The UNIT members just stared at Rhiannon and the Doctor, she sighed knowing that they would grab for their guns next. Just as they do so there is a loud bang heard from the morgue. "Defense plan delta!" the Doctor shouted at the solders as he ran to the course of the noise. "Come on. Move! Move!" Rhiannon followed the solders hoping that she could save the poor creature. When they got to the room Toshiko was in shock.

"I swear it was dead." she said still in shock.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything." the Doctor said. "What does it look like?" There was the sound of metal hitting the tile floor.

"It's still here." Rhiannon said low as she moved to help the Doctor. He gestured for the soldiers to leave the room, then knelt by Toshiko. Trying to get closer without scaring whatever it was. Rhiannon put her hand on his shoulder. "Can I try?" He stood up and nodded, wondering to what she would do. She got where he was and moved slowly to the filing cabinet. Just then a pig popped its head out from the cabinet. Her face turned soft and all the pain that had been on her face, left. "Hello, little one." She spoke as if she were talking to a child.

It seemed to work the pig, slowly approached her. He couldn't help but smile, she was so good with things like this. She showed no fear that most humans do, and she treated all as they deserved to be treated. With the exception of him. She didn't know what he had done. He wondered if he told her if she would leave. The thought of her leaving scared him. The pig must have sensed his fear and it squealed and ran out the door to the soldiers. "Don't shoot!" he called out to the soldiers as he ran after the pig, but it was too late in their fear they shot the poor thing.

"How dare you!" a very mad Rhiannon said as she came from behind him. He was almost as mad as she was but he knew he needed to stop her from getting arrested. Because she walked straight passed the body of the pig and right into the face of the soldier that shot it. "It was scared! How'd you feel if someone shot you for being scared!"

"Rhiannon," he said her name softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. That was all she needed to calm down. He could feel her anger leave her. She turned and nodded to him. They took the pig back to the morgue. Where Toshiko was waiting for them to come back. As he farther examined the body he saw that it was just an augmented Earth pig. "It's an Earth pig."

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth." Toshiko said.

"More like a mermaid." he said. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must 've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." He looked at Rhiannon and noticed that she was not even looking at him as he spoke. She was looking at the pig with great sadness in her eyes. He grabbed her arm lightly and nodded toward the way they came. She nodded.

The walk back to the TARDIS was quiet. He knew that she was not used to death and felt bad that she had to watch something else die, that she had to feel something else be so afraid then die. He felt emotions a little but she seemed to feel them much stronger than he did. He put them into the vortex. He walked over to the jump seat where Rhiannon had sat once they were back inside the TARDIS. He hugged her without saying anything.

All the strength she had all day faded from her and she let herself cry. She cried and shook in his arms as he just held her not saying anything. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling him as close as he would let her. To her surprise it was as close as humanly possible. They stayed like that for a good while, until she realized that they should be stopping the Slitheen. She sniffed and pulled herself from the Doctor's grasp.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm going to go and straighten up so we can figure this out." She smiled at him and he fully let her go. He didn't say anything as he searched her eyes for something. She wondered what he was looking for. He finally nodded so she went to her room. Jess appeared with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm fine Jess."

"No, you're not," she said. "You need to tell him everything soon."

"Like he will want to hear the sob story of some stupid ape," Rhiannon said with a bit of anger in her voice, not at the Doctor but at the TARDIS aka Jess for suggesting such an act.

"He will listen," Jess said. "You're interesting to him." Rhiannon shook her head and moved to her bathroom and washed off her face. After she was done she walked back into the console room to see Rose standing on the side of the console closest to Rhiannon, and Mickey standing on the opposite side of the console. Rhiannon assumed that the Doctor was under the grates of the TARDIS fixing something. If she remembered it was so he could find out where the ship came from.

"So, what 're you doing down there?" Mickey asked. Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"Ricky." the Doctor started but was interrupted.

"Mickey." Mickey said. She rolled her eyes again, she couldn't see what Rose saw in him at this point.

"Ricky." the Doctor said in an aggravated tone. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." Mickey said sheepishly.

"Well, shut it, then." the Doctor said rudely.

"Some friend you've got." Mickey said as he walked over to Rose.

"He's winding you up." Rose smiled at Mickey. He frowned and she felt bad. "I am sorry."

"Okay." he said.

"I am, though." she said.

"Every day, I looked." he said sounding whinny. "On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year."

"It's only been a few days for me." she said. "I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you."

"Not enough time to miss me, then?" he asked.

"I did miss you." she said. Rhiannon took this moment to make herself known to the couple.

"Oh," Rhiannon said loudly getting the attention of the couple. "She missed you. She didn't shut up about you. Mickey this, Mickey that. It was enough to make me sick." Rhiannon fakes like she is going to puke.

"I didn't talk about him that much did I?" Rose said as she looked at Rhiannon.

"Nah, just pulling your leg," she said. She offered Mickey a hand for a handshake. "I'm Rhiannon Riwitis."

"I'm Mickey Smith, but you already know that," he said as he shook her hand.

"Yup I know who you are Mickey-sama no baka." Rhiannon said with a smile and she heard from under the console floor a laughing Doctor. Because while the TARDIS didn't translate for Mickey or Rose, the Doctor knew what she said and found it funny.

"What did you just call me?" Mickey asked.

"Lord Mickey, it's Japanese," Rhiannon said with a large smile. It may be in her eyes a bad day but she was going to try and make the most of it, and stage one was picking on Mickey. After all it was like he wore a giant target on his back.

"Got it! Ha, ha!" the Doctor declared as he jumped over to the monitor. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." Rhiannon was the first one to shift so she could see what he was looking at. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?" He pointed at the monitor. "Except. Hold on. See?" He pointed again. "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"So," Rhiannon said. "It came from Earth in the first place. I don't like that idea."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while." he said clarifying for Rose. "The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor switched the monitor to the CCTV so he could get a feel for what's going on. "How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked. Rhiannon rolled her eyes again. Mickey always got on her nerves until after he went into the other universe, then she found him kind of boss.

"All the basic packages." the Doctor replied plainly. A random thought came to Rhiannon's mind, wondering if he got Anime Network. But she pushed the thought aside in favor of what was going on right now.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"Yes, I get the football," the Doctor said shaking his head. "Hold on, I know that lot." They watched as UNIT heads walked into a building.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." a woman's voice came through the monitor.

"UNIT." he said. "United Nations Intelligence Task force. Good people."

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"'Cos he's worked for them." Mickey pipped up. Rose and the Doctor gave him strange looks. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky," the Doctor said.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me." he said. He looked back to the monitor. "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix." He pointed at himself. "I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey said.

"The roads are clearing." the Doctor said as he started walking over to the doors. "Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

The moment they stepped out of the TARDIS, police came running at them. "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." One of the officers shouted at them. Mickey sped off.

"Mickey-sama no baka." Rhiannon said under her breath as she raised her hands.

"Rose!" Jackie shouted and a soldier grabbed her. "Rose!" She struggled against the soldier. Rhiannon nodded to Jackie and she stopped fighting so hard.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." the officer said.

"Take me to your leader." the Doctor said with a large smile. He raised his hands and the officers escorted the three of them into a limo.

"This is a bit posh." Rose said. "If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," Rhiannon said. "I've been arrested before but it was back home. I'm sure that it is not that different than being arrested in England." The Doctor looked at Rhiannon puzzled. "I was arrested because a roommate I had was on parole and I didn't know. Needless to say the cop made me mad and my mouth went off and they arrested me for obstructing justice. But it was thrown out for lack of evidence." He shook his head. It really didn't surprise him, she seemed like she would do anything for a friend. And he had seen a spark of her anger.

"Where are they escorted us to?" Rose said. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Where'd you think?" he said. "Downing Street."

"You're kidding," Rose said.

"I'm not." he said.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked. She looked excited.

"That's the one." he said with a smile.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose asked.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right," he said. "Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"Now they need you?" Rose said.

"Like it said on the news." Rhiannon said. "They're gathering experts in alien knowledge."

"And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he said.

"Patrick Moore?" she teased.

"Apart from him," he said.

"Oh, don't you just love it," she laughed lightly.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table." he said. "Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year." she said.

"Don't look at me, I don't keep up with the politics of my own country," Rhiannon said. "The only reason I ever knew who was pres is because my parents would complain." They all laughed. The car came to a stop and the three of them got out and were led inside the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" a man in a suit said, Rhiannon remembered his name was; Indra Ganesh. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He hands an ID to the Doctor and to Rhiannon. She looked at hers strangely and so did the Doctor. "Here's your ID cards." Indra looked at Rose. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

"But I do?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," Indra said. "You have the same clearance as the Doctor."

"We don't go anywhere without her." the Doctor said.

"You're both the code nine, she's not." Indra said. "I'm sorry, Doctor, and Miss Riwitis. She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with us." the Doctor said. He was still puzzled to how Rhiannon had clearance and Rose didn't unless they do something together in their future for UNIT. Which was unlikely but possible.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact." Indra said.

"It's all right. You two go." Rose said.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" a older woman said as walked up to them, Rhiannon remembered that that was Harriet Jones.

"Sure." the Doctor replied.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" Indra said quite annoyed.

"I just need a word in private," Harriet said. The Doctor didn't hear Harriet, but Rhiannon did but she knew that Rose could handle Harriet.

"I suppose so," the Doctor said as he looked dead at Rose. "Don't get in any trouble." After that he walked to the next room where all the alien experts were. Before Rhiannon followed she looked at Rose and mouthed, 'Sorry' then she followed the Doctor. He put on the ID card around his neck but Rhiannon kept hers in her hand. She showed it to the guard at the door. The Doctor sat in an empty chair near the entrance for a quick get away if needed. Rhiannon sat in a near by chair and dropped her ID card on the floor and away from her so that way that it wouldn't hurt her.

The Doctor looks over the information packets that they provided. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please." the General said. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant."

"Of course," the Doctor said as he stood up and walked toward the acting Prime Minster. "The really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?" He paced as he spoke and Rhiannon wanted to warn him about the ID cards but knew he would ask questions that she couldn't answer so she just let him talk on. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap. This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." The acting Prime Minster, Green, farts. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" the Doctor said as he turned back around to look at Green.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Green asked and laughed. The General removed his cap and reaches to unzip his forehead. Green continued to laugh as blue light filled the room and the alien wriggled out of the skin suit.

"We are the Slitheen." the alien that was pretending to be the General said.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." Green said with an evil grin as he held up a remote activation switch and pressed the button. Just as Rhiannon remembered the ID cards emitted an electric shock that shocked the wearer. The Doctor fell to his knees as the shock was hurting him. Green laughed.


	4. Losing Something Part 2World War Three

Chapter 4:

Losing Something Part 2/World War Three

By: Izzy

The Doctor was worried, because he couldn't remember if Rhiannon had put on the ID card or not. After a bit he managed to remove his ID card. He held the ID card in his hand. "Deadly to humans, maybe," he said with a large grin as he stood up and threw the ID card at the Slitheen. It hit the collar around the Slitheen's neck. The Doctor turned around to see that Rhiannon was fine. She smiled at him as he ran to her pulling her to her feet, they dashed out of the room. They ran into the hall, where a large group of guard awaited orders. "Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" The Doctor pulled Rhiannon back into the briefing room, he waved for the guards to follow. They followed closely.

The Doctor and Rhiannon along with the guards entered the room right as Green finished helping the General put on the skin suit. Green acted like he was upset. "Where have you been?" he scoffed. "I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed."

"I think they're all dead," the Sargent said as he checked the bodies.

"That's what I'm saying," Green declared. "They did it! That man and woman there." Green pointed to the Doctor and Rhiannon.

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise," the Doctor said as he pointed to Green. Then the guards turned their guns on him and Rhiannon. "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No," said one of the officers that was standing beside the Doctor.

"Fair enough," he said as he dashed out of the room still holding Rhiannon's hand. She was having a hard time keeping up with him but they encountered another group of guards.

"Talk 'bout a rock in a hard place," Rhiannon whispered. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man," the General said as he pushed through the guard.

"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice," the Doctor said as he backs up to the elevator. Which dinged and opened. He stepped into the elevator and pulled Rhiannon with him. "Don't stand them against the lift!" The doors closed , the Doctor and Rhiannon stood quietly, with him still holding her hand, in the elevator. "What did you want to tell me?"

"That it's," she started and swallowed hard. "My birthday." The last part of that statement was sad sounding which made him give her a questioning look. She didn't miss the look. "My birthday has a track record of being bad, I always lose something around my birthday. But I have to say that this rates in one of my better birthdays." That made him frown. Just before he could say anything to her about that being bad, the elevator dinged again. The doors opened revealing a Slitheen, he saw Rose and Harriet trying to open a door.

"Hello!" he said waving at the confused Slitheen. He hits the button on the elevator to take them to the next floor. "You know that I will have to fix that." The statement was so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. The elevator dinged again. He poked his head out the door when it opened making sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure that there would be no one to spot them, he ran with her down the stairs, still holding her hand. She felt safe as he held her held. Just as they reached the elevator on this floor they heard it ding. He ran behind the door to hid from the two Slitheen that passed them.

"It does us good to hunt," the Slitheen that was disguised as Green said. "Purifies the blood."

"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." the Slitheen that was once disguised as the General said. The Doctor moves from their hiding spot, pulling lightly on Rhiannon's hand. He was happy that she was not asking questions as most humans did. She had this kind of knowing that he could convey himself to her without talking. He spotted a CO2 tank just before the room that the Slitheen went in to. He let go of her and took the tank. She followed him closely but not so close that she would get in his way.

"No!" Harriet shouted as they got into the room. "Take me first! Take me!" He sprayed Green and the General with the CO2.

"Out, with me!" the Doctor shouted. Rose pulled the curtain she was hiding behind on to the Slitheen that remembered her name was Blon. "Who the hell are you?" He looked at Harriet.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she said flashing her ID to him.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a light smile.

"Likewise," She said. Rhiannon pulled Rose and Harriet out of the room the Slitheen were in. Rhiannon headed to the Cabinet Room, not waiting to see if either woman would follow.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." he called to them, after he ran out of CO2 and dropping the can.

"Already on it," Rhiannon called back.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there." Harriet said as everyone ran after Rhiannon. "They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you." he said with a light smile. He didn't feel he needed to say anything to Rhiannon. He was already thinking of a way to make up today to her. Running from aliens was no way for a lady to spend her birthday.

"And I like you too." Harriet said, smiling. The Slitheen chased them all the way back to the Cabinet room. Once everyone was in the room the Doctor grabbed the decanter from a side table and stood in the doorway looking really threatening.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol." he said. "Whoof, we all go up. So back off!" Rhiannon sat down near by she was not used to running this much so her feet were killing her and she felt this was a good time to sit. She looked back up to watch this. The Doctor's bluff had worked because the Slitheen were farther away from the Doctor than they had been. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet offered. Rhiannon sighed, which got Harriet and Rose to give Rhiannon a dirty look.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." he said annoyed.

"Who are you, if not human?" Green asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"He's not human." Rose said pointing to the Doctor.

"Shush," Rhiannon said harshly. He thought there she went again, knowing just what he wanted.

"Sorry." Harriet said quietly

"So, what's the plan?" he continued to ask the Slitheen questions.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet said.

"Lots of planets have a north." Rhiannon said annoyed. "Now shut it." That came out a bit ruder than she had intended, she blamed it on spending too much time with the Doctor and stupid people. Stupid people always annoyed her.

"Come on." he said ignoring the conversation behind him since she was handling it. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" the General said with a bit of a laugh.

"Then something 's brought the Slitheen race here." the Doctor asked. "What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?" the General said almost fully laughing.

"Slitheen is not our species." Green said. "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." Rhiannon had always thought that name was tougher than hers, so she would always think of him as Green.

"So, you're family." the Doctor said.

"A family business." Green said smugly.

"Then you're out to make a profit." the Doctor said. Rhiannon felt anger boiling under the calm exterior. "How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"

"Ah, excuse me?" the General said. She took this as her queue to get up so she could take the alcohol from the Doctor so that way Rose who was under aged didn't have any. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Harriet had at some point grabbed the Protocols and was now hugging them like a body shield. Rhiannon moved so that she could reach the alcohol, plus she felt she was going to need it to deal with Mickey-sama no baka.

"Is that what I said?" the Doctor asked, sounding a little less threatening than he had earlier.

"You're making it up." the General said.

"Ah, well! Nice try." the Doctor said handing it to the right. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."

"I'll take that," Rhiannon said as she took it from him.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." the General said with a bit of a growl.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked quietly as she looked to Rhiannon. Rhiannon only grinned.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street," the Doctor said. "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." He pressed a button that was not too far from him and steel shutters closed off all the doors and windows. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked. Rhiannon grabbed three glasses from the table by the door.

"Ah." he said. Rhiannon sat back in the spot she had sat down earlier. She pored a drink for Harriet, the Doctor and herself.

He noticed that there was two dead bodies. He approached the first body. "What was his name?" he asked solemnly.

"Who?" Harriet asked as she took one of the glasses that Rhiannon had pored.

"This one." he said as he gestured to Indra. "The secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know." Harriet responded sadly. "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

"Indra," Rhiannon said right before she chugged the alcohol, which she as now thinking was a really bad idea but telle est la vie. (that is French for 'such is life,') "I heard one them call him that." The only reason it was bad is because she got lippy with alcohol in her system, she never gets drunk.

"Sorry, Indra." the Doctor said as he paid his respects. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"

"No." Rose said as she continued to search the place. "This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim." the Doctor said. "They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet." Rose asked. "How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks." he said simply as he continued to move the bodies to the closet. "Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a compression field." Rose said. "I could fit a size smaller."

"Jus' 'tay wi'h ta Doc fo' a bit an' ya gonna lose lots a weight," Rhiannon said as she was drinking straight out of the decanter. She decided to pretend to be tipsy so that way she wouldn't have to answer any personal questions from Harriet. Rhiannon didn't want to talk to Harriet about her family and not because she didn't like Harriet on the show. It was opposite in fact she rather like Harriet, even after she shot down the Sycorax. And the way Harriet died in order to get the Doctor to Earth, was one of the bravest deaths in Doctor Who in her option.

"Excuse me, people are dead!" Harriet exclaimed. "This is not the time for making jokes."

"Sorry." Rose said. "You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him."

"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet said.

"I wa'n't jokin'." Rhiannon said waving her hand in front of her face as she took another swig.

"I think we're cutting you off," the Doctor said as he took the decanter from her, she pouted but didn't fight him. He moved the decanter away from her and turned his focus to Harriet. "Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" He was trying not to think about how cute the now very 'tipsy' Rhiannon looked as she pouted. Normally he would have been angry with a companion that got tipsy while they were in danger but Rhiannon was different, he couldn't get angry with her. Mostly because he felt it was his fault that her birthday was turning out this way.

"Oh, hardly." Harriet said.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He pondered, mostly to himself.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now." she said. "The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." She sighed.

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things?" Rose asked. "Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet said.

"I'm serious. We could." Rose said. Rhiannon started to laugh at Rose.

"Yea, but 'does 're with da UN ever'body knows dat silly." Rhiannon laughed. He was impressed even very 'tipsy' as she was, she was still helping.

"She's right." Harriet said. "Nuclear strikes need release codes, that are kept secret by the United Nations."

"Say that again." he said.

"What, about the codes?" she asked.

"Anything. All of it." he said.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." she said.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Rose said.

"Exactly, given our past record." Harriet said. "And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything 's important." he said. Wishing he would have caught Rhiannon earlier than he did so she could offer more help than she was.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet said. "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." The Doctor smiled at that.

"What do they want, though?" Rose asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion." he said. "They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet said.

"You're very good at this." he said.

"Thank you." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones," he asked. "Why do I know that name?" Rhiannon wanted to stop this playing tipsy and just tell them what these green aliens wanted but that would mean having to tell him how she knew.

Rose's phone made her text tone. "Oh, that's me." she said as she grabbed her phone.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it. Super phone." Rose said with a smile shaking the phone lightly.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." Harriet said looking at the Doctor.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." he said.

"What about you?" Harriet asked Rhiannon. Rhiannon just pointed to the Doctor. Harriet probably took it as in it was the same for her as the Doctor, but what she meant is he was her only contact.

"It's Mickey." Rose said.

"Oi, tell dat idiot we busy," Rhiannon spat.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Rose said. Which Rhiannon knows that he is not stupid just a wimp. Rose showed the Doctor her phone. After that she called Mickey.

"Is she all right, though?" Rose asked with great concern. "Don't put her on, just tell me." The Doctor took the phone from her.

"Is that Ricky?" he said. "Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He sighed heavily. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." He plugged in the phone to the intercom. "Say again."

"It's asking for the password." Mickey said over the intercom.

"Buffalo. Two F's, one L." the Doctor said.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie asked over the phone

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years." Mickey said. "They just kept us in the dark."

"He 's born 'n da dark," Rhiannon said.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose said lightly smacking Rhiannon's arm hoping that it would help her.

"Thank you." Mickey said.

"Som' man! Needin' a woman's 'tection," Rhiannon said quietly. Rose heard and rolled her eyes. The Doctor heard too and smiled at Rhiannon.

"Password again," Mickey said.

"Just repeat it every time," the Doctor said. "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon." the Doctor scoffed. "You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert." Rose said. "What would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie said rudely. Making Rhiannon want to blow up at Jackie.

"At least I'm trying." Rose said.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." Jackie started. Rhiannon knew what this speech was about. She hoped that telling Jackie that Rhiannon would protect Rose would make Jackie less likely to do to this, but looks like she was wrong. "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth." Jackie sighed.

"I told you what happened." Rose said.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor," Jackie continued. "And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"Yes," Rhiannon answered sounding very sober, which got everyone in the room to look at her.

"Rhiannon, you told me you'd protect her but your drunk," Jackie said bitterly.

"Jackie," Rhiannon said. "I promise you that Rose will always be safe."

"How?" Jackie asked. "How can you promise me that she will always be safe?" The Doctor was wondering that too.

"I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe," Rhiannon said seriously. Then she frowned. "Because, if I can help it. I never want any mother to feel how I feel." With that comment he understood why she had pretended to be tipsy. She feared that Harriet would ask questions, about her pain so she pretended to have none. He had, in the past, done something similar.

"We're in," Mickey said.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon," the Doctor said springing into action. "Little concentric circles. Click on that." He had noticed that she had moved herself to a corner of the room, with a heartbroken look on her face. He wanted to hold her, to make her pain go away, because every time she smiled at him he felt his pain lessen. But he knew that he needed to deal with the task at hand, then he could help her.

"What is it?" Mickey asked as a signal was being played over the intercom.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal." the Doctor said. "Now hush, let me work out what it's saying. It's some sort of message."

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

"Don't know," he said. "It's on a loop, keeps repeating." They vaguely heard Mickey's apartment door bell ring.

"Hush!" the Doctor said. Of course the Doctor with his Time Lord hearing heard the door bell much louder than everyone else.

"That's not me," Mickey said. "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Jackie complained in the background.

"Well, go and tell them that," Mickey barked.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"All right!" Jackie barked in the background as they heard the door bell rang again.

"They've found us," Mickey said sounding very scared.

"Mickey, I need that signal," the Doctor demanded.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum," Rose exclaimed. "Just get out! Get out!"

"We can't. It's by the front door," Mickey cried. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet yelled at the Doctor and Rhiannon. "You two are supposed to be the experts, think of something!" Rhiannon moved back to the Doctor's side.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. Then they heard the door give way. Rhiannon's eyes go wide. That was too soon, they'd die if she didn't do something soon. She had to make a chose, expose that fact that she knows the Doctor's future and possibly lose his trust, or let everything go status quo but risk losing Jackie and Mickey.

"I'll take it on, Jackie," Mickey said trying to be brave. "You just run. Don't look back. Just run."

"That's my mother!" Rose cried.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from," the Doctor said. "Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green." Rose piped up.

"Yep, narrows it down," he said.

"Good sense of smell," she said. Rhiannon bit her lip trying not to just blurt out the name of the planet.

"Narrows it down," he said.

"They can smell adrenaline," Rose said.

"Narrows it down," he said.

"The pig technology," Harriet piped in.

"Narrows it down," he said.

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose said.

"Narrows it down." the Doctor said.

"The gas exchange smells like calcium decay." Rhiannon said. Giving him just the information he needed to know the planet.

"Now, that narrows it down!' he said.

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose shouted at the intercom.

"Calcium phosphate." he said. "Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else?"

"Hyphenated surname." Rhiannon muttered.

"Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey said with great attitude.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor yelled.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie screamed in the background.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" he yelled at the intercom.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" the Doctor said.

"How should I know?" Mickey said harshly.

"It's your kitchen." Rhiannon said just as harshly.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said.

"Oh, give it here. What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"Anything with vinegar!" the Doctor said.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." Jackie said mostly to herself.

"Dear goddess, you kiss him?" Rhiannon asked, before the Doctor could say anything. He smiled at her with great amusement. They listen as the Slitheen that was attacking Mickey and Jackie blow up.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose said as they toasted. Rhiannon didn't have any this time. Mickey played Green's speech. Rhiannon didn't want to listen to that hog wash. She sighed, relieved the Doctor didn't ask her about how she knew about the gas exchange smell. Then she remembered that she was in the room with Green for a time. Then randomly the song 'Does she walk on water' by her mother's friend's friend, named Jennie Devoe, popped into her head. Great artist really.

"He's making it up." the Doctor said pulling her from her thoughts. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Of course they will," Rhiannon said bitterly. "We always play 'follow the leader', even if our leader is an eight foot tall green alien that wants to kill us all."

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle." the Doctor said bitterly. "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defense code," Rose started.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." the Doctor said.

"But why?" Harriet asked. The Doctor moved back to the door and opened the metal shutters, in order to talk to the Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there." he said. "You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames." Blon said. "Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit." Rhiannon said bitterly before the Doctor could answer.

"That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." he continued.

"The sale of the century." Blon replied. "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives." Rhiannon barked anger once again erupting uncontrolled. Rhiannon had unconsciously slipped her hand into the Doctor's for moral support.

"Bargain." Blon said grinning.

"I give you a choice." the Doctor said calmly. "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

"What, you?" Blon laughed. "Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me." he hissed.

"Never understatement a box," Rhiannon said anger still thick in her voice. Then he closed the shutters again.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." Harriet said. The Doctor held Rhiannon's hand tightly. She knew why, he needed just as much moral support as she did. Just for different reasons, her so she didn't go and rage on the Slitheen most likely getting herself killed, him so that he could make the hard decision he had to make to make sure the Earth survived. He let go and moved to stare at the metal shutters that covered the windows. He crossed his arms. She moved close to him but she stayed far enough back that he had breathing room.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.

"There's loads of emergency numbers." Mickey said sadly. "They're all on voice-mail."

"Voice-mail dooms us all." Harriet said as she drank almost as Rhiannon was earlier.

Rhiannon put her hand on his back. He turned to look at her sadly like he had wronged her. "Oh, Doctor." she said quietly so the others in the room wouldn't hear. "You don't have to feel like this was your fault." She rubbed slow circles applying a small amount of pressure so that it would be soothing.

"How is it that you can read me so well?" he asked as he looked at her with a mix of happiness and concern.

"Because, even though you're a Time Lord, you're still a man. A hurt man." she said. "When I first met Matt, he was hurt too." He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head. "He was abused. And losing family left and right. I know your hurt is different than his, or mine but I also know this, hurt is hurt." He nodded.

"If we could just get out of here." Rose sighed.

"There's a way out." he said as Rhiannon removed her hand and he turned to look at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked confused at him not mentioning it earlier.

"There's always been a way out." he said.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." he said as he leaned over the intercom.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie said sternly.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." he said desperately.

Rose and Rhiannon both looked each other in the eyes then nodded. "Do it." they said it at the same time.

"Both of you don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" he asked with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Please Doctor." Jackie begged before Rhiannon could even say anything and that was a feet because Rhiannon was a fast talker. "Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid."

"Do you think I don't know that?" he cried. "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rhiannon said. Rose knew this was more about Rhiannon dying than Rose. She knew the Doctor cared for her but not as much as he cared for Rhiannon. And she was okay with that, she had Mickey, who she vowed that if she made it out of this she would call everyday she was on the TARDIS if he wouldn't come along or if the Doctor wouldn't let Mickey.

"I could save the world but lose you." the Doctor said as he turned to look at Rhiannon. Rhiannon saw something in his eyes in that moment that she had never seen in his eyes before. The feeling the look gave her was hard to describe. If she had to put the feeling to words she would dare to say it was the seeds of love. That is a look she would never forget even if it was the only time she would ever see it.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet said. Harriet could feel he needed the blame taken from him and she was just the woman to do it. The Doctor looked at Harriet.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie said.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Harriet said. "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." Rhiannon mouthed a 'thank you' to Harriet, making sure that the Doctor couldn't see.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked.

"We don't. We stay here." he said as he sprang in to action. He opened up the box that had the Emergency Protocols in them he found what he was looking for. "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked much to Rhiannon's annoyance.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." Mickey said. "We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." the Doctor said.

"We can't go nuclear." Mickey said. "We don't have the defense codes."

"We don't need it. All we need 's an ordinary missile." the Doctor said. He paused, Rhiannon felt his hesitation, so she put her hand on his back again he looked at her and she nodded. He smiled. "What's the first category?"

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." Mickey replied.

"That's the one. Select." the Doctor said. Rhiannon removed her hand from the Doctor and moved to the closet, opened it and started to clean it out.

"I could stop you." Jackie said. Rhiannon heard it and shook her head.

"Do it, then." Mickey said.

"You ready for this?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Mickey responded.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." the Doctor said. "Fire."

"Oh, my God." Jackie said.

"Doctor, Rose, Harriet, we can live through this," Rhiannon said. "In Indiana we have tornado and we are taught at a young age that the safest place is in small rooms. So I have cleaned out the closet for us to hide in."

"Fantastic," he said as he look at Rhiannon. Both Rose and Harriet smiled at Rhiannon.

"Maybe being from Indiana isn't so bad." Rhiannon said jokingly.

"It's on radar." Mickey said. "Counter defense five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it." the Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey said.

"Good boy." the Doctor said.

"Five five six neutralized." Mickey said before the Doctor unplugged the phone and joined the girls in the closet.

"Here we go." Harriet said. "Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!" The missile hits and the closet is shook, making everyone inside flop around like rag dolls. Rhiannon knew she was going to be so sore when she tried to get up. Once the closet stopped moving for a bit, the Doctor kicked the metal door away. He helped Harriet out first, then Rose. Rhiannon started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'm stuck." she laughed.

"Hold on," he laughed too as he moved to her and pulled her free of the debris. Then he helped her out of the destroyed closet.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North." Harriet said showing her ID to the guard. "I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news." She shooed the guard.

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." she said. "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." the Doctor said.

"Me?" she said. "Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you." Rose said,

"I'd vote for you too, if I were from England," Rhiannon said. "Or if I even voted." He laughed at that.

"Now, don't be silly." Harriet said. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She left and made her way to the guards that had made it out of the building before the missile hit. "Hang on! We're safe! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

"I thought I knew the name," the Doctor said proudly. "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

The walk back to the Powell Estates was fairly quiet, Rose held the Doctor's left hand and Rhiannon his right. She had felt bad not telling him the full truth about knowing him as well as she does. She didn't lie to him but she didn't tell him that she watched the show Doctor Who, which was his life. While yes she had not seen passed season 10, the only reason she hadn't watched more is because it was hard for her to watch Doctor Who without her little girl since she had always watch with Jenny. But none the less Rhiannon knew the rest of his life fairly well. What all his incarnations looked like, what each of their quirks were, and what each TARDIS looked like too. She liked all the Doctors but her favorite three were the tenth Doctor, the eleventh Doctor, and the second Doctor. And in that order too. But in real life this Doctor was growing on her.

"I'm gonna make sure Mum is alright," Rose said, both Rhiannon and the Doctor nodded. He entered the TARDIS and Rhiannon followed but as she walked in she noticed that someone had spray pained in emerald green spray paint the word 'dragon' across the side of the TARDIS. He got to work on canceling the Slitheen advert, and Rhiannon sat on the jump seat.

"Um, Doctor," Rhiannon started. He looked at her. "Someone tagged your TARDIS."

"Tagged?" he asked.

"Sprayed it with paint," she said.

"What!" he roared, anger filling his entire being. She felt sorry for the poor kid that did it. She moved to go shower and change she wasn't tired but she felt sweaty from all the running they did that day. She smiled as she realized she hadn't truly lost anything on her birthday.

After her shower she found the Doctor outside with Mickey sitting on a trash bin reading the newspaper. She looked to see a small boy cleaning the paint off the side of the TARDIS. "Good lad." the Doctor said as the boy finished. "Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The boy rushed off.

"If I were him I would be more afraid of what the TARDIS would do," she giggled.

"True," the Doctor said with a small chuckle.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed," Mickey said. "Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He held up the paper and it said Alien Hoax. "How could they do that? They saw it."

"They're just not ready," the Doctor said. "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

"We're just idiots." Mickey said bitterly.

"Well, not all of you." the Doctor said as he smiled at Mickey then to Rhiannon.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked. The Doctor looked back to Mickey. The Doctor started to rummage through his pockets.

"Present for you, Mickey." he said as he found a CD in his pocket and handed it to Mickey. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asked. And Rhiannon couldn't help but think about how the eleventh Doctor, with the help of Oswin, deleted himself from the universe.

"Because you're right, I am dangerous," the Doctor said. "I don't want anybody following me." Rhiannon noticed that Jackie and Rose were headed their way.

"How can you say that and then take them with you?" Mickey said as he nodded his head to Rose then to Rhiannon.

"You could look after her," the Doctor said nodded toward Rose. "Come with us."

"I can't," Mickey said. "This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." The Doctor nodded and so did Rhiannon.

"I'll get a proper job." Jackie begged as they came up. "I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"I'm not leaving because of you," Rose said. "I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back."

"But it's not safe," Jackie begged.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home." Rose said as she shook her head.

"Got enough stuff?" the Doctor asked.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment," Rose grinned as she pushes the backpack up against him. "Now I'm signing up. You're both stuck with me." She turned to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room."

"No chance." the Doctor chimed in to save Mickey from embarrassment. "He's a liability, I'm not having him on board."

"We'd be dead without him," Rose argued.

"My decision is final," the Doctor said trying to sound miffed.

"Sorry," She said as she put her hand on the side of Mickey's face and kissed him on the lips with great passion.

"Umm.. Y-yeah, g-good luck," Mickey stammered after Rose stopped kissing him.

Jackie walked up to Rhiannon and asked; "What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you and the Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?"

"Mum, you're forgetting." Rose said as she walked to her mum. "It's a time machine. I could go traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?"

"Well ten seconds is a bit far fetched don't you think?" Rhiannon teased. Jackie and Rose hugged, then Rose followed the Doctor and Rhiannon as they entered the TARDIS. Once inside the TARDIS Rose took her backpack back from the Doctor and ran to her room. The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches and levers. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned signaling that it was dematerializing. As she watched the Doctor, happily jump around the console, she realized that she really did lose something today, but she gained something too. She lost a bit of the wall that encircled her shattered heart, and she gained a small piece of her former self back. She smiled from the bottom of her heart at the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped, he looked at her and saw her smiling at him. He was shocked that she was smiling at him from the bottom of her heart, with no pain. That thought made him smile at her, because that smile that she gave him made his pain dull. In that moment the world melted away. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how her smile made him feel. But it was not to be because Rose came back and said; "Where to next?"


	5. The Past of TwoDalek

Chapter 5:

The Past of Two/Dalek

By: Izzy

The Doctor had decided to stay in the vortex for a while, so he could make some repairs. Rhiannon was enjoying the off time. She spent her time teaching herself advanced mathematics. She loved math, ever since she was a small child. She also loved history but she figured that she would see enough of that just being with the Doctor. Since she knew that she was going to be in the vortex for awhile she took her morning walks again.

Rose and Rhiannon watched movies together, sometimes the Doctor joined them. Rose was surprised by Rhiannon's taste in movies. She liked science fiction, fantasy, and action. She didn't watch that many romances. Where Rose like romances and fantasy films. So more often than not, they watched a romance/fantasy. But on the odd occasion that Rose would let Rhiannon pick, they would watch a science fiction and that is when Rhiannon would invite the Doctor to watch with them. She liked when he would tell them what was true and what was fiction in the movie. Most of the movies they watched she had already seen so she would study and watch at the same time.

On the third day of being in the vortex, Rhiannon didn't take her morning walk or cook breakfast. Which slightly worried the Doctor because she was a creature of habit. He knocked on her door. "It's open!" she shouted.

The Doctor walked in and was blown away by her room. It was larger than his room, then the thought crossed his mind that the TARDIS liked Rhiannon better than him. He shook his head. "We haven't seen you all day," he said.

"Oh, yeah sorry," she said, not looking up from her work. "I have been having trouble understanding this chapter so I have been kind of absorbed."

"What are you reading?" he asked, wondering what could have this brilliant woman so stumped that she wouldn't come out of her room.

She looked up at him. "I am studying advanced mathematics," she said as she showed him the cover of the book. "I love math and I wanted to know more."

"That is advanced math from Gallifrey," he said surprised that she had that book and that it was in English. He walked up to her and held his hand out. "May I?" She handed him the book, he flipped to the page she had marked. "You're on chapter 10? And you understood chapters 1 through 9?"

"Yeah," she said. "If you'd like to see my notes I can show you."

"Yeah," he said. She sat up and flipped the spiral bound notebook to the beginning.

"Here," she said as she pat the cushion beside her. He nodded and sat beside her. She handed him the notebook. He put down the math book and took the notebook. She watched as he read the notebook, his eyes lit up as he read it.

"How did you do this?" he asked. "No human should be able to do this. I mean this is Gallifreyan mathematics."

"Well I did all the Earth math and the first book of Gallifreyan math was in my shelf." she said pointing to her book shelf. "The basic Gallifreyan math was easy really once I got the hang of it." She shrugged and his eyes when wide. "But I'm having a harder time with this." She pointed to the book.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. After he was done reading her notes and helping her correct the three problems she got wrong. Which impressed him. He helped her understand the chapter she was stuck on. Her want for knowledge, and understanding of it was inspiring to him and he knew where he was going to take her to make up her birthday to her. "Get ready! I'm going to take you somewhere special." He grinned as he moved all the math books and notes off him, then jumped up to the door.

She smiled as she moved to her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas into red halter top, a black jean mini skirt, red leggings, black knee high boots and her usual black elbow length gloves. She skipped off to the console room. She didn't know why she felt like skipping but she did, like the weight in her heart was not as bad. When she got to the console room Rose was there and the Doctor looked worried as he looked at the monitor. Just as Rhiannon was going to ask what was wrong, he ran out of the TARDIS doors.

"So what is it?" Rose said as she followed him.

"What's wrong?" Rhiannon said following Rose.

"Don't know." he said. "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America." he said. Rhiannon froze because she knew. Oh, and she knew that this day was going to a tough day for them all. "About half a mile underground."

"And when are we?" Rose asked.

"Two thousand and twelve." he replied as he walked up to a display case.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." Rose said as the Doctor flipped a switch behind the case. "Blimey. It's a great big museum."

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby." he said as he turned to see Rhiannon white as a sheet. He had never seen her like that. "What's wrong Rhiannon?"

"Oh," she said surprised. "Just a bit mortified by the fact that someone would do this." She relaxed a little when he put a comforting hand on her left shoulder. And Rose grabbed Rhiannon's hand. "That and we're in America. So close to home." Those were not lies she had always been repulsed by Van Station's museum.

"They must have spent a fortune on this." he said as he moved to the case in front of Rhiannon. "Chunks of meteorite, moon dust." Then he moved to the next one. "That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose said as she walked up to the case across from the Doctor. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."  
Rhiannon walked just past the Doctor to a case with a Cyberman head in it. She looked on it with a sad look. He noticed what she was looking at. "Oh, look at you." he said as he came up from behind her.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she came up behind them both.

"An old friend of mine." he said. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." He sighed. "I'm getting old."

"You're not that old," Rhiannon whispered and nudged him. He gave her a small smile.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked. Which brought his attention back to the Cyberman head.

"No, it's stone dead." he said. "The signal's alive. Something 's reaching out, calling for help."

"No don't to-" Rhiannon started but it was too he touched the case which cause the guard to surround them.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose said. The guards escorted them to the elevator where the woman, Rhiannon remembered her name was Goddard, was waiting for them. They traveled up in the elevator to the first floor. They entered in the office, Rhiannon ducked behind the Doctor so that way the man at the desk wouldn't see her. She knew that man Henry Van Staten, the owner of the museum. She was only hiding from him so she could 'try' and keep her cool. Van Staten was someone she would give a piece of her mind and probably get arrested and be of no help to the Doctor or Rose so yeah, keeping mouth shut was the best idea right now.

"What does it do?" Van Staten asked.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side?" said her other least favor person in the Doctor Who universe, Adam Michell. "It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor said.

"Shut it." Goddard said.

"Really, though, that's wrong." he continued with everyone looking at him with guns drawn. Van Staten raised his hand and the guard lowered their guns.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.

"No, it just looks silly." the Doctor said as he reached for the artifact. The guard pulled their guns to the ready again. And for the first time in Rhiannon's life she was scared of guns. Her Dad owned guns so she herself had fired some, heck she knew how to dismantle many types of guns. But she couldn't dismantle all the guns in the room before they could shoot the Doctor. Though her brain was already in strategy mode trying to think of a way to get them out safely. Van Staten raised his hand and the guards lowered their guns. Rhiannon audibly sighed.

The Doctor heard her and figured he would ask her later what that was about, right now he wanted to show this man how to use this musical instrument. Van Staten handed the Doctor the musical instrument. "You just need to be," he said as he delicately stroked the musical instrument. "Delicate."

Rhiannon heard the tune, it sounded so beautiful to her. She wanted it but she knew that she couldn't get it. "It's a musical instrument." Van Staten said in wonder.

"And it's a long way from home." the Doctor said with a large smile.

"Here, let me." Van Staten said as the Doctor handed it back to Van Staten. He stroked it roughly. And the sound was terrible.

"I did say delicate." the Doctor said. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Van Staten finally got the hang of it but she still didn't think the sound was as good as when the Doctor used it. "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." Van Staten said as he tossed the artifact aside. Rhiannon didn't have to see the Doctor's face to know that he frowned at that action. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said. "And who are you?"

"Like you don't know." Van Staten said. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." the Doctor said lightheartedly.

"The question is, how did you get in?" Van Staten said. "Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." Rose said bitterly.

"She's English too!" he laughed. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend."

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Adam said.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose said.

"He owns the Internet." Rhiannon said bitterly as she came out from behind the Doctor knowing that she couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Oh and this one is beautiful too and from America." Van Staten said with a fair amount of glee, which made the Doctor frown.

"Don't be silly." Rose said as she looked at Rhiannon then back to Van Staten. "No one owns the Internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Staten said.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum." the Doctor said calmly but Rhiannon could feel the anger under his calm exterior. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Staten said.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." the Doctor said proudly.

"And yet, I captured you." Van Staten said. "Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me." the Doctor said.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Van Staten said.

"And what's that?" the Doctor said.

"Like you don't know." Van Staten said.

"Show me." the Doctor said.

"You want to see it?" Van Staten said.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said.

"Oh, my!" Rhiannon said like George Takei. The Doctor gave her a strange look. "Couldn't resist, sorry."

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down." Van Staten said ignoring Rhiannon. "You, English. Look after the girls. Go and ca-noodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." Van Staten led the Doctor and his guards took another elevator to the Cage. While Adam led Rose and Rhiannon to his office.

"I'm Adam Michell," Adam said as he offered Rose a hand.

"My name is Rose Tyler," she said. She shook his hand then, then he turned to Rhiannon.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Not impressed." Rhiannon said.

"Her name is Rhiannon." Rose said. "Sorry she is rude sometimes. I think the Doctor is rubbing off on her." Rose walked in and acted like it was the first time seeing anything alien. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and sat on a stool that was as far away from where Adam stood as she could get.

"Sorry about the mess." Adam said as he sat in front of his computer. "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." He hands Rose a flat triangular piece of metal. "What do you think that is?"

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft." Adam said. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

"Baka!" Rhiannon said."Baka, baka, baka, baka." (baka means idiot or fool but she means idiot)

"That's amazing." Rose said ignoring Rhiannon cause the TARDIS wouldn't translate what she was saying.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." Adam said and Rhiannon rolled her eyes again.

"I'm gob smacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalog it?" Rose said.

"Anata no ryōhō wa bakadesu," Rhiannon said. Rose wondered why every time Rhiannon said something in whatever language she was speaking the TARDIS wouldn't translate. (Rhiannon said: 'You both are idiots')

"Best job in the world." Adam said ignoring Rhiannon since he didn't know what she said. Though he was getting worried that Rhiannon was cussing them out.

"Imagine if you could get out there." Rose said. "Travel among the stars and see it for real."

"Yeah," he said. "I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes."

"Oh, you never know." Rose said. "What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters." he said.

"Yeah, me too. So, how 'd you end up here?" Rose said. Rhiannon sighed loudly.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." he said.

"Oh, right. You're a genius." Rose said.

"Yeah, right," Rhiannon whispered.

"Sorry, but yeah." he laughed. "I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused World War Three."

"What, and that's funny, is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, you should 've been there just to see them running about." he laughed. "Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose said.

"Yeah, right." Rhiannon said loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Are you and him?" he asked looking at Rose.

"No, we're just friends." Rose replied. "Rhiannon is the one who loves him."

"Good." Adam said.

"Why is it good?" Rose asked.

"It just is." he said.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked. "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Staten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah." he said. "Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." Rhiannon made a fake puking sound.

Rose moved over to Rhiannon. "Will you stop it!" Rose said. "I'm just being friendly." Rhiannon rolled her eyes and shrugged so Rose moved back to Adam. "Let's have a look, then."

"It doesn't do much, the alien." he said. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Rhiannon moved so she could look at the monitor with them. He pulled up the camera from the Cage, with the Dalek in it. There was a man drilling in to the metal containing the Dalek. Rhiannon felt bad for it but at the same time she was taking some joy that it was dying.

"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know." he answered lamely.

"Take me down there now." Rose demanded. Adam led Rose and Rhiannon downstairs to the Cage. They got to the Cage and were stopped by a guard.

"Hold it right there." the guard said.

"Level three access." Adam said showing the guard his ID card. "Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." The guard opened the door for them. When Rhiannon saw the Dalek for the first time, she was disgusted. Both at the humans that tortured it and at the Dalek for being what it is. She didn't fear it out of unknowing or fear it out of fear of death, she feared what it could do to the others.

"Don't get too close." Adam said. After he was in the guard closed the door.

"Hello. Are you in pain?" Rose asked then paused giving it a chance to speak when it didn't she continued. "My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes." the Dalek said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I am in pain." the Dalek said. "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" Rhiannon moved closer, pushing her fear aside. She moved so she could stop Rose from touching the Dalek.

"No." Rose said.

"I am dying." the Dalek replied.

"No, we can help." Rose said.

"I welcome death." the Dalek said, "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose said.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone." the Dalek said. She reached out to the Dalek.

"Don't Rose!" Rhiannon shouted as she hit Rose's hand away. Rhiannon lost her balance causing her to fall on the Dalek. She cried out in pain as she slid down, there was a gold spot on the Dalek that faded quickly.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek shouted as it broke it's chains.

"What the hell have you done?" Simmons shouted as he entered the room. Rhiannon clambered to her feet as fast as she could pulling Rose out of the room. Simmons grabbed his drill and went to attack the Dalek.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted at the guard that entered the area they were in.

"Condition red! Condition red!" the commander shouted. Suddenly the monitor turned on and the Doctor was on the other end.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." he said to the guards.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." the guard said.

"A Dalek's a genius." the Doctor said. "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." Shortly after that was said the Dalek came in to the area they were in.

"Open fire!" the commander said.

"Don't shoot it!" Van Staten said over the monitor. Rhiannon sighed, she really didn't like that man. "I want it unharmed.

"Rhiannon, get out of there!" the Doctor shouted with fear lacing his voice.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" the commander said.

"You, with me." a female guard said to Adam, Rhiannon and Rose. The three of them followed the woman. Rhiannon was sad that this happened but it did so there was nothing she could do now but protect Rose and the baka she was flirting with. "Civilians! Let them through!" They ran through the testing area where there was tons of armed men waiting. The woman, Adam, and Rose stopped to watch as the Dalek entered. Rhiannon didn't need to watch she knew but she also need to keep Rose safe.

"Rose we have to get higher," Rhiannon said as she grabbed Rose's arm. Rose nodded, Rhiannon let go and Rose grabbed Rhiannon's hand. They ran to the stair case.

"Stairs!" Rose said. "That's more like it. It hasn't got legs."

"You don't think it can you know fly?" Rhiannon said annoyed. But Rose and Rhiannon both stopped on the stair case. Both for different reasons, Rose to prove herself right and Rhiannon to save De Maggio. They didn't have to wait long, Adam followed by De Maggio came running to the stair case.

"It's coming! Get up!" she shouted to Adam. Shortly after Adam was on the stairs the Dalek entered the stair case.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam teased and Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"Now listen to me." De Maggio said pointing her hand gun at the Dalek. "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"

"Elevate." the Dalek said and it began to do just that.

"Of course you were right," Rose said a bit put out at being wrong but scared more than anything.

"Adam, get them out of here." De Maggio said, shaking with fear.

"You can't stop this thing." Rhiannon said plainly as she walked up to De Maggio.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." De Maggio said. Rhiannon in one quick movement took the gun and dismantled it with ease.

"Now come on," Rhiannon said pulling De Maggio as she ran behind Adam and Rose. They ran and when to stop at another huddle of soldiers. "No stopping, we push on!" They get to level forty nine and Rose's cell rings.

"This isn't the best time." Rose answered. "Level forty nine." Then something else was said. "Can't you stop them closing?" Rhiannon knew the answer. "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." They reached level 46 and the bulk head was closing but there was enough time for all of them too get through. Rhiannon made sure that Rose was through, then Adam, and finally De Maggio. But since Rhiannon made sure everyone else got through there was not enough time for her to slide under.

"Rose!" Rhiannon shouted.

"Yeah?" Rose shouted back a bit more frantic than Rhiannon.

"You still on the phone with the Doctor?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Tell him a couple things for me." Rhiannon said, "Tell him that this was not his fault, I choose this." Rhiannon took a deep breath as she could sense the hate that was coming from behind her. "And that he is hope to so many so never stop."

"Exterminate!" the Dalek proclaimed and it fired but missed.

"What's up lost your nerve?" Rhiannon said softly as she heard the others leave.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." the Dalek said waving it's gun around firing randomly.

"So many dead," she said solemnly.

"We killed them," the Dalek said.

"I know," she said in the same tone.

"You are sad," the Dalek said.

"What 'd you expect?" she shouted at the Dalek.

"Daleks do not feel. Must not feel." the Dalek shouted upset. Well as upset as a Dalek can sound. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated." The monitor above the bulk head turned on revealing the Doctor and company. "Open the bulkhead or Rhiannon Riwitis dies."

"You're alive!" the Doctor said as his face lit up with pure joy. That made Rhiannon smile.

"Not kicking it yet." she said.

"I thought you were dead." he cried.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demanded.

"Don't Doctor," Rhiannon said.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek said. She looked down at the Dalek with a mix of confusing and disbelieve.

"I killed her once." he said. "I can't do it again."

"Please don't kill them." she said. "You didn't kill me that means you don't have to kill." She knew her words would help the Dalek come to it decision.

"But why not?" it said. "Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" They arrived on the first floor and Rhiannon looked at Van Staten. She of course didn't see the Doctor, Rose, or Adam.

"Don't move." Rhiannon said. "Don't do anything. It's questioning itself."

"Van Staten." it addressed the man and Van Staten looked like he was going to pee his pants. That thought made Rhiannon smile. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you." he pleaded looking like the wimp he truly is. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" The Dalek pinned him to the wall.

"Then hear me talk now." it shouted. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" And as much as Rhiannon wanted to watch this man get his just dos, she knew she couldn't let him die here.

"Don't!" Rhiannon shouted. "Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What do you want?"

"I want freedom." the Dalek said. Van Staten moved out of the way of the door and the two of them traveled down a long hall. The Dalek stopped and blasted a hole in the ceiling.

"You're free." she said. "You did it. Wow never thought I would miss the feeling of the sun." She liked darkness more than light but that was mostly because she has migraines that she thanked the Goddess that she hadn't had one since she had been traveling with the Doctor.

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked, it's question pulled her out of her thoughts. The Dalek's metal case opened. She had seen on the show what the true face of the Dalek looked like but even then she was still not prepared for the smell and the true look of it. It smelled funny, there was no smell in her brain she could compare it to.

"Get out of the way." she heard the Doctor's voice come from behind her so she turned around. "Rhiannon, get out of the way now!" He stood there holding a large gun pointed dead at her.

"No." she said simply.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." he protested.

"The Dalek is not the one pointing a gun at me." she said calmly.

"I've got to do this." he said panic deep in his voice. "I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"But look," she said as she moved and he lowed his gun.

"What's it doing?" he asked.

"It wanted the sun." she said.

"But it can't-" he started.

"It didn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me." she said. "It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't." he stumbled over his words looking like he could just unravel right there. "Oh, Rhiannon. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek said.

"I don't know." he said.

"I am the last of the Daleks." it said.

"You're not even that." he said. "Rhiannon did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?" it asked.

"Something new. I'm sorry." he said.

"Rhiannon," it said. "I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rhiannon, give me orders. Order me to die."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she turned to look back at it.

"Yes, this is not life." the Dalek said. "This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

"Very well, I order you to die." she said it quietly.

"Exterminate." it cried as it closed it's case again and rose to the air using it's own force-field to kill itself. She backed away and watched until it was completely gone. She moved closer to the Doctor and grabbed the gun. He released the gun to her she laid it on the floor. She hugged him, he hugged her back. She moved to look him in the eyes. She saw all the pain in them but she also saw the seeds of love that she had seen before growing. She was so lost in his eyes she didn't realize that he was leaning down, until his lips were on hers. She was surprised but she didn't pull away. In fact when he licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth with his tongue and she then did the same to his mouth. This went on until she needed air. He pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the TARDIS.

On the way back her mind was buzzing. She made a choose then and pulled him back a little just enough to let him know she wanted to tell him something. "What?" he asked worried.

"Call me, Rhee. Not Rhiannon." she said with a sweet smile that melted his hearts.

"Rhee?" he tested how the nickname sounded on his lips. He liked it. It was no where as beautiful as her full name that suited her so well, but it was still good. "Alright Rhee." He smiled at her and they began to run again towards the TARDIS. They reached the TARDIS and he started to feel a bit homesick for a home he destroyed. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing." Rose and Adam walked up. Rhiannon groaned.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked.

"I'm the only one left." the Doctor said sadly but not as sadly as she remembered his tone on the show. Was she healing him? She wondered. "I win. How about that?"

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said trying to comfort her friend.

"I'd know. In here." he said as he pointed to his head. "Feels like there's no one." He looked over at Rhiannon. "She is the only one I feel but it's still not the same."

"Good thing she's not going anywhere." Rose smiled at Rhiannon.

"Yeah." he said.

"No where to go," Rhiannon said. "But even if I had the choose to go home I would stay here." She flashed the Doctor a goofy grin. "It's more fun here." He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"We'd better get out. Van Staten's disappeared." Adam finally spoke up. "They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"About time." Rose said.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Rhiannon said.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam said.

"Better hurry up then." the Doctor said. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Not coming with us," Rhiannon said sternly at Rose.

"But he helped." Rose said. The Doctor tried to put in his opinion but the girls were talking so fast that even he couldn't get a word in so he just let them go.

"I don't like him," Rhiannon said.

"You barely know him." Rose protested.

"As do you," Rhiannon said. "And you have Mickey. Or am I going to have to call Mickey-sama no baka and tell him that you ran off with the first pretty face that came along." Rose slapped Rhiannon's arm lightly.

"It's not like I'm gonna shag him," Rose argued.

"Well that is what he wants," Rhiannon said. Rose ran out of counters.

"Sorry," she said to Adam. "Looks like you're catching that flight." After that the Doctor, Rhiannon, and Rose all got in the TARDIS and shut the door behind them. Rose was annoyed with Rhiannon so Rose stormed straight to her room. He ran around the console flipping levers and pressing buttons. He didn't have to tell Rhiannon that they were back in the Vortex.

"Um," she started.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking up from the monitors.

"I wanted to let you know, while I did enjoy the kiss," she said, his heart sank. "I'm not ready to take anything any farther right now."

"That's okay," he said with a sad smile as he looked at her. "I don't do domestic."

"Sorry," she whispered as she left to go to her room.


	6. Living with itThe Long GameFather's day

Chapter 6:

Living with it/The Long Game/Father's day

By: Izzy

Rhee sat up that night, in bed. She had showered and changed into a nightgown, her hair in a mess bun. Laying in the middle of the bed was on of her goals, before she could be comfortable moving on in love. She believed that was the first step to getting over the last lover. She felt bad that she had turned him down without him even asking for a relationship, but she had always believed in honesty. And to be honest with herself she knew she was falling for the Time Lord, but while Matt still had so much claim on her heart she couldn't move on. A tear fell down her face. She was honestly surprised that the Doctor had kissed her anyway. She knew he did kiss, she just even in a million years would ever think...

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through the top of her head and the muscles in her face began to twitch. She knew what was happening, the blow to her neck and back combined with the stress of her guilt had triggered her FMD, fibromuscular dysplasia, causing a mini stroke. She tried to stand and move to the console room but with how dizzy she was she barely got to her door. She passed out from the pain in her head just before the door.

In the console room, the Doctor was tinkering away trying not to feel. He tried to lie to himself and say what she said didn't hurt him in anyway. Suddenly he stopped feeling Rhee in the back of his head, so he figured that she went to sleep, but it felt different than when she went to sleep. Normally he would feel her presence wain then cut off, but this time it just cut off. He tried to dismiss it until the TARDIS lights began to flash. He jumped up out of the wires he was tangled up in and looked at the monitor and it was normal. That made him worry. If the lights were flashing because of something to do with the TARDIS then that would have displayed on the monitor but there was nothing.

Then his hearts sank, Rhee. It was something to do with her, he knew it. So he ran down to her room which the TARDIS was kind enough to move closer to the console room. He knocked on the door. No answer, that worried him. He tried the door nob and the door wasn't locked, he opened the door and in the floor just 3 inches from the door's swing lay an unconscious Rhee. He was more afraid than he had ever been, in all 900 years of time and space. "Rhee?" he asked as he jumped to her side. "Rhee, wake up." He turned her over and ran the Sonic over her. It told him there was no bleeding or any life threatening problems that it could find. "Rose!" He picked up Rhee bridal style carrying her to the Med Bay which once again the TARDIS moved.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Rose asked as she ran from her room in her pajamas. She saw Rhee in his arms as he swiftly took her into the Med Bay. "What happen?"

"I don't know." he said as he laid Rhee on the table. He quickly ran around the Med Bay turning on scanners. He did a full body scan that showed him the same as the Sonic had. He sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Her face it twitching.," Rose said as she approached the table.

"What?" he said as he removed his hand from his face and moved so he could study Rhee's face. Just seconds after he moved to watch her face, he saw it. It was so miner that is why he missed it. His brain quickly went over all the things that could cause muscle twitching. Caffeine, but she doesn't drink enough. Calcium Deficiency Disease, but that would show on the scan. Everything he could think of would show on the scan.

"Could the fall she took cause this?" Rose asked.

"She fell?" he asked, she nodded. "When did she fall?"

"She fell on the Dalek," she said. That gave him and idea. He pulled out a different scanner. "Rose, hold her on her side." She did as she was asked, he scanned the back of Rhee's neck with the scanner. "Not what I thought." He pulled the scanner away and Rose let Rhee lay back.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"She has fibromuscular dysplasia," he said getting an IV ready for Rhee.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Fibromuscular dysplasia, also called FMD," he began to explain as he worked on getting the IV in. "It's a rare condition that makes your arteries in the effected area to compress. It can cause TIAs also called mini strokes. I think that the fall she took caused her to have a mini stroke. Sadly all we can do is give her medication for the pain and let her rest."

"There isn't a cure?" Rose asked.

"Not that I have on board." he said sadly.

"Also why didn't it effect her earlier?" she asked.

"I think the adrenaline held the stroke at bay." he said. He had lied, the adrenaline helped yes but stress is the bigger factor when it comes to FMD. He felt guilty for causing this. He kissed her, to soon, she wasn't ready to let go of Matt. After the IV was set up he put some pain medication in the line.

"So we wait?" Rose asked. He nodded. "I am going to go sleep. Tell me if you need anything? Or if she changes." He nodded and she left the room. He pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I did this." He sighed, knowing that blaming himself was not going to help. He had to put how he felt to words even if it was to her unconscious form. "When I'm around you I feel like I could do anything. When you smile at me I feel like the Time War never happened. You make me feel like a normal man, not a time traveling alien with the universe on his shoulders." He took a deep breath. "No one has made me feel normal. Not even my wife, and that was a large failure, my marriage I mean. Of course I didn't love the woman in the first place. The marriage was arranged, my family had us slated to marry the moment we were born. That is one of the many things I envy about you humans. Your ability to choose who you want to be with." He laughed. "I don't know why I am telling you this, maybe it's because even when you're unconscious you empower me to be better, to do better, to be honest. Matt was a lucky man." After that he laid his head on the side of the table and he grabbed Rhee's hand. He fell asleep like that.

* * *

Rhee awoke feeling better. The pain in her head was gone, but as she moved her arm she saw the IV. "Doctor?" she asked. No response. He must be in the console room. She sat up, then swung her legs to the side of the bed. As she did this her feet hit a chair. That surprised her. "Ow, who would have left a chair here?"

"My thief did," Jess said as she appeared beside Rhee.

"Ah!" Rhee screamed and jumped. "Don't DO that!"

"My thief is in danger," Jess said.

"Danger?" Rhee asked. "Did they go without me?"

"Yes," Jess said. "You have been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Rhee asked loudly. "OK, so tell me what's up?"

"The Long Game," Jess said as Rhee removed her IV. She got up and found a cotton ball and some medical tape. She taped the cotton ball to her arm where the IV was. "The editor has them."

"So I need some clothes," Rhee said as she swiftly went to her room. "And a Sonic."

"But you don't know how to use one." Jess said.

"Can't you teach me?" Rhee asked.

"Yes, but," Jess started. "It may flare up your FMD again. Psychic energy puts massive strain on a human brain."

"Do it, I will live I promise." Rhee said. Suddenly her head was filled with all knowledge of the settings for the Sonic. It didn't flare up the FMD but it did give her a headache.

"There is pain killers on your nightstand. I will have the Sonic ready before you reach the console room." Jess said following Rhee, then Jess vanished. Rhee took the pain killers then put her hair into a messy bun and removed her nightgown and put on a pair of black leggings, blue jean short shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt, and her elbow length gloves that she realized that she had been without. That thought worried her for a bit, Rose may ask her about the scars, but she shook her head. There are more important things afoot at the moment. She grabbed her psychic paper she put it in her back pocket, her key she put in her front right and her phone she put in her front left. She didn't know why she carried her phone with her everywhere maybe it was because it had pictures of her family. Her only piece of home.

Just as Jess had promised there was a Sonic waiting for her. She stuffed the Sonic in her front right pocket was exited the TARDIS and noticed Cathica pacing. Rhee sighed, and approached Cathica. "Hello, Miss," Rhee said.

"Oh, no," Cathica said. "Whatever they did I had no part."

"Not to worry," Rhee said rather professionally. "I am looking for two of my associates. One is man that goes by the name of the Doctor and the other is a woman by the name of Rose Tyler."

"You're with them?" Cathica groaned. "They went to floor 500." Rhee nodded and moved to the panel that she knew the Doctor had removed. Once there she looked at the monitor. She groaned as the monitor didn't have the code. She pulled the Sonic out of her pocket and used it to hack the computer and get the code. "How'd you do that?"

"Elementary my dear," Rhee teased as she put the Sonic back in her pocket, then walked to the elevator. "Coming?" Rhee didn't have to turn around to know that Cathica followed her after being prompted. Rhee put the code in and smiled as Cathica stepped into the elevator.

"I'm Cathica," Cathica said.

"I'm Rhiannon," Rhee said. The elevator dinged, Rhee stepped out and moved straight for the back but hid and pulled Cathica down when she joined Rhee.

"Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not," the Editor said. "They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." Rose and the Doctor look up and Rhee is sure they see her so she waves lightly.

"What about you?" Rose asked. "You're not a Jagrabelly"

"Jagrafess." the Doctor corrected.

"Jagrafess," she said. "You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." the Editor said.

"You can say that again," Rhee whispered.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Rose continued.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks," he said. "Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." the Doctor said. "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years." the Editor said.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat." the Doctor said. "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system." Cathica shifted. Rhee grabbed Cathica's arm and shook her head.

"But that's why you're so dangerous." the Editor said. Rhee felt anger boil up in her. "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" He snapped his fingers and the manacles that held the Doctor and Rose started to electrocute them. Rhee shook with anger but she knew Cathica needed to see more so that way she could undo all this.

"Leave her alone." the Doctor shouted once the electric current stopped. "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" the Editor shouted as he snapped his fingers again shocking only Rose this time.

"I just said!" the Doctor said desperately. Rhee shook worse as tried to rain in her anger, it wasn't working. That man was hurting her Doctor.. Wait when did she think of him as hers.

"Yes, but who do you work for?" the Editor yelled. "Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly are you?"

"I don't work for anyone!" the Doctor shouted. The Editor snapped again.

"Cathica," Rhee said her voice cracking. "I need you to save them."

"How?" Cathica asked.

"Follow me." Rhee said as she took Cathica by the hand and pulled her to an area like the news room on floor 139. "Disengage the safety."

"And override the system," Cathica said as she moved the dead body out of her way.

"Their lives are in your hands." Rhee said as she dashed off back to the Editor's room.

"Someone's disengaged the safety." he said. He snapped his fingers and the monitor showed Cathica. "Who's that?"

"It's Cathica." Rose said.

"And she's thinking," the Doctor grinned. "She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access." the Editor shouted.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five." the Doctor said. "The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that." The ice started to melt and Rhee silently cheered. "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind." the Editor shouted as he grabbed the dead Suki's hands.

"She's venting the heat up here." the Doctor said. "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess growled angrily.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible." the Editor said. "A member of staff with an idea." Rhee took this opportunity to sneak in behind the Editor and free her friends. She pulled the Doctor's Sonic from his pocket and freed him first, then Rose. Rose ran out of the room not waiting on him or Rhee.

"Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty?" he said. "Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang."

"Hey," Rhee said as she walked up to the Editor. He turned to look at her, she drew back her fist and swung at him twisting her wrist right before impact. She put all her anger at him into the hit. The impact caused the Editor to fall back on to the console unconscious. "See you in the headlines!" She waved at his unconscious form as she took the Doctor's hand and ran with him. Cathica and Rose were already at the elevator waiting for them.

Once back on floor 139, the Doctor went with Cathica to tell her how to help with rebuilding. Rose and Rhee walked to the TARDIS. "What happened between you and the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rhee said nervously.

"Don't give me that!" Rose exclaimed. "He has been off for two weeks, and not in just the 'I'm worried about Rhiannon' way either."

"Well he may have," Rhee started. "Kissed me."

"What?" Rose said with a lot of excitement for her friends. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes," Rhee said. "But then I told him I wasn't ready to have a relationship."

"Oh," Rose said. "Now I know why he wanted to stay by you. I read up on FMD while you were asleep." Rose sighed. "He blames himself for you having that TIA."

"What?" Rhee said. "He shouldn't. He didn't know." Rhee sighed. "I didn't tell him. It is my fault."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Rhee said. "But I'm still in love with my dead husband. I don't want him to be a rebound." Rose nodded.

"That is understandable." Rose said.

"I know that if he gives me time I can be the woman he needs," Rhee said. "But right now he would live in the shadow of Matt. I don't want that for him." Rhee pulls out her key and unlocks the TARDIS. She slips in and heads to her room, because she didn't want the Doctor to know she was hurting badly. She emptied her pockets on the the nightstand. She slipped out of her clothes and slipped into the shower.

In the console room, the Doctor and Rose walk in. "So you kissed Rhiannon?" she asked.

"Did she tell you?" he asked a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Yes," she replied. "You know, she only said she doesn't want a relationship because she doesn't feel she can treat you the way she feels you need to be treated." He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She feels that right now you would have to live in the shadow of her dead husband." she said. "She don't want you to be her rebound man."

"I told her I don't do domestic." he said feeling like an ass. Rhee was turning him down so she didn't hurt him. He sighed heavily.

"Give her time," Rose said as she left him with his thoughts.

He got under the grating and started to fix a random devise on the TARDIS. He shook his head, Rhee is softening him up. But as he said before she made him want to be a better man. True to himself and honest with others as well. And if the woman that made him feel like a good man needed time then he would give her all the time she needed.

"I'm so sorry," Rhee said as she stepped into the console room. He jumped up and hit his head on the console. She saw him hit his head and ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed his head. He finally turned to look at Rhee, she was in a TARDIS blue dress, without her gloves, her hair was wet and not in a bun. She still had her boots she always were on. "Wow." Her hair was so long it was past her knees.

"Oh, I can't possibly look that good to you," she said. "All scared up and wet like a dog."

"Not a dog," he said as he climbed out of the grating. He sat on the jump seat.

"I wanted to say sorry for not telling you about my condition," she said. "It doesn't effect my life much. Just once in a great while I get a TIA."

"It's fine." he said. "And I know about it, I am the Doctor."

"I know," she said laughing lightly. "I'm just used to having to explain. Do you want to watch something with me?"

"Watch what?" he asked.

"I was thinking Sherlock," she said.

"Sherlock?" he asked. "The movies, or the series?"

"Series," she replied. "I started watching back home but never finished, but I will start from the beginning if you need to."

"Where ever you left off will be fine," he said as they walked hand in hand to the media room.

* * *

Over the coarse of a month, Rhee and the Doctor stayed at arms length. The only time they got close was when they would cuddle in the media room watching a show or movie they both liked. Rose and Rhee still spent time together while the Doctor repaired some part or another. Rose had been lost in thought all day that day and Rhee was worried that the blonde may try to shove the Doctor and Rhee together. "A penny for your thoughts?" Rhee asked.

"I'm thinking about asking the Doctor to go see my dad," Rose said. "You know before he died."

"That is risky," Rhee said. "If you do, you know, you can't save his life."

"Why not?" Rose said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Because it would cause a paradox and those are scary." Rhee replied sadly.

"But my dad isn't anyone special," Rose argued. Rhee was happy that Rose was arguing with Rhee and not the Doctor.

"Rose everyone is special in their own right," Rhee said.

"Even me?" Rose asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Rhee said firmly. "Why do you ask? Has Mickey been rude to you?" She huffed. "I will kill that boy if he has done anything to hurt, my Rose!"

"No Mickey is wonderful and understanding," Rose said. "Your Rose?"

"Yeah," Rhee said. "You're my best human female friend."

"Really?" Rose laughed. "Had to add all that detail?"

"Yeah," Rhee laughed with Rose. "Cause I have my best human male friend, my best human female friend and my best Time Lord friend."

"Who's your best human male friend?" Rose asked.

"His name is Todd," Rhee said. "I call him Toddles." They laughed at the nickname. "He has been there for me for 9 years now. He and I are thick as thieves, he was the god father of my daughter." Rose smiled.

"He sounds great," Rose said.

"Oh, he is," Rhee said. "He is one of those friends that you call up and if it was important to you he would drop everything and be there for you." She laughed. "He is my Watson. Although knowing him he would say I was Watson."

"Nah, I could never see you as a Watson," Rose laughed. "Sherlock maybe. But never Watson." They laughed for a while, until both needed air. "Well, I think I can just be there for my dad when he died if you are there with me."

"I will always be there for you Rose," Rhee said. Rose took Rhee's hand and they walked together to the console room. Rhee was a bit surprised to see the Doctor just sitting on the jump seat staring at the monitor. Though she knew without adventure in a month, he had to be going nutty.

"Doctor," Rose started. "As you know my dad died when I was little. But he died without anyone there for him and so I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" She clung to Rhee's arm for strength.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" the Doctor said as he looked at them both.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said. Rhee nudged Rose.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." he said. And he really was, he knew that it was hard to watch someone you love die. He had seen it too much.

"I want to see him." Rose said. "Plus, Rhee said she will stay by my side."

"Alright," he said as he jumped up and ran around flipping levers and turning knobs. The TARDIS landed. "This way." He led them to a church where Pete and Jackie were getting married.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice," said the preacher.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita," Pete tried to repeat but failed.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie said.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose said. Rhee and the Doctor laughed lightly.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part." the preacher continued as they walked out the door. They got back into the TARDIS and jumped to November 7th 1987.

"It's so weird." Rose said as they approached the street where her father died. "The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country." the Doctor said. "1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Rose said as they rounded the corner. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." A green car comes around the corner. "He got out of his car." He parked and got out of the car. "And crossed the road." He started to cross the road. "Oh, God. This is it." Rose grabbed Rhee's hand and held it tightly for moral support. A car whipped around the corner and hit Pete, the vase flew from his hand and broke on the ground. Pete laid there dying.

"Go to him, quick." the Doctor said. Rose dragged Rhee along with her.

"Dad," Rose said as she sat beside him tears streaming down her face. "It's Rose all grown up."

"Rose," Pete smiled at her as he passed away. Rose stood and walked away. Rose and Rhee walked back to the TARDIS. Once back in the TARDIS, Rose hugged Rhee and cried. Rhee let Rose just cry. The Doctor put the TARDIS back into the vortex. He felt bad for Rose but she wanted this, for closure.

After what felt like hours to Rhee, Rose finally stopped crying and went to her room. Rhee was left with the Doctor in the console room alone. "So," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"In the mood for a show or do you want to go somewhere exciting?" she asked.

"Go somewhere exciting?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she nervously fiddled with her loss strands of hair that spilled from her messy bun. "I don't know just some place new." A large grin played out across his face. He jumped around the console, flipping lever, pressing buttons, and turning dials. "I will go see if Rose is up to coming with us." She left down the hall to Rose's room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes," Rose sniffed. Rhee opened the door and poked her head so Rose could see Rhee.

"The Doctor and I were thinking of stretching our legs," Rhee said. "Wanna come? I think the walk will do you some good."

"Nah," Rose shook her head. "I know that you mean well but I think I'm gonna call Mickey and talk with him."

"Oh, OK," Rhee said.

"You go," Rose said. "Have fun with the Doctor." Rose smiled through her tears. Rhee returned the smile.

"By the way," Rhee said. "You can call me Rhee now too. K?" Rose nodded with a small smile. Rhee skipped down the hall to the console room. The Doctor looked up from his monitor when Rhee entered the room. "Just you and me this trip."

"Alright." he said. The TARDIS landed and he ran to the doors and flung them wide open. He moved so Rhee could see where they had landed. Rhee stepped forward and was blown away by the sight before her. They were in the middle of a garden. "I thought you might like this."

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She stepped out of the TARDIS and notice that most of these flowers she knew but there was so many that she didn't know. She walked straight to a lilac bush and sniffed the flowers.

He walked out and closed the doors behind him. He looked over to see her sniffing the lilacs. "I heard you mention the Goddess," he started. "So I thought you might be pagan. But being from the 21st century it's more likely that you are Neo-Pagan."

She turned to look at him. "Neo-Pagan," she replied. "Wiccan to be in fact." Ice blue eyes met sapphire eyes, she smiled at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he smiled back. "If you view me as a man, then you're just a woman." She opened her mouth to tell him how she feels but she knew that, that was a step she was not ready to take yet. She loved two men and that was tearing her apart. The pain from the thought to failing both men flashed in her eyes. "I'm not trying to push into anything." He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hurry anything."

"That's just it," she said. "That is who I am. I rush in, and never look back." She moved away from him and turned away. "But I don't want to rush things with you, and end up hurting you." He frowned.

"Sounds like me," he said. "Always running." She laughed lightly then he noticed that she had scars on her shoulders. "How did you get these?" He traced the scars on her shoulders lightly.

"Oh," she said as her body shivered under his touch. "I was overweight. Medication caused it so I gained it all rather fast so the stretch marks scared." He stared at her in shock he couldn't believe the beautiful woman before him bared so many scars and so much pain. "If you want to know about all my scars you should just have asked."

"I didn't think it was polite to ask a lady about all her faults," he replied resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well," she started. "There is only one set of scars that I don't like talking about. And you already know about those." She raised her gloves hands. "These are the only scars I hate. Yes, the only scar you don't know about comes with its own set of bad memories." She dropped her left hand and put her right hand on on his hand on her left shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me," he said as he moved closer to her, he moved his arms down her sides, then he pulled her close to him holding her from behind.

"I want to," she said. "When I was 22, I got pregnant." He felt her swallow hard. "It was an ectopic pregnancy. My tube burst, I didn't know. My mother took me to the hospital, because I was losing consciousness randomly. When I got to the hospital they told me that I needed emergency surgery." He held her tighter. "At 24 I had another one but this one was caught in enough time to save my tube. I had to sign a paper giving them permission to abort the baby." She sighed. "Even though I know that ectopic pregnancies mean that both the baby and I would die, it still hurt to sign a paper that would, end the life of a child."

He couldn't think of what to say, he knew that feeling all too well. After all he killed 2.47 billion children when he destroyed his planet. But at the same time it was different, this was her own unborn child. If given that choice would he make the same choice? They stood there for a long while then he remembered why he brought her here. He let go of her and she turned around. "I brought you here for more than just the garden." he said as he grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her.

They ran all the way to town. He led her to the main street where their was a large alien bazaar. She was taken away by all the different aliens and the different smells. Suddenly her stomach growled. "Guess I'm hungry." she laughed.

"Then let's fix that," he said.


	7. First Date The Empty ChildDoctor Dances

Chapter 7:

First Date?/The Empty Child/Doctor Dances

By: Izzy

Rhee had watched Doctor Who for a couple years, and thought she knew all there was to know about the Doctor. But this man before her kept surprising her. He took them to a fancy alien restaurant. She looked around and felt undressed, in her gloves, halter top, leggings and mini skirt. They were sat at a table for two, the Doctor pulled out her chair so she could sit. She sat and noticed that the table was set up with the works, a red candle, and flowers around the base of the candle holder. She found it amazing. He took his seat in front of her and smiled widely, she couldn't help but smile back. They both ordered tea.

"So, what do they have here?" she asked as she looked at the menu, trying to shake the feeling that this was a date. He took the menu out of her hands.

"Do you trust me?" he gave her a sly smile.

"With my life," she replied without a thought.

"Then let me order for you," he said. This surprised her because she never had a man offer to order for her. She was really picky, she didn't like a lot. Meat cheese and bread were the things she liked, well and a limited amount of veggies.

"Um," she started nervously. "OK, but if you get something that I don't like then," She paused to think for a minute of something she wanted. Then it dawned on her. "I get to pick the next place we go."

"Seems fair," he shrugged. "And if I get it right, you owe me."

"I owe you what?" she said feeling slightly cheeky.

"I don't know yet but I will think of something," he said. She smiled at him as the waiter came over with their tea and he ordered for them both. After the waiter left he decided he would try small talk with her. "Well, I have spent the passed two months trying to figure you out. And I think I have found out a lot but I'm think I am only scratching the surface of you." She took a large drink of her tea.

"That sounds slightly fun," she giggled. He looked at her surprised, she flirted with him. He couldn't believe it. "But remember ask me and I'll tell you."

"Yeah," he said. "But that takes some of the fun of the mystery." Their food arrived and they took a few bites but continued talking. She took another large drink.

"What mystery?" she said still feeling so brave and cheeky. She moved to prop her elbows up on the table, leaning in.

"The mystery of you of course," he said. "You appear on Platform One though what you described as a rift, your highly empathic which is rare for humans, you have a massive love of learning, and you have a very painful past. But that's all I know about you." She finished her drink then leaned on the table again. He noticed the TARDIS was trying to tell him something but ignored it.

"Well," she said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of saving the universe." He laughed, not because he was trying to make fun of her but because he could see her saving the universe with him. "I did! But that was because I loved this corny little show. Sailor Moon. She was the champion of love and justice. And that is all I really wanted was to be loved." She licked her lips after she said that. "And touched." Suddenly he felt lust radiating from her. Which this much lust was strange even for a human to produce.

"Rhee?" he asked as she continued to look at him he watched as the lust glazed over her eyes. "Are you OK?"

"Positively perfect," she purred as she rubbed her leg against his under the table.

"Rhee, you told me you weren't ready for anything more," he said as she rubbed his inner thigh.

"Yes, I did but that was then," she said with the lust apparent in her voice. "A girl still has needs." He tried to move away, but her skillful legs had one on the chair so he couldn't get away. While the other kept getting closer to his penis. He wanted this, but not this way. This was not her, something had to be effecting her. He went over in his head all the things that could cause this on this scale. An aphrodisiac. Had to be. He looked around.

"Please, let me go Rhee," he pleaded.

"Oh, the great Doctor pleading little old human me," she cooed. "Only if we're headed back to the TARDIS to continue this 'conversion' in a bedroom." He simply nodded. So she moved to stand and walk to the door to wait for him. He stood up to follow her but then he remembered that she drank all her tea, while he never touched his. He picked up his glass if tea and smelled it. It was made of the sexum virilem, which literally means sex flower in Latin. The inhabitants of this world were unaffected, to them it was like eating strawberries.

"This is not good," he said. It was something he had to let run its coarse or pump her stomach. But he knew both options were not pleasant. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I thought we were going to the TARDIS," she whined. "I mean unless you like PDA." He pulled away slightly so she wasn't so close.

"Yes, let's go," he said. She let go of him and jumped to the door.

"Allons-y!" she shouted as he walked up to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, to run with her to the TARDIS. Once inside the TARDIS, she pinned him up against the doors. She pulled him by his leather jacket down so she could kiss him. His mind and body were at odds, his body wanted her to continue, but while it felt wonderful to have her against him like this he knew this wasn't her. And this is not how he wants it.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away from the kiss and putting his hand to her temps. She fell into his arm unconscious.

"Rhee," Jess said. "Rhee, you need to wake up!"

"What?" Rhee exclaimed. "Ow, what happened?" She rubbed her head. "Last thing I remember I was with the Doctor-" She cut herself off as she remembered what she had done. Her face turned bright red.

"Yes, that happened," Jess said. "But that was four days ago. Sadly it took that long to get the drug out of your system." She sighed. "My thief is beside himself without you. He blames himself for you getting dosed with that aphrodisiac. He won't listen to me, that you would never blame him for something you did."

"Oh, Goddess," Rhee said. "After I shower and change I will go and talk to him." She ran to the bathroom, quickly showered. But once she was out of the shower she found an outfit lying out for her. It was not fully her style but she could wear it for lack of time. A dark red sleeveless shirt, a pair of black slacks just like the Doctor wore, a black belt, and a pair of dress shoes. She looked at the outfit in horror when she realized there was no gloves to cover up her scars. She franticly looked the whole room for her gloves. She couldn't find a single glove, not even the ones she had taken off before her shower.

She shook her head she didn't have time for his. If the Doctor was not himself then he needed her. And the universe needs the Doctor, So she got dressed quickly frowning at the fact anyone they met was going to ask about them. She ran to the console room to find him where she thought she would in the jump seat, but it surprised her that he was asleep. She smiled at him, thinking that he looked so cute and vulnerable. She shook her head and chalked that thought up to the aphrodisiac still clinging to her system.

"Doctor?" she asked sweetly as she walked closer to him. She didn't want to wake him but she also knew that if she didn't they couldn't talk. "Doctor?" She kept her voice calm and sweet so as not to scare him awake. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Please wake up." As if her words were the magic words he needed to wake up.

"Rhee?" he asked looking at her with a look of surprise. "Are you all right?" He was panicked with that question as he looked her over.

"Yeah," she said as he embraced her firmly. "Sorry for being out for four days."

"Four days?" he asked. "It's been four weeks."

"What?" she asked surprised. She cursed the TARDIS in her head. "I'm sorry." He buried his face in her shoulder and she felt her shoulder become damp. She rubbed circles on his back trying to comfort him. She knew it was hard on him, she just didn't know it was going to be this hard. She felt bad for Rose too having to not only deal with Rhee being unconscious but also a beside himself Doctor. She rubbed his back as he continued to cry quietly, he finally let go of her after a while. "I'm so sorry I worried you."

"No it's not your fault," he said cupping her face. "I should have seen, I should have-" She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"I don't blame you," she said. "I am only sorry that I made a fool of myself. To which caused you to have to put me to sleep." He tried to speak again but she pushed her finger to his lips a bit harder. "No, do not blame yourself." She searched his eyes to see if what she said was sinking in. "Swear to me that on the TARDIS that you will not continue to blame yourself for what befell me that day." She spoke formally, then she removed her finger from his lips to let him speak.

"I swear on the TARDIS that I will no longer blame myself," he spoke just as formally but smiled at her. "You know for someone who claims not to be a lady, you sure act like one a lot."

"Well, I was raise to be proper," she said with a smile. "And I love history, it's just that I don't want anyone to give me special favors because of my lineage."

"That's commendable," he said with a smile. She was happy to see that he was more himself again. He looked down at her hands and forearms. He grabbed her hands.

"Not that I mind seeing your beautiful arms but where are your gloves?" he said.

"The TARDIS hid all my gloves from me even the dirty ones," she said slightly whining. The Doctor took off his leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. She hesitated. "I know how much it pains you to have to answer questions about your scars." She smiled at him and took the jacket. She put it on and felt at home within it. The sleeves were much too long for her. She buttoned the jacket up, it fit snuggly around her chest and was lose around her stomach. "I think it looks good on you. But it looks better on me." He smiled and she giggled. He reached up and put his hands in her hair. "Did she hid your hair pins too?"

"No, I was in such a hurry to get out here that I forgot to put it up," she laughed. She was trying not to lean into his touch. "I think I will go fix that if it's alright with you." He nodded. But for some reason she decided to go to Rose. She knocked on Rose's door. "Rose?" Shortly after saying the other woman's name the door flew open revealing, Rose with tears in her eyes. She hugged Rhee with everything she had.

"I've missed you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rhee said. Rose let go and looked at Rhee in confusion.

"Why are you wearing the Doctor's leather jacket?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS was not being nice to me," Rhee replied. "She hid my gloves. And I mean all of them."

"I never did ask why you wear gloves." Rose said. Rhee explained rather calmly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm getting better I think," Rhee said. "But I came here with purpose. Can you French braid?"

"Yeah, do you want me to braid your hair?" Rose asked. Rhee nodded. It took a couple hours for Rose to braid Rhee's hair to Rose's liking. Once done they decided to go to the console room to see where they would go next. On the way the TARDIS began to rock and the lights flashed mauve. "What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve." the Doctor said as he was whipping around the console trying to stay with the 'space junk'.

"Mauve?" she asked. Rhee remained silent because she knew all of this and because she was trying to stay up right. The TARDIS rocked and flung her in to the railing on the other side of the walk way which she winced in pain but tried not to let the Doctor know.

"The universally recognized color for danger." he said.

"What happened to red?" Rose said,

"That's just humans." he said. "By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?" she asked.

"Totally." he said as Rhee rolled her eyes. A loud bang was heard. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then why are we chasing it?" she asked.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London." he said.

"And don't forget that it's fun," Rhee smiled at him as he grinned back. He militarized the TARDIS with a bit of a thud.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" he asked.

"Five days?" Rose teased.

"I think that is just when we're out of milk, or cheese," Rhee continued to tease. But as she thought about food her body got upset with her. She felt a bit dizzy but she knew they didn't have time to go back for her to eat so she ignored it.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." he said. She got the feeling they were being watched and she knew it was the empty child, Jamie.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose said.

"Remember he is a bad driver," Rhee teased.

"I'm an excellent driver I've have you know!" he defended. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah." Rose said as both girls rolled their eyes. "How much is a little?"

"A bit." he said.

"Is that exactly a bit?" she asked as Rhee giggled.

"Ish." he said,

"What's the plan, then?" Rose asked. "Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang." he said. "I'm going to ask." He showed her the psychic paper and Rhee noticed that to her it was blank. She thought that her empathy might be getting stronger, but she shrugged it off to be addressed later.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose read.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-" he said but Rose finished his statement.

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." she said in a board fashion.

"Sorry, but I was also explaining for Rhee," he said.

"Seen it used before," Rhee said, which was not a lie but not the full truth.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking." Rose said and he gave her a dirty look.

"No," Rhee teased. "Spock would be too easy for him." She stuck her tongue out at the Doctor like a little kid.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" he asked as he tried not to think of the uses for that tongue.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech." Rose said. "Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

"I need my Sonic Rhee," he said as he held out his hand. Rhee unbuttoned the top button so she could reach her hand into the pocket where he normally keeps the Sonic. "Thanks," He flashed her a smile that made her blush. The went to a nearby door and started to try and unlock it with the Sonic, but he noticed that Rose was wearing a Union Jack shirt. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

"Too early to say." Rose said as she looked down at her shirt. "I'm taking it out for a spin. What'd you think Rhee?"

"Mummy? Mummy?" the voice of a child was heard by both woman.

"I think it's a bit early to say," Rhee said. "Though I will have to give that shirt this, it makes your boobs look bigger."

"Come on if you're coming." he said ignoring Rhee's comment about Rose's boobs. "It won't take a minute."

"I'm going with him," Rhee said. "Don't wander off." She grinned at Rose as Rose looked off in the distance. When Rhee got into the cafe she saw the Doctor on the stage.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." he said tapping the microphone. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello!" He waved at the crowd. "Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" Everybody was very silent and then burst in to a fit of laughter. Rhee jumped up and down trying to get the Doctor's attention but failing. "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." The air raid siren sounded and everyone started to move the the basement. Rhee doubled her efforts in trying to get the Doctor to notice the sign. "Would've landed quite near here." He finally looked over at Rhee as he continue. "With a very loud-" He stopped as he noticed what she was trying so hard to get him to notice a sign that said 'Hitler will send no warning!'

"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." a man from the bar ushered the people from the bar to safety.

"Bang." the Doctor finished in defeat. He walked over to Rhee. "Why didn't you get my attention sooner?"

"I tried," she said as they walked outside.

"Rose?" he asked. Rose was no where to be found. He sighed and picked up the cat from the box on the trash can between the TARDIS and the door they came from. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet more than one person who gets the whole don't wander off thing." He pet the cat, and she leaned in to pet the cat too. "Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." The phone in the front of the TARDIS started to ring.

"Well I have to say that, that surprised me." she said. They walked over to the TARDIS and he opened the little door that housed the phone.

"How can you be ringing?" he asked. "What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Answer it?" she asked in a smart tone. He gave her a dirty look and pulled out his Sonic from his pants pocket.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." a girl said from behind Rhee. They turn to see a young woman standing there, Rhee remembered that her name was Nancy.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it." Nancy pleaded.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this." he said turning to the phone showing both girls that the phone wasn't hooked up to anything. "How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-" He turned back to face Nancy and noticed that she was gone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He grinned to which Rhee giggled. Then his face dropped. "Who is this? Who's speaking?" He sounded very upset. "Who is this?" She knew that the child was asking the same thing and going to keep asking the same thing. "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." He listened a minute to the phone and then hung it up. He sighed and reached for his key.

"Let me go in and look for her," She said. "I forgot something in my room anyway." He nodded. She went in to the TARDIS. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone she had left on her nightstand. She slid it in the pocket of the Doctor's leather jacket. She stopped at the kitchen, not by choice mind you. The TARDIS kept moving the kitchen in the way of the console room. Rhee took a hint, to eat something before leaving. She grabbed a gram cracker, and quickly ate it. "There happy? Can I go to the Doctor before he comes in looking for me?" She ran out of the kitchen and found herself in the console room, where a concerned Doctor stood waiting for her.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'm a bit late because the TARDIS got cute and decided since I hadn't eaten in a month that I needed to eat before I left again."

"She was right," he said firmly. "So you ate something?"

"Yes, ya worry wort," she said playfully.

"Good, now let's go look for a blonde in a Union Jack," he smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they left to follow Nancy. They caught up to her at a house where a bunch of kids were sitting around the table getting ready to eat.

"It's got to be black market." one of the kids said as he admired the ham they were about to eat. "You couldn't get all this on coupons."

"Ernie, how many times?" Nancy scolded the child named Ernie. "We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." All the children laughed.

"Oh, Nancy." Ernie whined.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." she said as a new boy entered the dining room from off the street. While Nancy was distracted with the new boy Rhee and the Doctor slipped in to the back of the dining room.

"He told me about it." the boy said nodding to Ernie. The poor boy looked half dead.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, miss." the boy answered.

"All right, then." she finished cutting and passed a large plate of ham around. "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

"Thank you, miss." the first boy said.

"Thanks, miss." the next boy said.

"Thank you miss." then the next said too.

"Thanks, miss!" the Doctor said with a large grin. The children gasped. He handed the plate off to Rhee.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said.

"It's all right." Nancy said trying to get the kids to settle down. "Everybody stay where you are!"

"Good here, innit?" he asked looking at Rhee as she was stuffing her mouth with ham. He grinned at her lack of table manners. "Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats." Nancy said. "They shouldn't be here either."

"So, you lot, what's the story?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" another little boy asked.

"If he's a cop then I'm royalty," she said still laughing.

"Of course I'm not a copper." the Doctor said ignoring his giggling companion. "What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should 've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." the boy said.

"So why 'd you come back?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a man there," one of the boy answered and Rhee lost her appetite after that.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." another boy said.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie said.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." the first boy chimed in.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" the Doctor said.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked.

"Wrong with it?" the Doctor asked. "It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Defiantly West End," Rhee said.

"Why 'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked defensively.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call." the Doctor said. "You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor." Nancy said. "I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks." the Doctor said with a smiled. "And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

Rhee elbowed him in the ribs and said softly. "Rude." Nancy took both plates away from them.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked.

"You took two slices." Nancy said in a hurry. "No blonds, no flags. Plus innit rude to be asking about another girl when you have one beside you. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually." he said. "Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He drew a rough drawing of the thing they chased there. Suddenly there was a knock at the window and that made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" was heard from outside. The Doctor moved the curtain to reveal Jamie. "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked sternly.

"Them." Ernie pointed to the Doctor and Rhee.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy asked.

"Me." said one of the little boys.

"Did you close the door?" she asked.

"Er," he tried to remember.

"Did you close the door?" she yelled. Rhee couldn't take much more she pushed passed the Doctor and gently moved the kids out of the way. She closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" Jamie chanted as he moved to the door.

"What's this, then?" he asked as he entered the hallway with Nancy following him. "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know." Nancy spat.

"I do actually, yes." he said. "Rhee, why 'd you lock the door?"

"Because, he was scaring the children," Rhee said sadly. He nodded.

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy tried to explain.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked again.

"Right, everybody out." Nancy said. "Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!"

"Come on, sweetie. You've got to go, all right?" Rhee said as she tried to help get the kids to safety. "It's just like a game." Nancy said. "Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!"

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." Jamie said as he put his scared hand in the letter box.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked as the last of the kids were out the back and Rhee joined him again.

"Please let me in." Jamie said again.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy yelled as she threw a vase at the hand in the letter box.

"What happens if he touches me?" the Doctor asked.

"He'll make you like him." Nancy replied.

"And what's he like?" the Doctor asked.

"Empty," Rhee said sadly. "He's empty, I feel something from all things all the time but from the boy I feel nothing. He's so empty." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The phone beside them began to ring.

"It's him." Nancy said fearfully. "He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." The Doctor answered the phone, and hung it up after listening for a minute.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." the toy money started to chant.

"You stay if you want to." Nancy said as she ran out the back door.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in." Jamie said.

"Your mummy isn't here." the Doctor said.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie said.

"No mummies here." Rhee said. "Well not anymore anyway."

"Nobody here but us chickens." the Doctor grinned trying to get Rhee off that subject.

"I'm scared." Jamie said.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." Jamie said.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." the Doctor said. Jamie pulled his hand out of the letter box. When the Doctor opened the door Jamie wasn't there.

"Now that's weird," Rhee said. "Kids don't just disappear."

"That they don't," the Doctor said. "Come on, I think Nancy knows more than she's saying."

"I agree," she said, They walked down the street. Rhee notice one of the child from the house they were just in. He was on the ground, she stopped and ran to the boy without a second thought. "Are you alright?" The boy didn't move. She felt panic arise in her, grabbing the boy she turned him so he was facing her. The boy was just unconscious. But then she heard a noise that she feared, a bomb was falling right by them. She picked the boy up and tried to escape the blast. Sadly she couldn't escape it fully, when the bomb hit the aftershock hit her in the back. She tried to shelter the boy from the blast to the best of her abilities. She felt her body land on the ground as she lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke up some time later, with the little boy still cradled in her arms. He was still unconscious, but other than unconscious he was mostly unharmed. She smiled but when she tried to get up, she noticed that she couldn't feel her legs. She started to panic as she looked down at her legs to see if they were still where they should be. She found her legs were still where they should be, but she still couldn't feel them. She sighed, that meant that she couldn't find the Doctor or even get back to the TARDIS, she felt hopeless but looked down at the child in her arms and she calmed herself.

"Mummy? Mummy?" She heard many voices chant. She started to panic again, and tried to use one of her arms to pull the them to safety. But she knew the gas mask people could catch up with them. Then she felt a hand on her back. She knew it was the gas mask people. It was too late, she would become one of them. So she sang, 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins. The people she loved went through her head, her mother, her father, her sister, all her friends, Matt, the Doctor, and finally Jenny. She cried as she sang. She didn't even get to finish the song before she felt the change taking place.

"Rhee," said an odd voice. "Rhee, you need to wake up." Rhee opened her eyes to see her own sapphire blue eyes staring straight into her eyes. At first she thought she was staring in to a mirror but as she stared she saw happiness and a fleeting glimpse of pain. "Hello there." The other Rhee smiled.

"Who are you?" Rhee asked.

"I'm called Lady," Lady said.

"Why Lady? I hate being called a Lady," Rhee said. "And you look like me."

"That's 'cause I am you," Lady smiled.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey," Rhee said.

"Yup," Lady said popping the p.

"So does the Doctor know you're here?" Rhee asked.

"Yup," Lady said popping her p again. "I was playing you while you were out."

"Ahh," Rhee said. "You know messing with time lines like this is dangerous."

"Unless you know what your doing," Lady grinned cheekily. Rhee rolled her eyes. "Well I do! But in reality it's 'cause I remember being you."

"And since you remember being me, you had to meet me right?" Rhee said angered.

"I need to tell you that it gets easier," Lady said. "You've already started to let go of some of the pain. And been there for the Doctor, which is brilliant." Rhee noticed that Lady spoke a lot like the tenth Doctor. "But you need to let him in more. But not fully in a bit of mystery in a relationship is a good thing keeps 'em interested."

"So you lived through 'Doomsday'?" Rhee asked.

"Yes," Lady said. "But as you know time is fluid, it can change at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah," Rhee said.

"I know that does nothing to calm your nerves," Lady said. "But honesty is the best policy and being honest with yourself is keep to leading a happy life." Lady helped Rhee up. "Let's get you back to the Doctor." They walked farther in to the bomb site. When they got to the center of the bomb site the Doctor was talking to Doctor Constantine.

"Doctor Constantine." the Doctor called happily. "Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." He patted Constantine on the back.

"Yes, yes, so it seems." Constantine said. "They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks." Lady said as she walked from Rhee toward the Doctor.

"Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured." the Doctor said. "Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" He walked to Rhee and hugged her like he feared to lose her. "Don't disappear on me again."

"Sorry," Rhee said. "I'll try my best, not to wander off again." He let go of her

"Right, you lot." he ran back to the ambulance. "Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose said with a smile. Lady walked off, unnoticed by everyone but Rhee. She smiled at her older self.

"Back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor announced. The three friends left the bomb site for the TARDIS. They reached the TARDIS, Rose and Rhee stood in the entry way, while the Doctor jumped to the console.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto." he said beaming as he ran around the TARDIS. "All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose laughed.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" he said.

"What?" she looked confused.

"And everybody lives, Rhee!" he beamed. "Everybody lives! I need more days like this."

"Doctor." she said.

"Go on, ask me anything." he said grinning. "I'm on fire."

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. "Why 'd he say goodbye?" Rhee knew why and knew what was going to happen next so while neither the Doctor or Rose was looking she slipped down the hall to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat down. The experience with the bomb remembered her of how powerless humans truly are. She couldn't even save one little boy, She had to wait for the Doctor to save the day like some damsel in distress. She sighed heavily. She knew this were only her surface worries. He loved her and was showing on a daily basis, and while she loved it she also knew when 'Doomsday' came then she would possibly get ripped from him if she took that step with him. So how could she just accept his love if she would lose him. She loved him, that she knew. Could she show him love and not compare him to Matt? Could she love him, and deal with him being ripped from her? She needed someone to talk to. She prayed that she could call Todd or even her Mum.

"Rhee, you missed me dancing," the Doctor said as he entered the kitchen. First thing he noticed was the sad look on her face. "Are you OK?" He slowly moved to her and sat beside her. "You disappeared on us."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I got a lot on my mind."

"Is it something Lady said?" he asked with great concern. She shook her head then hung it low. He didn't know what to do for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you bend the fabric of space and time in order to rid me of this weakness call humanity?" she asked. "I'd much like to be a Vulcan."

"Why?" he asked with a bit of a laugh at her choose.

"Because they are so much stronger and have full control of their minds and emotions," she said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes but not shed.

"What happened while you were away from me?" he asked. "What's so bad you don't want to feel it?"

"I was reminded that I am a powerless human," she said still fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I saw a unconscious child and had to go to him, because I love children." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. "Well while I was making sure he was okay to move him I heard a bomb falling. I tried to get away but-" Tears over took her. "The aftershock of the bomb hit me. And when I woke up I couldn't move my legs." He gripped her tighter. "I managed to protect the boy though. That is until those gas masked people got to me." That made him flinch. "Then Lady woke me at the bomb site."

"You're not a powerless human," he said. "You're a beautiful, brilliant woman." She moved so she could bury her head in his chest. "But I don't think that is all that is bothering you." She stopped crying and sniffed.

"I figured something out today," she said and he pulled her so he could look her in the eyes. "I figured out that I need to tell you how I feel, but I'm scared." He gave her a puzzled look. "I love you." For a moment the Doctor's magnificent brain broke. He was lost in emotion and the eyes of the woman he loved. She just said what he had always dreamed of her saying, but it seemed too good to be true so he searched her eyes for any signs of a lie. There weren't any.

"Oh, Rhee I love you too." he smiled at her with a all the love he had for her. "And I'm scared too. Losing you, would be worse than regenerating."

"I don't want to rush us still though," she said. "I'm not ready for anything more than courting I think."

"So how we are now?" he asked.

"Well we can kiss, and cuddle more." she said with a smile. "But I don't want to rush intimacy."

"I would want to do that right anyway," he said. "I'm a bit old fashioned like that." He kept that smile on his face for awhile. "Now can I give you a check up? The nanogenes should have cured you of all your ailments but I still want to make sure." She nodded and stood so he could lead her to the Med Bay.


	8. Phone, Feelings, and Photo Album

Chapter 8:

Phone, Feelings, and Photo Album

By: Izzy

Once they were in the Med Bay, he checked her for FMD and to see if the tissue that the nanogenes had replaced was agreeing with her system. He smiled when all the test came back normal, no FMD and the tissue was doing just fine. "A clean bill of health," he said. She stood up to move out the room.

"I'll leave your jacket there," she said pointing to the discarded jacket that rested on a nearby chair. "I'm going to go shower and sleep." She smiled at him with tired eyes.

"Goodnight, love," he said as he moved to help her off the table. She kissed him lightly.

"Try and get some sleep, I know you don't need as much as humans but still try for me?" she said with pleading eyes.

"I'll try," he said. He watched her walk out of the Med Bay. He needed to clean up, while yes the TARDIS would do most of the work once he left the room he still wanted to make sure that things were where he wanted them. After ten minutes of work the room was organized. He grabbed his jacket and put it back on, pulled his Sonic out and put it back in the pocket of his jacket he liked to keep it in.

He left for the console room, where he began to tinker around with various wires and things. He went to retrieve his Sonic when he found a phone that shouldn't be in his pocket. He figured it must be Rhee's so he placed it on the console and continued what he was doing. Then he started to think, if she had a phone then why didn't she ask him to make it a super phone? And if it were important enough to take it everywhere with her why would she just leave it in his jacket. He stood and grabbed the phone again.

The phone wasn't fancy, just a normal Google phone from the early 21st century. He used his Sonic to make her phone a super phone too. But then he saw it was pass-worded. He knew he should just put the phone down and let her have it when she woke up but he was the Doctor and curiosity was in his name. Well it was implied. He didn't know the password but it was only a number. He typed in a number and saw it said password must be at least six numbers long. So now their were a million combinations, but knowing her it was a date. An important date.

He could use the Sonic to give him the code but he liked the challenge. But the TARDIS had other ideas, she flashed a 6 digit number on the screen. '041712' he put the number into the phone and it unlocked. The background was a picture of a little girl that looked so much like Rhee that he couldn't help but smile. The little girl had short curly brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a smile so bright that could even rival the sun. He opened the photo gallery inside was more pictures of the little girl, but their were also pictures of a tall man about 6'4 by the Doctor's guess. The Doctor assumed that they were Rhee's family. Then there were beautiful landscapes.

"Doctor, I forgot to take my phone out of your-" Rhee said as she entered the room. "So you found it." She looked at him.

"Here, sorry," he said as he handed the phone to her. "I made it a super phone as Rose likes to call it." She took the phone back.

"It's OK," she said. "It's not like it's a secret." He gave her a strange look. "I'm not mad, if that is what your wanting to know. I was going to show you someday anyway."

"So the little girl was Jenny?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "And the man was Matt." She sighed.

"She looked like you," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed again this time a little heavier. "Though she acted like Matt, brilliant and talkative. You'd loved her. I promise you that little girl didn't meet strangers she met friends. Heck she would have talked to the Slitheen and probably tried to hug it." She laughed at the thought. "She didn't fear anything but spiders." He laughed. "She was only three when she died. So young to have lost her life."

"Do you want another child?" he asked sadly.

"I had that adventure," she replied looking down at the picture of Jenny. "If it happens I will be fine, but I don't want to try for one again. Or at least that is how I feel right now."

"OK, I only asked because-" he started but she stepped closer and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she looked at him with a tearful smile. "I won't leave you just 'cause of something like that even if I changed my mind. I'd adopt, plenty of homeless kids in the universe." She removed her finger from his lips.

"I can see you adopting all the homeless kids of the universe," he teased. "But the TARDIS is not a day-care." She laughed.

"Not to worry there," she said. "I'm not ready to be around children yet. Yes, I helped with Nancy's children but that was instinct 'cause I see anyone in trouble, I can't help myself I have to help them."

"And that is part of what I love about you," he said with a smile. "I have seen your kindness, your anger, your sorrow. You even saw past the pain of this old man."

"Oh, your not that old," she said smiling at him.

"See that's what I mean," he said as he couldn't stop himself he embraced her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion. From behind them they heard someone clear their throat. They broke the kiss and they turned to look at who it was. Both Rose and Jack stood there.

"Did you guys forget to breath?" Rose teased.

"Respiratory-bypass system," the Doctor answered simply.

"And I have mastered the art of long kisses," Rhee said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, really?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised.

"No," the Doctor said plainly.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask for her to prove it or anything," Jack said. "Lady already warned me what would happen if I tried." He shivered.

"Let me guess. She gave you the loyalty speech." she said. "The 'I'm loyal to my heart and if you every try to kiss me or kiss the Doctor, I will do unspeakable things to you'? That speech?" He nodded and shivered again.

"Yeah," he said. "But she was so sweet when she said it."

"Sounds like me," she laughed.

"I think I would have rather that she yell at me," Jack said.

"Well I'm going to bed," she said. "See y'all in the morning."

"Goodnight, love," the Doctor said.

"'Night Rhee," Rose said.

"'Night Rhee," Jack said.

Over the coarse of the next month, the Doctor and Rhee grew closer and closer. They even were acting like they had no pain. But Rose knew better they were just ignoring it. Jack had become a valued friend of the three. Rhee and Jack spent a lot of time exercising together, much to the Doctor's annoyance. He trusted Rhee but not Jack. Though while Jack and Rhee exercised the Doctor and Rose would do things together.

After a shower for both Jack and Rhee, they met the Doctor and Rose in the console room. Rhee since her scars were healed she changed her style a bit. She still wore the leggings with shorts or short skirts and tall boots. But now she wore v-neck t-shirts she even grew out her nails. She kept her hair French braided. "So where to?" Jack said as she entered the room.

"The planet Solaria," the Doctor answered.

"Wait, we're going to a planet that was named after rooms filled with heat lamps?" Rhee asked. Rose laughed.

"I think it's the other way around," the Doctor said. "But I got a distress signal from them."

"Well then what we waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Him," Rhee said pointing at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned. After fully landing he jumped to the door and swung them open. Everyone else followed him. "Wow!"

The landscape before them was impressive. Lush orange grass, three suns held high in the sky, beautiful red leaved trees, and a pond not too far from the TARDIS it was bluer than any body of water on Earth. This place was just like a different colored Earth. Rhee loved it. Now she could see why it was called Solaria. A man in elegant robes approached them.

"Greetings, friends," the man said, with a bow. "I am called Nor."

"Greetings," Rhee replied as she also bowed in respect.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hello," the Doctor said.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said and he was met with two glares one from the Doctor and the other from Rhee.

"M' Queen will want to speak with you," Nor said.

"It looks so peaceful here," Rose said as the TARDIS group followed Nor.

"That is because it is," Nor said. "Everyone loves the Queen, and the Queen loves us so she protects us and we protect her."

"Then why did I get a distress signal from this planet?" the Doctor asked.

"I am unsure," Nor said. "But the Queen will know. She knows all. She is from another universe." That comment got Rhee's attention.

"Another universe?" she asked.

"Yes," Nor said. "She is the last of her kind." The Doctor and Rhee shared a look of hope and confusion. After a bit longer they saw a sparkling white castle that looked like the Tash Ma Hall. The whole TARDIS group was impressed by the structure. "This way." Nor led them in to the castle farther and farther until they came to two rather large doors with two equally large guards standing before them, both were Judoon. "I have brought the guest Her Royal Highness is expecting." The Judoon nodded to Nor. "This way." He started to walk again everyone followed.

"Your Majesty, my crops won't grow," said a farmer.

"I am aware there is a problem and I assure you that I have sent for help," a woman sitting atop a throne behind a sheer curtain said.

"M' Queen I am sorry to interrupt you, however the guest you have been waiting for, has arrived." Nor said as he bowed before the woman on the throne.

"Oh, thank you Nor," she said. "I am sorry my subjects but I must ask that you take your leave from me. The off worlders I send for are here."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Nor. He helped the guards get the people out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room but the TARDIS group and the Queen, she got off her throne and moved the sheer curtain.

"Greetings," she said. Everyone's jaws dropped as the Queen showed her face. She looked like Rhee. "I am Queen Jewely Aquarius Moon, Queen of the Tri-Moon kingdom, and high priestess to the Gods."

"Why do you look like me?" Rhee asked.

"Well now here's a better question why do you look like me?" Jewely asked with a small laugh. "I am the older one I assure you. But I know the answer to your question."

"Then spill it!" Rhee shouted in annoyance.

"I am from another universe, and in my universe we don't have Time Lords," she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, Time Lords only exist here in this universe," the Doctor said.

"Yes, but each universe has a sister race that has mirror images of each Time Lord," she said.

"But I'm not a Time Lord, I'm from another universe too," Rhee said. "I'm human."

"Well then that does cause a bit of a problem," Jewely said. "But never the less I need the help of a Time Lord."

"With what?" he said. Jewely finally took a good look at the Doctor and gasped.

"By the Gods, you are him," she said her hand over her mouth as she fought tears.

"I'm who?" he said.

"I am sorry," she said. "You look like my first husband." She took a deep breath and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that had gathered around her eyes. "He died in the war that claimed my people. I have remarried but he still holds a place in my heart."

"So every Time Lord had a version of your people?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I guess that I am the only difference," she said sadly. "Anyway this kingdom needs me now so I will do all I can for them. That is the reason I called you here. My kingdom's crops won't grow, we have even tried to move the crops but it is like the land does not want us to grow anything." She stiffened. "If we do not grow something soon I am unsure how long my kingdom will last."

"My name is Rhee and if there is anything I can do for you I will help," Rhee said. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Where did the trouble start?" Rhee smiled at him.

Rose was shown to some quarters while Jack, Rhee, and the Doctor worked on trying to get the crops to grow. Jack and the Doctor were doing most of the work because every time she tried to help one of the locals would tell her to go rest. She hated looking like this places Queen it was annoying her greatly. "Doctor I'm gonna go talk to the Queen," she shouted to him.

"Be careful," the Doctor replied. She walked back to the throne room. The Judoon guards let her in without any fuss. She bowed in respect.

"You have no need to bow to me," Jewely said. "In this kingdom you are a Lady."

"Let me guess you've met future me?" she asked with a great deal of anger in her voice.

"No, however I am psychic," Jewely said. "You are empathic so you understand when thoughts or feelings are screamed it is hard to ignore them."

"To true." Rhee said. "So you heard my thoughts on how I can I call myself Lady in the future."

"Yes," Jewely said. "But not just that, I feel your love for the Doctor. Your pride for Jack. And your protective feelings to Rose. You are so loyal to anyone you call friend. Because you believe as I do friend is just another word for family."

"Yeah," Rhee shrugged. "That sums me up."

"But you hate yourself," Jewely said. Rhee frowned. "Not as much as you used to mind you." Rhee sighed and nodded. "I was like that when my first husband died. My current husband has been a Gods send, he helped me save myself."

"Do you still love your first husband?" Rhee asked sadly.

"Of course I do," Jewely said. "Are you afraid if you fall for the Doctor that means you will love your former husband less?"

"You're the psychic you tell me," Rhee said with anger lacing her word.

"I don't pry," Jewely said. "I only know you hate yourself because I know the look. I stared at that look for over 500 years."

"500 years?" Rhee said shocked.

"I told you I was older," Jewely said. "I would bet that I am even older than the Doctor."

"If you don't mind my asking," Rhee started. Jewely nodded. "But how old are you?"

"Impossibly old," Jewely laughed. "I have lost count of numbers but let me just say I was there when my universe first created the Earth." Rhee now felt sorry for this woman before her, for she knew the toll time could have on someone. She saw that in the Doctor. "Do not feel bad for me child. I have had a good life, for the most part."

"But you hold so much pain inside," Rhee said.

"And for a human, you do too," Jewely said knowingly. "We have had similar loses. I can see it in you. I lost my first husband and my son to the war."  
"I lost my second husband and daughter to fire," Rhee said.

"Fire, War, Loss is still loss," Jewely said. "Pain is still pain." Rhee nodded. "Share your pain with him but also share your happiness with him."

"What do you mean?" Rhee asked.

"I know how easy it is to dwell in your pain and let is consume you," Jewely said. "But do not let that be the only thing you share with the Doctor."

"I will try," Rhee said. Nor came bursting through the doors.

"M' Queen!" he shouted. "The Doctor has done it! He said the crops with grow now!"

"Very good," Jewely said. "If the Doctor and his companions will stay we will feast in his honor!"

"How did you know the Doctor may not stay?" Rhee asked.

"Well if you and I are alike then I do not see why he would not be like my first husband," Jewely laughed. "Even married to him for 200 years and I still had a hard time getting him pinned down to do anything remotely Kingly." She started to laugh harder. "Funny thing is my current husband is about the same." Rhee joined in the laughing.

"I guess you just attract the runners," Rhee laughed. "I will go see if he wants to feast." She left the throne room in high spirits even jumped down the stairs of the castle. Jack passed her. "Hey, Jack! Doctor still where I left him?"

"Yeah," he said. She continued onward. When she got to him she saw something that she never thought in her life she would see THIS Doctor do. He was kissing another girl. Tears burst from her eyes, and she didn't even hear the Doctor call to her. She ran and ran until she got to the TARDIS which the doors opened for her as soon as she got close. She closed the doors behind her and ran straight to her room. Once in her room she fell to the floor in a mess.

Meanwhile the Doctor went back to the castle in defeat. The girl of the planet was thanking him with a kiss. He didn't want the kiss, but Rhee didn't give him enough time to explain before she ran off. He knew she ran to the TARDIS, it's the only home she had in this universe. He entered the throne room with his normal expression on his face, Nor ran to the Doctor. "Thank you so much," Nor said.

The Queen looked at the Doctor. "What happened Doctor?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'll gather my companions and I'll be off."

"Wait," she said as she stood. "She is like me, she will forgive you. However she is still scared by the pain of her past. We were comparing note. I gave her some advise." He nodded and left the room. Jack and Rose were in the hall waiting for him.

"Rhee called me," Rose said. "She told me that she was back at the TARDIS and that we should get ready to leave." The Doctor nodded. "She sounded like she had been crying heavily. What happened?" He knew if he didn't explain what happened to Rose that Rhee would and that would earn him a slap and he didn't want to find out if Jackie's slap was hereditary.

"I was finishing up the formula for the crops," he started to explain. "And just as I finish this girl comes out of no where and starts to thank me for saving them." He swallowed hard. "She kissed me. Well Rhee saw it and thought the worst, she ran back to the TARDIS crying."

"Poor Rhee," Rose said.

"Poor Rhee?" the Doctor exclaimed. "I was the one forcefully kissed. Then the only one I want to kiss me runs away because she jumped to conclusions."

"I know why she jumped to those conclusions," Rose said. Both the Doctor and Jack gave her a questioning look.

"How could you possibly know?" the Doctor asked.

"Well Mickey was spending a lot of time with this girl from his work and I was upset." Rose started to explain. "She heard me having a row with him. This was shortly after you joined us Jack so I had also told Mickey about you. He wasn't happy that I was spending my time with a single man. Anyway, she heard our row and she came in right as I threw my phone at the door it hit her square in the chest. She wasn't mad but she asked me if she could help with what was bothering me.

"I told her I doubt it, and I explained it to her. She told me that she had a similar thing happen with her. She said before she married Matt she had two men that cheated on her. So she jumped to conclusions the first time that Matt went to go hang with his female friends. But she told me that you just have to have trust."

"So, she was cheated on before no wonder she jumped to conclusions," Jack said. The Doctor now felt like the largest ass in the universe. Here he was having a pity party for one, when she is feeling like she's reliving her past. Which is the last thing he wants for her. He turned and ran straight to the TARDIS, thinking about how he could make this right. He just had to get her back she was the best thing to happen to him since Susan was born.

Jack and Rose ran after him. They were having a hard time keeping up with him. But they both had a TARDIS key so even if he locked the door behind him. Rose started to slow down. Jack saw this and scooped her up in his arms, and continued to run.

Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor could feel the pain from Rhee. It was crushing. He felt so bad for being the cause of her pain. He walked to her room and he found it straight off. "Rhee," he said.

"Who's side are you on?" she said.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"The TARDIS," she answered. "If it's any of your business."

"I know you're mad at me," he started. "But I want you to know that she kissed me I didn't want it I swear." Suddenly the door opened but noticed that Rhee hadn't opened the door. He figured he would have to thank the TARDIS with a trip to refuel in Cardiff. He walked into Rhee's room a little farther than he ever had. He had never noticed that the first room he was in was not her only room. The theme of both rooms fit Rhee perfectly, a little 19th century, and a little 21st century.

He found Rhee curled up in her bed. She had a tear stained face, her hair was no longer braided, instead it was tangled damp mess. Music was playing from the phone, 'Land of confusion' by Disturbed, if he wasn't mistaken. Which he usually wasn't. Not his favorite version of the song, he preferred the original by Genesis. She sat up and looked at him. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"I didn't want the kiss, I promise," he said.

"Not that," she sniffed. "What you told Jack and Rose." The Doctor gave her a puzzled look. "About me being the only one you want to kiss." She turned off the music. He moved closer to her, but didn't get on the bed with her.

"I promise that you are the only person I want to kiss," he said as he moved closer to the bed, trying to gauge her reaction. She didn't stop him or protest. So he climbed on to the bed with her, as he did this he never stopped looking at her. He inched closer and closer until she was in arms reach, then he pulled her gently into his lap. She giggled, he kissed the tears that were still lingering on her face. "I promise," He kissed another spot on her face. "On the TARDIS," He kissed her again. "That you," He kissed her again. "Rhiannon Jane Riwitis, are the only woman I want to kiss." He kissed her lips with great passion and love. She kissed him back equally but she also pored some of the hurt in the kiss too. She broke the kiss and giggled, then her eyes lite up like he had never seen.

"I have something to show you," she said as she pointed to the nightstand beside them. "It's in the drawer." He reached the nightstand drawer with no problem. He pulled out the photo album that she had found when she first came into her room. He handed it to her. "The TARDIS made this for me using my memories I think."

"Wow I didn't know she could do that," he said with a smile. He was happy that his loyal friend and time ship loved his Rhee.

"Well, I think she knew that most of these memories of mine were lost in the fire," she said. "Or maybe she wanted to give me a little bit of home." She opened the photo album. "This is a picture of one of my best friends, his name is Todd aka Toddles with Jenny. He loved her like she was really his niece." The Doctor smiled. "Now this picture has a story behind it." She pointed to a picture of a long haired man with his arms above his head and eyes closed. "This is Bryan aka Bry. He's a lot like Jack. But he never saw me like that mostly because I was friends with his girl." He nodded in understanding. "Anyway that night me, my ex not Matt, Bry, his girlfriend, and my brother-in-law, were all drinking." His eyes went wide. "Don't worry nothing too crazy happened. But you know that Six Flag ad with that song by the Vengaboys song 'We like to party'?" He nodded. "Well Bry could do the dance. And that is a picture of him doing the Mr. Six Flags dance." He laughed.

"Really?" he asked while still laughing.

"Yeah," she laughed. "And his long hair made it that much funnier." They spent the next few hours going over the random memories in the photo album. Until she yawned loudly.

"Let's call it a night," he said. "Goodnight, love." He moved her from his lap on to the bed and covered her up.

"Goodnight, my Doctor," she said as she yawned again. He smiled at her as she rolled over and fell right to sleep.


	9. Drunken DepressionBoom Town

Chapter 9

Drunken Depression/Boom Town

By: Izzy

Rhee woke up early and felt like dressing up today. So she went to her wardrobe and picked out a short form fitting TARDIS blue halter top cocktail dress from the 21st century. It didn't even come to her knees. She also found a pair of glossy black flats. When she turned around to use her vanity mirror, she saw the make-up laying there and decided to put some on. Lip gloss, silver eyeliner, a light dusting of silver eye shadow and blush. "Rhee," Jess said.

"Yes, Jess?" Rhee asked. For once Jess didn't scare Rhee when Jess appeared.

"There is a necklace in the wardrobe that will be perfect to go with that outfit," Jess said. "It's in the far back you may have to dig for the box it's in."

"OK, thanks," Rhee said as she braided her hair. She dashed off to the wardrobe and search for a bit but she finally found a necklace box. She opened the box and was blown away by the beauty of it. It was a elegant woven silver chain with a small diamond hanging from it. As she studied the diamond she recognized it as a White-Point Star, a diamond only found on Gallifrey. "Jess, I can't wear this." She closed the box and put it back. She ran out of the room, before Jess could argue..

Rhee ventured into the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee, and sat down to wait for everyone to come in. The first on in was Jack. "Morning," he said grinning. "You look nice." He made himself a cup coffee too.

"Thanks, and a good morning to you," Rhee said.

"Not that I mind," he said as he sat down across from her. "But why 'd you get all fancy?"

"No, real reason," she said. "Just felt like it." She sipped her coffee. She heard grumbling in the hall. "Sounds like Rose's up." They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose grumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"You're not a morning person." Rhee said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "You don't have to be so sunny every morning."

"Then I wouldn't be me," Rhee said. "But to let you know I'm not really a morning person either." She watched Rose make her coffee.

"Bull," he said. "You are the sunniest person in the morning."

"That's after I've woken up," Rhee said. "I don't leave the bed until I'm fully awake." She laughed. "I feel sorry for people that have slept in the same bed as me on a bad morning."

"A bad morning?" Rose asked.

"People you've slept with?" he asked.

"Of course you'd hear that Jack," Rhee laughed. "Yes, I know you still find it hard to believe Rose but I am not a morning person. And Jack I have slept beside many people. Like my brother-in-law, before he was my brother-in-law, because he was having nightmares. My friend Chibs, she broke her leg and was stuck at my apartment, we only had one bed so Matt gave us women the bed. My sister when she was little."

"I get your point," he said.

"I'm going to go see the Doctor," Rhee said as she stood. She went to walk out of the room but turned back. "By the way Jack." He looked at her. "I'm not a saint." She winked at him and walked out of the room. She found the Doctor snoozing in the jump seat again. As she got closer she noticed that he was having a nightmare. "Doctor wake up." She tried to keep her voice calm. He didn't respond instead it seemed like the nightmare was getting worse. He started to shake. "Doctor please wake up!" He thrash about and hit her in the mouth, as he fell out of the jump seat. He woke up as he hit the grating.

"Rhee?" he asked. His eyes shot open and he shot up as he saw blood ooze from a small cut on her lip. "You're bleeding."

"It's OK," she smiled. "Are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Let me heal that." He pulled out his Sonic, set the proper setting and healed her cut. "There all better and so beautiful." He took a better look at her. And if the fact she was wearing make-up had amazed him, that dress would have. "Wow."

"Thanks," she said. She was happy that a smile was once again forming on his face.

"Hold on a tick," he said as he swiftly retreated from the room. She turned to give his retreating form a puzzled look. He came back with the same box she had found on her own. "I want you to wear this." He handed the box to her, she took the box and opened it.

"It's so beautiful," she said, pretending she had never seen it before.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded, so he took the necklace. He stepped behind her and she moved her hair out of the way. He put the necklace around her neck and used the Sonic on the clasp. "There now only I can take it off."

"Wait," she said as she spun around letting her hair fall back in place. "You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was my mother's"

"Oh," she said. "But that means that this means a lot to you."

"Yeah, it does." he said softly. "But it looks so much better on you then rotting away in that dusty old box." She blushed.

"Thank you, Doctor." she said as she lightly pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned down into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and loving, but she was fighting with herself about letting the kiss become more than what it was. She knew that was her hormones talking so she pulled away before she lost control of her body.

"We'll be in Cardiff the day after tomorrow," he said breathlessly. "Want to watch a movie or maybe I could help you with the physics."

"Physics would be good," she said still trying to rein in her hormones. It had been so long since she had let herself get close to a man, or woman for that matter, that her body was craving the contact. She let go of him so he let go of her.

"Library? Or your room?" he winked at her. He knew what effect he was having on her and he was loving it.

"Library would be best," she said. "But first I need to get my notes from my room, it may take me a minute to find them." She didn't wait for him to answer she just ran to her room. She knew where her notes were she just needed sometime to get her body under control. The thought of masturbation crossed her mind, however that usually made it worse not better. She sighed as she entered her room.

She sat down in the center of the room Indian style. She closed her eyes trying to ground herself. (It's a Wiccan type of meditation) It wasn't helping, mostly because her body was making it very hard to clear her mind. Each time she tried to focus, her thoughts strayed to the man in the console room, and how his muscles felt under his jumper. How his lips felt on hers. She shouted in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Jess asked. Rhee opened her eyes and glared at Jess.

"Doesn't this burn up energy?" Rhee asked rudely.

"Yes," Jess said. "My thief has promised to take me to Cardiff so I'll be fine." Rhee sighed.

"You're enjoying watching me squirm aren't you?" she said.

"Maybe a little," Jess teased.

"I think you got a little bit of my real sister in ya," Rhee said with anger lacing her voice.

"Getting angry at me?" Jess asked.

"I'm frustrated!" Rhee shouted as she stood up quickly. "Because my thoughts are invaded by the Doctor!" She walked over to her shelf and pulled out the notes for the physics she's been studying.

"Oh quit your whining," Jess said.

"Now you really do sound like my sister!" Rhee shouted as stormed out of the room. She calmed down by the time she got to the Library. She entered the Library to see the Doctor waiting for her on a love seat by the fireplace in the back. "Hey."

"Hello," he said as he turned to watch her enter. "Let's see these notes." She handed him the notes.

They spent hours going over the notes and him teaching her all he new about physics. He was so surprised by her, she soaked up the knowledge like a sponge and was still asking for more. After they were done with physics she was still wanting to know more so she grabbed books on chemistry. He was happy to teach her more. Rose brought lunch in for them while they studied.

"How's it going?" Rose asked.

"Brilliant," Rhee responded happily. "I've learned all I can from the physics books he has, and I've started chem." She laughed. "You know I never liked school much, but now I can't learn enough."

"Probably the teacher," Rose winked at them.

"I only teach the great," he said. Rhee blushed like a teenage. He had that effect on her, like she could do anything, like she was still a young girl. She now wanted him even more, she sighed loudly.

"Something wrong Rhee?" Rose asked.

"No," Rhee said a little faster than she had intended. "I'm gonna go to my thinking spot." Rhee got up and ran from the room.

"Wow, that is the fastest I have seen her move when she's not running for her life," Jack said as he came into the room.

"She avoiding sleeping with the Doctor," Rose said, as the Doctor tried to avoid the conversion entirely.

"I don't know why," Jack said. "I mean know it's been a long time for her."

"And how would you know that?" the Doctor said gruffly.

"I can tell by the way she acts around you," Jack said. "She stares at your body a lot." He laughed a bit. "I can tell you that she likes your chest and lips best."

"Do you know where her thinking spot is?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Jack said.

"Don't look at me." Rose said. "She is private about a lot of things. She only tells me things that will help me coupe with what's happening in my life."

"And we have talked a lot but not much about her beyond whats common knowledge," Jack said.

"Common knowledge?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Her family died in a fire, which scared her hands, and that she had two cheating exs." The Doctor's eyes brightened as he realized that he knew more than they did. He got up and walked swiftly to the hallway. Jack and Rose followed him.

"Are you gonna look for her?" she asked.  
"'Course not," the Doctor said as he went to the console room.

Meanwhile in the anti-gravity room, also known as Rhee's thinking spot, she was floating about trying to clear her mind, which was no easy feet. The reason she had made this room her thinking spot is because she could float without worrying about drowning if she fell asleep. She could have any view she wanted. Which most of the time it was water, but today she wanted a different view. She wanted stars so the TARDIS choose the Medusa Cascade.

She floated, still wearing her dress, and as she did she thought of unattractive things. Slitheen, Daleks, and sadly both things led her back to thinking of the Doctor. She growled in frustration. She knew if she thought of her past it would help but it would hurt too. So her options are be so aroused that she could jump the Doctor any minute or hurt. Her mind choose for her. Her thoughts drifted to her past, the abuse of her father, then her ex-husband, and finally the death of Matt and Jenny. She sighed heavily. Well her purpose for being in the room worked, but now she wanted to cry. She curled into the fetal position, trying to guard herself from her thoughts. She slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

 _She stood in her old house on first street. She looked around and memories began to flood her. First good ones, Bry and his girl embarrassing her, Steven and Bry playing Halo, Rhee's Halloween parties, and other little memories that were good. But then things turned dark, she remembered how her ex-husband called her a hoe and told her she was worthless, how he demanded that she continue her housework and tend to all his friends after her surgery, and how he left her alone while her little sister was having life threatening surgery._

 _She screamed. She ran out of the house and down the street. Then the area she was in changed to the house she grew up in. She watched a young version of herself get berated by her father for having stood up to him. Then an even younger version of herself getting berated for not knowing how to drive the tractor without him explaining. Every moment he told her she was worthless and useless. She screamed again._

"Rhee!" the Doctor shouted panic filling his voice. "Wake up, please!" She opened her eyes to find herself in her room with three concerned people surrounding her bed.

"Wha-" she tried to talk but her throat hurt and her voice sounded horse.

"Don't try talking," the Doctor said. "Here is some water." He handed her a glass of water from her nightstand. She sipped on it, as the liquid coated her throat she sighed in relief. "Feeling better?" She nodded then took another sip.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Rhee gave Rose a puzzled look. "We found you screaming in the hall." Rhee took a drink of the water.

"I had a nightmare," she replied. They waited for her to tell them more but she stayed quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. "I mean those screams were horrifying."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. "Could you guys leave me?" Everyone started to leave the room. "Doctor," The Doctor turned back around to face her. "Please stay, but please don't ask me to explain."

"I won't push you," he said as he nodded.

"Hold me please," she pleaded. He nodded again as he took off his jacket and shoes. He climbed on the bed with her, he laid beside her and she curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you." She fell asleep fairly quickly, and surprisingly he fell asleep too.

He woke up to an empty bed, which surprised him on two counts. That fact he had fallen asleep and the fact that she was gone. He wondered where she was, he put on his shoes and jacket in order to go look for her, because he could feel that she needed him. He could feel something was very wrong. He got to the hall when Jack ran into him. "Doc, it's Rhee!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Rhee?" the Doctor yelled.

"Come see for yourself," Jack commanded as he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to the console room.

"Rhee, calm down," Rose said as the men hear a glass bottle shatter.

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do!" a very pissed sounding Rhee said. The Doctor got his arm free from Jack and sped up so he could look in the room. Rhee looked like death warmed over, her eyes were dark red and puffy as if she had been crying a lot, her outfit was a ripped t-shirt and jeans, with a very messy bun.

"What's the matter Rhee?" the Doctor asked trying not to panic as he noticed the empty bottles around her.

"My life sucks monkey balls!" Rhee shouted as she chugged a bottle of alcohol. "And this is a dream!" She pointed to and spun her finger around then finally letting it land on the Doctor. "Because I'm a worthless dead beat widow! There is NO way THE Doctor would be remotely interested in me!" He tried not to look hurt as the words came from her mouth. He loved her and she was destroying herself.

"How'd she get like this?" the Doctor asked Jack as he entered the room.

"Well, we both woke up with her like this," Jack said pointing to himself and then to Rose.

"The Doctor is suppose to love Rose not me!" Rhee shouted. Rose and the Doctor shared a questioning look.

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked still trying not to look hurt by her words. He moved a little closer but dared not to move beyond the console.

"'Cause that the way it is!" Rhee shouted. "And I'm meant to be miserable so this is a dream! And I'm gonna wake up and my life will be hell again! Which is Fucking Fantastic!"

"Rhee, this is your life now!" the Doctor shouted.

"What I wanna know is how is she still conscious I know she took my 8 bottles of hyper-vodka and drank it all," Jack said. "And that is not including what she already drank out of the kitchen."

"Wait how much?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. "She drank everything in the kitchen and then moved on to his hyper-vodka. That bottle she has now is his last bottle." The Doctor's eyes grew wide. He could see that the alcohol was effecting her, because she was weaving but it was not subduing her at all.

"Rose," the Doctor said quietly. Rose looked to him. "I have an idea. You've got to distract her." She nodded

"Hey, Rhee!" Rose shouted. "Maybe I should sleep with the Doctor." Rhee screamed as she threw a bottle at Rose's head and barely missed. The Doctor got behind Rhee while she kept throwing bottles at Rose's head. He grabbed a hold of her as the TARDIS wheezed and groaned letting everyone know that they had arrived in Cardiff. The doors open and Rhee goes limp. He looked at the doors to see a black headed woman decked out in leather standing in the door. Black leather jacket, black leather pants and even leather combat boots. One of the first things anyone would notice about her was her eyes one was blue and one was brown.

"Hey there Doctor!" the woman said happily with an American accent. "Sorry had to trank her."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily. "And how the hell did you get in here?" The woman sighed.

"So never met me then?" she sounded disappointed. "Lady never did tell me when was the beginning for you and now I know why."

"Jack take Rhee," the Doctor commanded and Jack nodded. "So you know me in the future?"

"Yup," Ai said popping her 'p'. "I'm Ai." Jack took Rhee from the Doctor and took her to her room.

"You don't look or sound Japanese," Rose said. The only reason she knew that Ai was a Japanese name is because Rhee had shown Rose some Manga that Rhee liked.

"I'm not," Ai said. "I just can't give you my real name yet. It's a- oh, what does Riv call it." She got lost in thought a minute mumbling to herself. "A spoiler! That's it!" She snapped her fingers much as Rhee does when she is thinking of something then remembers.

"So your from our future?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Ai said sadly. "My past is your future, and visa-versa. Sadly we never meet in the right order."

"Why are you here?" he almost growled.

"Oh, keep your shorts on," she said. "Lady sent me to give you this." She handed him a bottle of medication. "They're anti-depressants, Lady is going to have a rough time." He still didn't take the bottle. "She is stuck in a rut, and only anti-depressants will help her out of said rut."

"How can we trust you?" he asked. Ai sighed she knew this was coming.

"Lady sent me," Ai said.

"So Rhee from the future sent you to give me the anti-depressants for Rhee," he said still not 100% convinced.

"Why do you act so much like Rhee?" Rose asked, suddenly.

"S'pose it's OK to tell you, since you always knew," Ai said sadly. "Lady raised me." The Doctor's face went white. Ai noticed it. "Before you ask, no she is not my biological mother."

"Who is?" Rose asked. Ai shrugged and the Doctor relaxed a bit.

"I don't know," Ai said. "Lady found me when I was two. Took me in and raised me like I was hers." She sighed. "Lady told me that she found me by a dead researcher from Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Rose asked.

"Spoilers," Ai singsonged. "But what I can tell you is that I was made by them."

"Made you?" the Doctor asked as he pulled out his Sonic and scanned her. He pulled the Sonic back, his face went white again. "You have two hearts."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "But I'm not a Time Lady, officially."

"No your not," he said as the color returned but a frown formed on his face. "You are half Time Lady, half something else." He sighed, no wonder he couldn't feel her she was not a full Time Lady. But an experiment.

"Lady still cared for me," she said. "She estimated that I can regenerate only a hand full of times. Since I already did it once." He nodded. "I have to be off now." She walked farther in and set the bottle on the console.

"Aren't you gonna stay and meet Rhee?" Rose asked.

"No," Ai said as she walked back to the doors. "Lady doesn't meet me until she calls herself Lady. Which is a while from now." She turned back and looked the Doctor in the eyes. "She loves you but isn't ready for you and is fighting with herself about that." She sighed. "She will be fighting with herself for a while. Be there for her, she may not tell you all that's wrong but she will in time. She'll always bottle things up and let them bust." He nodded. "And I need to warn you Lady said things got worse before they got better." He swallowed hard and nodded. "Well off to meet with Lady, its the anniversary of the day she found me." She smiled widely, turned back to the doors and bounced away.

"Well that was interesting," Rose said. Jack came back to the console room.

"She's resting," Jack said. "Who was that?"

"Lady's adopted daughter," the Doctor said. "She gave me these." He lifted the anti-depressants.

"Ai thinks she's depressed?" Jack asked. "I know she's hurting but I don't think medicating her will help."

"Ai said that Lady gave them to give you us for Rhee," Rose said.

"But the nanogenes should have fixed the depression if there was any!" Jack shouted. "Don't tell me you're honestly listening to someone you just met!" The Doctor's eyes met Jack's with anger in them.

"She's my woman and you," the Doctor's voice cracked as he spoke. "You think that I'm going to give her something that I have no idea about! I love her and you think I would just give her these for all I know they are poison!" He knew that Ai would never do anything to hurt Lady but Rhee wasn't Lady yet.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I'm just scared for her, she's my best friend." Rose walked up and put a comforting hand on his back.

"I know what you mean," she said. "But you also know that Rhee trust the Doctor with blind loyalty." She looked at the Doctor with a smile. "The blind loyalty of love." He gave her a small smile.

"That she does," Jack said. The Doctor swiftly went to the Med Bay to test the medication.

Rhee woke up with a pounding headache, at first she was unsure of her surroundings but then she realized she woke up where she had been waking up for 4 months. She felt stupid for all the things she said to the Doctor. Even Rose and Jack. She had made a fool of herself again. She sighed, this wasn't healthy. Then fear gripped her, she had told them things she couldn't explain to them. Oh, Goddess what had she done!

She swung her legs off the side of the bed. She noticed a cup of tea and a pill on her nightstand, with a note under it. 'Take this for hangovers. Love Jack.' She giggled but took the pill and drank all of the tea. The headache was gone in a matter of minutes. She smiled and knew she owed the hold crew of the TARDIS an apology, one she would give after showering and changing out of the torn clothes she had worn while drunk. While in the shower she started to sing a song that she knew would put her in a good mood. 'Real Emotion' from Final Fantasy X-2.

She finished her shower before the song, so she continued to sing while she dressed in a TARDIS blue halter, top a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black flats. As she dressed she realized that the White-Pointed Star was still there. That made her smile as she sang. As she finish dressing and the song she posed as Yuna did in the video game. She had always loved that character, naive in the beginning but by Final Fantasy X-2 she was strong enough to go on an adventure to look for Tidus. She had a lot of video game couples she liked but Yuna and Tidus was up in the top 10. She felt like Tidus, like once she was done doing what had to be done she was just going to disappear.

She sighed knowing that this train of thought was going to land her no where. She stepped out of her room and the TARDIS began to play music, 'You're Not Alone' from Final Fantasy IX. Her favorite Final Fantasy. She sighed, she was still such a Dork and Fan Girl. She moved through the TARDIS to the console room which for some unforeseen reason took longer than usual, because the song finished as she entered the console room. She saw Jack under a butt load of cables, but he was alone. "Um.. Hi," she said unsure of herself. "Thanks for the hangover meds."

"Hey Rhee," he said in his usual chipper voice. "You're welcome." He connected a few more wires and Rhee just stood in the door way watching not knowing what to say really."So, wanna talk?"

"Not sure I should," she said softly.

"If you're afraid I'll tell the Doc," he said. "Don't be, because I know that you need a friend right now."

"Thanks Jack," she said just as softly. He could tell she was upset and clamming up. He got up and let the wires hit the grating. He walked over and hugged her.

"I promise whatever is bothering you can be solved with help," he said as she buried herself in his chest.

"You're not mad at me of saying though awful things?" she asked as tears threatened to fall from her.

"Not mad at all," he said holding her close. "If I was I'd be a hypocrite. I've gotten drunk my fare share. Done and said somethings I will never live down or forgive myself for." She started to silently cry. "I know you, you don't just randomly drink. What's the matter?"

"I'm scared Jack," she said as she shook in his arms. "I'm scared he'll leave me or I'll wake up one day and this will all be a dream." He pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?" She moved from his hug and looked him in the face.

"See not a dream," he said. "If it was a dream the pain would have woke you."

"That logic only works in movies," she teased him. Her face turned serious. "Where is everyone?"

"Rose went with Mickey to have fun," he said. "And we have Margret as a prisoner."

"Blon Slitheen?" she asked.

"Is that her real name?" he asked and she nodded. He continued. "Well the Doctor is with Blon, treating her to her last meal."

"Ahh," she said.

"They won't be back for awhile," he said trying not to push too hard.

"Jack," she said, as blue eyes met sapphire eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is between you and me." He nodded but said nothing. "As you already know I am from another universe." He again nodded. "Well in my universe there is a TV show that is the Doctor's life."

"Wait a minute," he said. "You mean people in your universe watch the Doctor's life?"

"Yes," she said. "And I'm one of those people." He nodded to let her know he was listening. "I know more than I should about the Doctor's life."

"Wait more than you should as in future knowledge or past knowledge?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. He looked at her baffled.

"Wait so you have both future and past knowledge of the Doctor?" he asked. She nodded. "So no wonder you never said the usual line."

"Yeah," she said. "I knew it was bigger on the inside."

"And how, when I met you as this you," he said. "You weren't surprised."

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. "I already knew. But there are differences, major differences."

"Differences?" he asked.

"Like if I wasn't here he would have loved-" she started then stopped and bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Rose," he finished. "You said that while you were in your drunken depression."

"Yeah," she said swallowing hard, but looked back up to look him in the eyes.

"Now I see why your afraid," he said. "That much knowledge running through your head would make anybody afraid. I mean look at the Doctor." She nodded as teared flowed a new. "Oh Rhee, I'm sorry. I know you can't tell me what you know because that would be damaging time lines." She nodded again. "But don't be afraid to tell me anything, you're like a sister to me." He laughed. "I mean you're the only one that I can be myself around." She smiled as the tears stopped flowing.

"I'm glad you feel that way but maybe one day you'll meet someone who will turn your world upside down." she said.

"But I also know there is more bothering you than just your knowledge," he said.

"Yes," she said sadly. "But I want the Doctor to be the first to know this."

"I understand," he said. "He would want to be the first to know. Just trust him with your heart Rhee, all of it."

"You know another friend of mine once gave me similar advise," she said.

"Smart-" he was cut off by the TARDIS shaking.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. She fell and rolled a bit so she was close to the door. The Doctor burst in just after she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with great anger.

"It just went crazy!" Jack defended.

"It's the rift." the Doctor said. "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" Blon finally caught up with him.

"It's the extrapolator." Jack said. "I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." the Doctor said, as Rhee stood up finally and braced herself for Blon's attack.

"Why 's it doing that?" Rhee asked.

"Oh, just little me." Blon said, as she took an arm out of the body suit and grabbed Rhee around the throat. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might 've known." the Doctor said with a mix of fear and anger coming off him in waves.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." Blon said. "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Blon tighten her grip which caused Rhee to cry out. Jack took the extrapolator and did as she demanded. "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"You," Rhee said as she gasped for air. "Have. No. Idea. What you've done."

"I thought you needed the nuclear plant to blow," Jack said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own." Blon explained. "Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse." Jack said. "You'll destroy the whole planet."

"And you with it!" Blon said as she jumped on to the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."

"I told you," Rhee whispered to Blon as the TARDIS's control panel started to crack open and golden rays of light spilled out from the opening panel.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," the Doctor said calmly, but Rhee could feel the anger seething out of him.

"So sue me." Blon said.

"It's not just any old power source," the Doctor said. "It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Blon said with great disgust. "What's that light?" She noticed the light and stared at it.

"The heart of the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's so bright," Blon said mesmerized by the light.

"Look at it, Margaret," the Doctor said.

"Beautiful," Blon said.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch," the Doctor said. "Look at the light." He doesn't notice, that the light was surrounding Rhee as well as Blon. Rhee felt the TARDIS, it was amazing. She wasn't looking at the heart but somehow or another the heart was reaching out to her. She took a sharp breath in as she felt the TARDIS in her mind. She thought it felt wonderful, like home. She didn't even notice that Blon had let go.

"Thank you," Blon said as a light took over her body and the body suit fell to the ground.

"Don't look." the Doctor said as he pointed at Rhee. "Stay there. Close your eyes!" But the light had left Rhee by this time, but the feeling of the TARDIS in her mind hadn't. She didn't want it to leave her. She regained her senses as the Doctor closes the panel that the heart was spilling from. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rhee, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." The rift closes and the remaining energy from it is taken in by the TARDIS. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Jack asked as he walked around to see the discarded body suit.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Jack. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He lifted an alien looking egg. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Jack asked.

"Regressed to her childhood." the Doctor said.

"She's an egg?" Jack repeated. Meanwhile Rhee was trying to get used to the feeling of the TARDIS in her mind more than to just translate things. She could feel the TARDIS, not just her being but her emotions and her thoughts.

"She can start again," the Doctor said. "Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse." Jack said.

"That's her choice." the Doctor said.

"You should call Rose, Rhee," Jack said as he watched her staring off into space. "Rhee?" He was growing concerned.

"What?" she said a little out of it. "Oh, yea, Rose." She pulled out her phone and called Rose. "Hey, Rose."

"Rhee!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"Yeah," Rhee said still out of it. "Coming back?"

"I think I'm gonna stay with Mickey for awhile," Rose said. "But take care of them for me please."

"No worries." Rhee said. "Bye, Rose."

"Bye Rhee," Rose said as they hung up the phone. "Rose is staying behind." Rhee walked to the jump seat and sat down.

Rhee's phone beeped and she looked at it. It was a text from Rose saying. 'It's not your fault I wanted to leave. I'm not mad at what you said. But you better apologize to the Doctor!'

"We're all powered up." the Doctor said. "We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right." He looked over to Rhee with great concern.

"Yeah, fine." she said blankly.

"Off we go, then." he said. "Always moving on."

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Jack said excitedly. "Now you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery." the Doctor said. "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice," Rhee said not really paying attention to what was being said. That concerned the Doctor she was not herself and he could see that. But for now he would leave it. Like Ai said this was going to take time, and it would get worse before it gets better.


	10. Fix it JackBad Wolf

Chapter 10:

Fix it Jack/Bad Wolf

By: Izzy

Rhee walked mindlessly into her room, her head was pounding. She knew she needed to talk to the Doctor but the thought scared her even more than the pain in her head. She knew the things she said she couldn't explain, so how was she going to? Or avoid the issue as she always did. Somehow she knew avoiding this wasn't going to be easy. She sighed, and rubbed her face. The TARDIS hummed pleasantly in her head.

"Jess, what am I gonna do?" she asked. She sighed as she moved to her sofa and leaning back, closing her eyes. "He is going to ask questions I can't answer."

 _All you can do is try and talk to him,_ Jess said.

"You're right," Rhee said. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Wait a minute, I heard you in my mind."

 _Yes you did,_ Jess said. _That's because I boasted your psychic power so you can here me._

"But why don't you do that for the Doctor?" Rhee asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

 _Not dangerous and because it won't work with him,_ Jess said. Rhee was thoroughly confused. _Plus talking to you is more fun._ She heard Jess laugh in her mind. _Back to your first question. You need to tell him the truth._

"Yeah," Rhee said rolling her eyes. "The truth will set you free." She shook her head. "Tell him that in my dimension there is a show called 'Doctor Who' and it's all about your life, however in it you never meet me."

 _No, you freaking idiot!_ Jess exclaimed. _The other truth. How your unlucky number is six and as the sixth month approaches you are feeling insecure._

"But that isn't the full reason I am feeling insecure," Rhee said. "But that is partly true. Six is my unlucky number. But that doesn't a count for everything I said."

 _It a counts for most of it._ Jess replied. _If he asks about the other stuff say you don't remember saying it._

"But that would be lying I remember everything," Rhee said. "I promised that if he asked me I would never lie."

 _You may not have too._ Jess said with great amusement in her voice. _Jack is going to talk to him on your be half. I think you should go and listen._

"OK," Rhee said as she walked out of her room to see Jack walking around the corner to the console room. She followed behind but stayed back enough so that she could hear but was unseen by both men.

"Doctor," Jack said. "I need to talk to you."

"What?" the Doctor said gruffly. She could tell by his tone of voice that he was not happy.

"Why haven't you gone to go check on Rhee?" Jack asked.

"Well why haven't you?" the Doctor retorted.

"She's not my girl," Jack said. "Plus I honestly thought she was in here with you."

"Nope," the Doctor said. "I haven't seen her since Blon was turned into an egg. Speaking of we will be at Raxacoricofallapatorius in an hour."

"She is hurting Doctor," Jack said. There was a long pause. She started to panic that the Doctor was going to lash out on Jack she moved so she could peek into the console room. She saw the look on the Doctor's face, he was afraid.

"I know," the Doctor said sadly. "Depression. About her past."

"And she's insecure," Jack said. "She just lost her family three years ago. Even to us humans that is a small amount of time."

"But how do I help her?" the Doctor asked. "How do I make her feel secure about us?"

"If it was me I would take her somewhere she'd love," Jack said.

"Somewhere she'd love?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yeah," Jack said happily. "We both know how much she loves Japan. I mean she speaks Japanese after all."

"Yeah," the Doctor said still sounding and looking sad. "But why did she think Rose and I are the ones that deserve to be together?"

"Well she has told me and Rose that she feels that Rose is prettier," Jack said.

"Rhee is fantastic," the Doctor said. She smiled and she placed her right hand over the necklace that he gave her. "I just wish she'd see that."

"Show her," Jack said simply. "Take her to Japan without me, and show her the Feudal Era."

"The Feudal Era?" the Doctor asked. "Why then?"

"Her favorite anime," Jack said. "It takes place in the Feudal Era."

"What's her favorite anime?" the Doctor asked.

"Inuyasha," Jack said with a smile. She couldn't see the smile but she could hear it in his voice, it was his cheeky 'I'm so impressive' smile. She sighed quietly.

"I don't know that one," the Doctor said.

"It's about a 15 year old girl that falls down a well and through time," Jack said. "She meets a half-demon boy and falls in love with him."

"At 15?" the Doctor asked.

"Well the falling in love took a while," Jack laughed at the Doctor's reaction. "You should watch it with her one day."

"She's never asked me to," the Doctor said sadly. "Did she ask you to watch it with her?"

"No," Jack said. "She was watching it in her room and I was going to get her for some exercise and I got sucked in." Jack laughed. "She restarted the whole anime for me since I didn't know what was going on."

"It's a love story?" the Doctor asked. "I thought she hated romance stories."

"Well she doesn't hate all them," Jack said. "She just hates most of them. She says love is not like that in real life. Real love is hard work."

"She's right," the Doctor said. "Go get her. We're about to land." She heard that and ran back to the door way of her room. Jack came back around the corner and saw her standing there.

"You were listening," he stated.

"No I wasn't," she said.

"You're not a good liar," he smiled at her. "You're smiling from ear to ear." He was right and she couldn't help it. She was happy that the Doctor wasn't mad at her just worried about them as a couple.

"That is only one of my favorite anime by the way," she said smugly. "I like lots of anime."

"I know," he said. "But it is in your top 10."

"I'll grant you that," she said as she tried to contain her happiness. She took a deep breath and nodded. He led her into the console room. "Hello, Doctor." She suddenly felt nervous about this, and she didn't know why. The Doctor just told Jack that he was worried about her not mad.

"Hi, Rhee," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was not myself." She sighed. He stayed quiet and the TARDIS hummed in her mind trying to get her to continue. "I had a nightmare again. It was about losing you and I couldn't deal with it so I drank." She was trying not to remember the details of either of the nightmares she had that night.

"You should have woke me up," he said as she walked closer to her and she to him. "I would've reassured you that I'm not going anywhere so long as you'll have me."

"I know but-" she started and he put his finger on her lips as she has done him so many times before. She smiled beneath his finger.

"No buts," he said with a loving but serious look on his face. "Talk to me. I know I say I don't do domestics but for you I'm willing to break a few rules. Even a few of my own." She searched his eyes to see if there was doubt or if it was a lie. She found neither and was over joyed. He removed his finger and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. He pulled her close and both forgot that Jack was even still in the console room.

"Aw, you two are just so sweet," Jack said. They broke the kiss and Rhee turned away from the Doctor, blushing.

"Rhee," he said. She turned back to him. "Before we go to Raxacoricofallapatorius, will you come with me?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand with a smile on his face. He led her back into the depths of the TARDIS. And the TARDIS remained quiet about where he was taking her, so she waited. He stopped her in front of a set of double doors. "Close your eyes." She did as was told. She heard the doors open and he placed his large hand on the small of her back which made her shiver. He guided her into the room. "Stop here." She heard the doors close. Then a large click sound and bright lights turned on. "Open your eyes." The excitement in his voice was overwhelming.

"Wow," was all she could say, upon opening her eyes. It was a large stage and a couple tables. But the stage was beautiful red curtains with golden trim, the floor of the stage was redwood, the microphone was an 1980s microphone, and the back drop was a cosmos. "You made this for me?"

"Yeah," he said. "I love to hear you sing. I thought you needed a proper stage to sing to me and other companions we'll have."

"Want me to sing to you now?" she asked.

"Do you want to sing to me?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sure," she said. "Any requests?" She got up on the stage.

"The first thing you think of," he said. He took a seat in a chair in the front so he could see her best. She nodded and the TARDIS began to play 'Mummers Dance' by Loreena McKennitt. She began to sing right on cue and he again was blown away by her voice and the passion she sings with.

Jack walked in shortly after she started singing, he had never heard her sing, he was blown away with how good she was. A woman of many talents. She exercises with him, studies with the Doctor, writes love stories for Rose, and sings. Rhee is so talented Jack was in awe of his best friend. But he had to be honest with himself, she meant more to him than a simple best friend, she was like his older sister. Older sister he liked that thought, he didn't have any family left so Rhee was welcome to be his family. Then a thought crossed his mind, if she was his older sister that means the Doctor was Jack's brother-in-law. He snicker at the thought.

She finished singing and dancing on the stage, she smiled at the Doctor as he clapped and whistled. Jack joined the Doctor in praising her. "That was fantastic!" the Doctor said.

"I didn't know you liked to sing Rhee," Jack said. "You're terrific!" She blushed at all the praise she was getting.

"Thanks guys," she said. "But sadly I need to go shower before we got to Raxacoricofallapatorius." She got off the stage and left the room.

"I'm glad she's OK," Jack said.

"I'm still worried," the Doctor said. "She isn't dealing with the problem." Jack sighed, they both knew this is how she was. She hides instead of dealing with her problems, but Jack knew part of the problem that the Doctor must never know. Foreknowledge is a bad thing.

"She wouldn't talk to me about it either," Jack said. "She told me she wanted to tell you, but I think she is afraid of that part of herself."

"What could she have done that is so bad for her to feel that way?" the Doctor asked. Little did the boys know that the woman they spoke of was on the other side of the door listening. She sighed, she needed to tell them and talking about it once was better than multiple times. She walked back into the room.

"I was married once before Matt," she said. They looked at her in shock.

"There's more to it than that, right?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"His name was Micheal," she started. "He abused me and had me doing things I regret." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to keep a hold on her emotions. "Then after doing all this to me he called me a slut and told me I wasn't worth the trouble I put him through." The Doctor took a breath this time and let it out slowly as anger gripped him tightly.

"So you married this guy first?" Jack asked. She nodded again.

"He was my first husband," she said. "They say you marry your father." She sighed, and that made the Doctor's control over his anger snap.

"You mean to tell me your father made you do those kinds of things too?" he asked almost yelling.

"No," she said. He relaxed a bit. "But he told me I was worthless and that I wouldn't do anything with my life." That did it he was in full Oncoming Storm mode. He knew since she was from another universe that he couldn't go give either men a piece of his mind but that didn't stop him from wanting to do it. Universes be damned. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked up at her face and his hearts broke, she was concerned for him. Here she just told him that her whole life has been filled with abuse and she was concerned for him. "Are you alright Doctor?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're the only that went through that not me."

"I'm mostly fine," she said with a sad smile. "It's in the past. It's just once in a while I get hit with nightmares and they bring back doubts. Fears. After six months most of my relationships head down hill fast." He got up from the table and hugged her as she started to silently cry, not because of the past but because of their future. She wanted him to hold her forever, but it was short lived because the TARDIS made the groaning that let everyone know they had arrived. He moved away from her.

"Well you best hurry," he said with a goofy smile that made her smiled brightly at him. She ran down the hall to her room. She sat out an outfit she wanted to wear, a red shirt, black mini skirt, and black flats. She swiftly showered but when she got out her outfit she had chosen was replaced by a emerald green sun dress but the black flats were still there.

"What are you playing at?" she asked. She was met with no answer. She sighed and dressed in the sun dress and flats. She met the guys in the console room.

They got back from Raxacoricofallapatorius unscathed. Well a side from mental scaring. "I swear if one more of them hugged me I was going to find a way to make vinegar," Rhee huffed. They guys laughed at her and her huffiness. Suddenly a bright light came from behind her and she swallowed hard as panic spread across her face. The Doctor's face mirrored hers. She blacked out.

She woke up in a dark room and for a moment she for got what was going on. "What in the world is going on?" she said, as she tried to stand but failed falling back to her knees.

"It's all right. It's the transmat." Rodrick said. "Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name? "

"Rhiannon." she said.

"Just remember do what the android says." he said. "Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!" the floor manager called.

"Come on, hurry up." he said as he helped her to her feet fully. "Steady, steady."

"I was with the Doctor and Jack." she said as she finally remembered what was going on. She swallowed hard. One of the moments she had been dreading. The Weakest Link.

"That's enough chat." the floor manager said. "Positions! Final call! Good luck! Anne droid activated!"

"Yay," Rhee said with great sarcasm in her voice. "The Anne droid."

"Welcome to The Weakest Link!" Anne said.

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen." the floor manager said. "Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, and cue!

"Let's play The Weakest Link." Anne said. "Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"

"Bread." Agorax said.

"Correct." Anne said. "Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" Fitch said.

"No," Anne said, "Pandoff. Rhiannon, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred," Rhee said simply.

"Correct." Anne said. "Rodrick." Rhee got the same amount wrong that Rose did. And Rodrick did the same to. She sighed heavily.

"Oh, my God!" Rodrick exclaimed. "I've done it! You've lost!" Rhee didn't throw a fit she knew that it was no use.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link," Anne said. "You will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." he said. The Doctor came running in right on cue. She smiled sadly at him.

"Rhee!" he yelled panic laying claim over his voice. "Stop this game!"

"Rhiannon, you leave this life with nothing." Anne said.

"Stop this game!" Jack yelled with just as much panic as the Doctor.

"I order you to stop this game!" the Doctor demanded.

"You are the weakest link." Anne said.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Rhee shouted to them but stayed put because she knew that moving was no use. She sighed. The Doctor watched as the beam turned her into dust. He felt dead inside. She was gone, the only woman to steal his hearts. He wanted to cry but he was so dead inside not even tears would flow. He didn't hear anything going on around him. He even didn't feel anything when the man grabbed him from behind and escorted him to a cell. As the guards processed them he felt Rhee in the back of his mind again. He couldn't believe it, so he reached out to make sure that he was not dreaming.

* * *

She could feel the Doctor reaching out to her mind so she reached back. She opened her eyes and sighed because she knew she was in the Dalek ship. Fear gripped her but she knew that the Daleks don't respond well to fear so she tried not to look afraid. She found it weird that they were leaving her alone. She stayed where they had her. Even after what felt like hours they left her alone. She was getting worried but then they started moving about in a panic. " Alert." a Dalek said. "Alert. We are detected."

"It is the Doctor." another Dalek said. "He has located us. Open communications channel."

"The female will stand." the first Dalek said.

"She will not," she said.

"Stand!" it shouted. She rolled her eyes and stood. The moment she was upright a holo monitor appeared and the Doctor was on the screen with Jack and two employees from the Game Station. "I will talk to the Doctor."

"Oh, will you?" the Doctor said cheerfully. "That's nice. Hello!"

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion." the Dalek said. "The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" he asked.

"We have your associate." it said. "You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No." he said. Everyone gave him a strange look, well everyone but Rhee, she smiled at him.

"Explain yourself." it demanded.

"I said no." he said,

"What is the meaning of this negative?" it asked.

"It means no." he said,

"But she will be destroyed." it said.

"No!" he shouted, She could tell he was in full Oncoming Storm mode, and when he is like that there is nothing he can't do. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rhiannon Riwitis from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" She could feel the Dalek's fear, and that made her smile widen.

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan." it said.

"Yeah." he said. "And doesn't that scare you to death. Rhee?"

"Yes, Doctor?" she said with a smug smile on her face. Only she could have such a smile on her face in the middle of a Dalek fleet.

"I'm coming to get you." he declared. He turned off the monitor.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action." it announced.

"The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" another Dalek said.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!" another Dalek said.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted.


	11. Emerald DragonParting of WaysBorn Again

Chapter 11

Emerald Dragon/Parting of Ways/Born Again

By: Izzy

"You know the Doctor," the Dalek that had been pushing Rhee around the whole time she was there. She sighed knowing what it would say. "You understand him. You will predict his actions."

"No!" she shouted at the Daleks.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" it shouted at her.

"TARDIS detected in flight." another Dalek said.

"Launch missiles. Exterminate." the first Dalek said.

"No!" she shouted. But as she stood there shaking the TARDIS appeared around her and the Dalek.

"Rhee, get down!" the Doctor shouted and she ducked.

"Exterminate!" it said as Jack fires the gun he made as the Dalek fires and misses. She ran up to the Doctor and hugged him with all her might. He smiled at her.

"You came for me," she whispered in to his neck as they hugged. She wasn't worried if he'd come for her just happy he did.

"I told you I'd come and get you," he said as he pulled her away so he could see if she was OK.

"Never doubted you," she said honestly.

"I did." he said. "You all right?" He looked her over and spun her around so he could he see all angles.

"Yeah." she giggled. "You?" He stopped her and hugged her once more. He always found it astonishing that she was always concerned about him when she was the one in danger.

"Not bad, been better." he shrugged.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack piped up, and she let go of the Doctor.

"Get you ass over her," she said as she met him half way.

"I was talking to him." Jack teased. She rolled her eyes at him and hugged him not quite as tightly as she did the Doctor. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," she said as they let go and Jack got a glare from the Doctor. "So how's the homemade gun holding up." She giggled.

"That was just a one shot wonder." Jack said.

"Like you," she teased.

"Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." he continued ignoring her comment but gave her a dirty look. She was defiantly his older sister, he smiled at her.

"Why is a fleet of Daleks hanging out in Earth space?" she asked for Jack's benefit.

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said giving her a questioning look.

"They went off to fight a bigger war." the Doctor said as he scanned the remains with his Sonic. "The Time War,"

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said. Rhee stood silent by a coral strut while they looked over the remains. She was trying to brace herself for this. This was going to be the second hardest day of her life and she had a lot of them so that's saying something.

"I was there." the Doctor said. "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." As his story went on Rhee could tell it was making him sad. She could also tell he was trying to hide it.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"No good standing round here chin wagging." the Doctor said with a smile trying to hide the pain. "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors."

"Be careful," she said as he walked by her. She and Jack followed the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks said as they fired at the Doctor but the shield around the TARDIS was protecting him.

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points." he said with a grin on his face. "It's all right, come on out. That force-field can hold back anything." He backed up as she and Jack got out. She knew what Jack was going to say so she grabbed his arm, in order to bring him down so she could cover his mouth and look him in the eye. She shook her head. He knew by the look in her eyes that this was going to be a rough day for all, and he needed to keep him mouth shut, so he nodded and she let go of him.

The Doctor wanted to question her actions but settled on continuing to talk to the Daleks. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world?" As he spoke he got close to them again. "The Oncoming Storm." He paused a moment to gauge their reaction. "You might 've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." the Emperor of the Daleks said, and Rhee's skin crawled. He moved to where the voice was coming from. As he did the light came on revealing the Emperor. She felt terrified for all life including her own. She hadn't been afraid for her own life in a long time. Normally she didn't care about her own life but now she had a reason to live. That thought made her feel wonderful, she had a reason to live! She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Jack gave her a weird look for smiling at the Emperor.

"Rhee, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." the Doctor said.

"You destroyed us," the Emperor said. "Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it-" the Doctor started but was interrupted by the Daleks.

"Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt." they shouted. The Doctor turned to face the Daleks that had spoken to him.

"I think you're forgetting something," he said calmly like the calm before a storm calm. "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" He turned back around to the Emperor. "Okey-dokey. So, where were we?" Rhee smiled at his use of her favorite word. But as she thought about it she hadn't said her favorite word since Matt and Jenny died. Well she felt happier maybe she'd use it again.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding." the Emperor continued. "Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," the Doctor said.

"Made from humans," she said in disgust. "That means they're part human."

"Those words are blasphemy." the Emperor said.

"Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme." all the Daleks from behind them shouted,

"Everything human has been purged." the Emperor said proudly. "I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" the Doctor said.

"Since they started using humans to grow more," she said slightly in jest but it was a true statement.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life." the Emperor explained. "I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him." the Daleks shouted.

"They're insane." the Doctor said. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going."

"You may not leave my presence." the Emperor said.

"Stay where you are." a Dalek shouted. The Doctor, Rhee, and Jack ran to the TARDIS and got in. "Exterminate!" They could still hear the Daleks as the Doctor set the coordinates. Though he was trying not to show it he was deeply disturbed by what he had just seen, she walked up behind him and lightly rubbed his back as the TARDIS groaned, he turned his head to look at her. He smiled weakly at her. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" They reappeared in the Game Station.

"Turn everything up." The Doctor shouted as they exited the TARDIS. "All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"

"What does this do?" a man that Rhee remembered his name as Pavale said.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." the Doctor said. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs." Pavale said.

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless." the Doctor said. He hadn't shown it in his voice but she could see just how afraid and angry he was. And when he saw Lynda aboard still it made it worse. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go," Pavale said.

"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda said.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here," one of the employees that stayed said, "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Oh, my God," Pavale said. "The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." Rhee moved Pavale and jumped to the seat he was sitting in, to start to set things up for the Delta Wave, the Doctor was going to build.

"Dalek plan," he said as he pulled out wires and other bits he would need. "Big mistake, because what have they left me with?" Everyone looked confused except Rhee. She continued to work. "Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said.

"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked. And then the Doctor noticed what she was doing and smiled. She always knew what he needed.

"A Delta Wave!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Lynda asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy," Jack explained. "It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave," the Doctor said. "Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, get started and do it then." Lynda said.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days?" the Doctor stated. "How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes." Rhee said blankly as she worked. He continued to work. A bit later she walked over to him and started to help him. He smiled at her. Jack got the extrapolator connected to the Game Station so they would have a shield.

"We've now got a force-field so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Jack said. She sighed she knew what happens next but she was going to do her best to help where she could and right now that was helping the Doctor get the Delta Wave ready for him not to use.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time." Jack said. "So, they want to stop the Doctor and Rhee. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.

"Us." Jack replied. Rhee sighed at Jack's statement. She continued to work trying to block out what was going on around her. She knew if she focused on what Jack was about to do she'd cry.

"And what are we fighting with?" Pavale asked.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets," Jack said. "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's four of us." the woman said.

"Then let's move it." Jack commanded. "Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Lynda ran up to the Doctor.

"I just want to say, er, thanks," she said. "I suppose, and I'll do my best."

"Me too." he said. They went to hug or kiss but stopped making for an awkward moment. They settled on a handshake. Then she ran off the join Pavale and the woman that had ran off while they were talking.

"It's been fun," Jack said and Rhee stood pain in her eyes but a small smile on her face. "But I guess this is goodbye."

"We will meet again Jack," Rhee said.

"Rhee, you are worth fighting for." he said as he gave her a heart felt hug. He walked over to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack said as he hugged the Doctor the same way.

"See you in hell." Jack said as he dashed off to help the fighter downstairs. Rhee and the Doctor got back to work shortly there after. She knew that even though she wasn't Rose and she would never suggest this she still had to to keep things going in the right direction, she would have to suggest it.

"Suppose." she sighed.

"What?" he asked as they continued to work.

"Nothing." she said.

"You said suppose." he said,

"It's just I was thinking." she said. "I mean, obviously you can't 'cause you'd done it, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second," he explained. "I become part of events, stuck in the time line."

"Yeah," she said.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do." he suggested. "It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"You'd never do that," she said solemnly.

"No, but you could ask." he said. He knew she'd never ask him to abandon people in need. "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Never," she said with a smile that melted his hearts. He couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly a noise caught their attention.

"The Delta Wave's started building." he explained the noise. He stood up and ran to the console. "How long does it need?" She didn't need to ask if it was bad she knew. Even with her helping the Delta Wave wouldn't be refined in time. "Rhiannon Jane, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old time line. Yes!" He jumped out of the seat and pulled Rhee to stand. Then pulled her into the TARDIS. "Hold that down and keep position." She did as she was told but knew that this was the only way. "Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" She ran to the doors once the TARDIS had started to move.

"You don't have to do this alone!" she shouted but knew it was in vain. As the TARDIS traveled through the vortex a hologram of the Doctor a appeared,

"This is Emergency Program One." the holo-Doctor said. "Rhee, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised myself I'd after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you to Rose." She sighed. "I bet you know this already but the TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one 'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rhee. Have a fantastic life."

By the end of the message Rhee was crying. "You're all I have, how can I have a fantastic life without you!" she shouted as the hologram disappeared. She knew in her heart that this was the right thing but at the same time it hurt badly. She was sure Rose and Jackie would take her in but she also knew that he was her reason. The TARDIS arrived at the Powell Estates, she opened the doors to see Rose and Mickey waiting for her.

"I knew it!" Mickey exclaimed. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. So I called Rose."

"What's wrong Rhee?" Rose asked. Rhee didn't say anything she just hugged Rose and cried. Rose rubbed Rhee's back. "Let's go get some tea and something to eat." Rose and Mickey helped Rhee to a nearby chip shop. Once there Rose called Jackie. Jackie showed up and knew what had happened to Rhee without her having to say.

"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" he asked trying to start a normal conversion.

"What's it selling?" Jackie said.

"Pizza." he replied. Rose knew with that wide of an opening if Rhee didn't take it she was massively worried about the Doctor. Rose laid her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Rhee," she said. "I know you're worried about him, but he is the Doctor."

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying," Rhee choked out as she started to cry again.

"Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off." Jackie said. Rose tried to get her mom to shut up but it was too late.

"Jackie how STUPID can you truly be?" Rhee shouted. "Because it's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and we're just sitting here eating fries!"

"Listen to me." Jackie said. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He gave you a second chance."

"But what do I do every day, Jackie?" Rhee shouted. "What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?"

"It's what the rest of us do." Mickey said.

"I already had that life!" Rhee shouted. "I don't want that now!"

"Why, because you think you're better than us?" he said. Rose elbowed him for that.

"No, it was. It was a better life." she said as all her anger left her. "And I don't mean all the traveling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't ever again!" She ran out of the chip shop. Rose followed her to a park.

"I'm sorry about my mum and Mick," Rose said.

"You don't have to," she said hoarsely from all the yelling she did as the shop.

"I know what you mean about a better life," Rose said. "Maybe we can get back to him."

"I know I can get back to him," Rhee said.

"Then why aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Because I can't do it alone!" Rhee cried, desperation thick in her voice.

"What is that?" Rose said as she pointed to the wall across from them, it said 'Emerald Dragon'. Rhee stood up and went over to it and sighed. Rose ran to another "Over here. It's over here as well!"

"That's been there for years." Mickey said as he walked up to them, Jackie behind him. "It's just a phrase. It's just words."

"No don't you see it's a message linking Rhee to the Doctor!" Rose said happily.

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey said.

"It's telling us we can help her get back." Rose proclaimed. "The least I can do is help her be with him." Rose smiled at Rhee, who was still sad looking. Rose ran up to Rhee and grabbed her hand. Rose pulled Rhee all the way back to the TARDIS. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse."

"It's not that easy," Rhee said sadly.

"The Doctor always said the TARDIS was telepathic." Rose said. "This thing is alive. It can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey said as he finally caught up. Jackie entered shortly after him.

"Rhee," Rose said. "You said that you know how to get back to him." Rhee nodded. "Well how can we help you get back to him?"

"I need to get inside here." Rhee said as she patted the piece of the console that opened last time she saw them. "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle piece opened, there was this light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact, and ask her directly to go back."

"Rose." Mickey said.

"Mm?" Rose asked as she turned back to him.

"This sounds dangerous," he said. "And you have told me how much you love Rhee but this would be sending her to her death."

"I have nothing Mickey-sama," Rhee said sadly. "My family died. And the only family I have left is what I have built here." She sighed and walked to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "And that includes you and Rose, just as much as the Doctor and Jack. I don't just abandon family."

"Okay, if that's how you feel, let's get this thing open." Mickey said and Rhee smiled.

"Though sadly your Mini isn't enough to open this panel." Rhee said.

"Lock the door." Jackie said. "Walk away. You may not be my daughter but she told me how you protected her. You have family here."

"My Mum wouldn't give up," Rhee said.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Jackie said. "And even if she was, she'd say the same. No mother would let their child kill themselves."

"No, she wouldn't." Rose said. "I have never met Rhee's mom but if she is anything like Rhee or Dad she would tell her to fight. And so would Dad. He'd tell us to try anything. If we could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"Well, we're never going to know." Jackie said. "They're both gone!"

"Well, I know because I saw him." Rose said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jackie said.

"The Doctor and Rhee took me back in time, and I saw Dad." Rose said.

"Don't say that." Jackie said.

"Remember when Dad died?" Rose asked. "There were two people with him. Two girls, a blonde girl, and a girl with brown hair. The blonde held his hand and the other girl held the hand of the blonde. You saw them from a distance, Mum. You saw them! Think about it. That was us." She gestured to herself and Rhee. "You saw me." She stressed me in that sentence.

"Stop it." Jackie cried.

"That's how good the Doctor and Rhee is." Rose said. "She helped me say goodbye."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie started to really cry and she ran out.

"If my Mini won't work then what will?" Mickey said trying to get Rose's mind back to the task at hand.

"Maybe your mom was right Rose," Rhee said as all three of them walked out of the TARDIS. "Maybe I should just get used to being on Earth again."

"I'm not having that," Both Mickey and Rose said.

"I'm not having you just, just give up now." Mickey said. "No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger." A large yellow van drove up.

"Something like that." Jackie got out and threw the keys at him.

"Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it." she said. Rose and Rhee both were amazed at Jackie. Rhee had worried for a bit if Jackie would help her.

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favor." Jackie said. "Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." Jackie looked at Rhee. "I'm sorry for saying that about your mum she is one hell of a woman to have raised such a great friend to my daughter."

"And you're one hell of a woman too," Rhee smiled. "Sorry for calling you stupid." She turned to Rose. "Stay out here I'll worry bout the inside." She hugged Rose. "Let's do this!" Rhee connected the van to the console and whispered, "I'm sorry." Turned to the opened doors and gestured for them to start. "Keep going!"

"Put your foot down!" Jackie shouted.

"Faster!" Rose shouted.

"Come on Mickey-sama," Rhee shouted. "Petal to the metal!"

"Keep going!" Jackie shouted.

"Come on, come on!" Rose shouted.

"Almost there!" Rhee shouted.

"Give it some more!" Jackie shouted. Suddenly the console panel burst open and Rhee looked dead into it. Making wishes with all her heart. Two wishes. 'I wish the Doctor was never lonely ever again,' and 'I wish he would be safe, I want him to protect him from the Daleks'.

"Rhee!" Rose cried out in fear for her friend's life.

"Rhee!" Jackie and Mickey shouted at the same time Rose cried out. The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut and gold enveloped the TARDIS and Rhee along with it. She felt warmth through out her body and she began to hear an alien voice sing to her. It was in an language she didn't understand and wasn't translated so she figured it was Gallifreyan.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Game Station, the TARDIS appeared where it was sitting not but a hour ago. The Doctor's eyes widened as the doors swung open revealing Rhee covered in a golden light. "What 've you done?" He asked with panic in his eyes.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." she said in a voice that was different than her normal voice. He would almost say her voice was celestial.

"You looked into the Time Vortex." he said, fear in his voice. He was losing her. "Rhee, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor on the screen said.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek said that wasn't too far away from them. She raised her hand as it fired, the beam disappeared before it even reached them.

"I am the Emerald Dragon." she said all accent was gone. "I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." She waved her hand and the words 'Emerald Dragon' floated away.

"Rhee, you've got to stop this." he said. "You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." He was worried about her. He knew no creature alive even one as fantastic as his Rhee could survive the vortex inside them.

"I want you safe." she said. He felt her love for him and was shocked by it. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." the Emperor said.

"You are tiny!" she proclaimed anger rich in her voice. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." The Daleks start to fade away, into dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" the Emperor shouted over the screen then the screen turned off.

"Rhee, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." he said.

"How can I let go of this?" she asked. "I bring life." He knew she revived Jack but he was wrong.

"But this is wrong!" the Doctor said as he got up from the floor. "You can't control life and death."

"But I can." she said. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." he said sadly.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." she said. Images of her and the Doctor's wedding, then images of Pete's world.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" he asked as he got closer.

"My head." she cried.

"Come here." he said as he grabbed her hands.

"It's killing me" she said tears rolling down her face.

"I think you need a Doctor." he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. The vortex transferred. He tried to keep his mind clear as it moved into him. He was able to keep his mind clear however his heart was another matter entirely. He had two wishes as well, 'I wish she was safe,' and 'I wish she didn't have to be alone anymore'. Once the vortex was free from Rhee, she fainted. He caught her, then released the vortex back to the TARDIS. Once he was done, he picked her up and carried her back into the TARDIS.

* * *

Sometime later she woke up. "What happened?" she asked because her head was so foggy. And for some reason her whole body ached.

"Don't you remember?" he asked as he looked at the monitor.

"It's all so foggy," she said. "I remember singing. Not me singing but someone else."

"That's right." he said in just. "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was with Rose and fighting with Jackie," she said as she struggled to remember what happened but then she remembered what happened in the show and swallowed hard. She quickly stood up from where he had put her on the floor. She looked at him worried.

"Rhiannon Jane Riwitis." he said her name with such love it took her breath away. "I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet

Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then, we'll still go." she said.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will." he said as she could see the pain on his face. "But not like this."

"That's OK," she said as tears filled her eyes. He doubled over in pain. "Doctor!" She took a step toward him.

"Stay away!" He shouted.

"What happening?" she asked even though she knew.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that." he said. "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't we do something?" she asked, suddenly the pain in her own body became great. She felt like she was being ripped apart, but by some stroke of skill or luck she remained standing and the Doctor didn't notice that she was in a lot of pain too.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now." he said strained as he looked back at her. "Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" She shook her head. "So was I." He grinned at her the burst into a golden light revealing the Doctor's next incarnation.

"Hello." he said in his new south London accent. "Okay. Oo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." He grinned at her. He dashed over the console and started to set a coarse for Barcelona. "6 PM... Tuesday... " Rhee watch with great amusement. "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" He stands up and looks at her with a grin on her face. "Now then... what do I look like?" She goes to say something and then he stopped her. "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me." She stared at him in awe. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands... " He grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." She smiled because she knew hair was next. "Hair! I'm not bald! Oh, Oh! Big hair!" He felt down the side of his face. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin."

"Sideburns," she said.

"Little bit thinner... " he said as he slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." He felt under his shirt and found a mole in the middle of his back. "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He smiled as he rolled his shoulders to see if the mole caused movement problems. "That's all right. Love the mole." He finally turned to her and they smiled at each other. "Go on then, tell me. What do you think?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" she asked. He nodded slowly worried that she didn't like how he looked. "Foxy." She smiled at him.

"Foxy?" he asked.

"Well I have a few other words to describe you but I think those I will keep to myself until a later date," she said with a sly smile. A smile he had never seen on her, he couldn't tell if it was a good smile or a bad smile. "Sadly I'm gonna have to ask ya to take me back to Rose for a moment, 'cause I left and know she would want to know if I'm OK."

"Alright cancel Barcelona." He said. "Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." He looked over at her with a smile. "Consider it a Christmas present." She moved to the console because if her memory served her right his regeneration was going to go wrong very soon. "There." He gagged and a look of fear crossed his face. "Uh oh."

"You alright?" she asked as panic laced her voice. He coughed and a bit of regeneration energy came out of his mouth.

"The change is going a bit wrong and all." he said. He gagged again then coughed. "I haven't used this one in years." He pulled a switch and the TARDIS shook. It nearly knocked her over.

"What'd you do?" she exclaimed.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" he shouted with a crazy look in his eye. She tried to hold on, but with every button he pressed, she was jerked and she could her the TARDIS cry out. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" She was worried about him but she was also worried about what he could do to the TARDIS in this state. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" she cried out.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun!" he said sounding crazier by the minute. "Let's rip through that vortex!" He looked up to see the look of anger in her face. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced pain. "Ah, my head..." He pushed more buttons. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

"What's that?" she asked as a warning bell rang. Suddenly he was beside her.

"We're gonna crash land!" he said sounding crazy and happy. He laughed like a manic.

"Well then, do something!" she shouted at him. "I don't want the TARDIS hurt!" She felt another stabbing pain run through her body. "Ah!"

"Too late! Out of control!" he giggled. "Oh, I love it! Hot dog!" He jumped around as the TARDIS kept shaking. She held on tight trying to just stay standing. "Christmas Eve...!"

* * *

Notes: This ends Shattered hearts. Next up is Mending Hearts. Which is second in the series.

s/12076077/1/Two-Broken-Hearts-Make-One-Whole-Heart-Mending-Hearts 


End file.
